Beyblade Metal Ultime
by Mawazo
Summary: Après le combat contre Némésis, le monde se relève lentement mais de nouvelles forces obscures jouent dans l'ombre. Gingka et ses amis parviendront-ils à les arrêter tant qu'il est encore temps ? (Suite de la saga Beyblade Metal Fight)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : BMF ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Après avoir terminé à nouveau la saga Beyblade Metal, j'ai eu envie d'écrire une suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Beyblade Metal Ultime**

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Retour à la normale_**

 _Beyblade, beyblade hyper vitesse !  
Résiste à cette ultime bataille !  
Affronte la force du métal sans peur et sans doute pour gagner coûte que coûte !  
Beyblade, beyblade hyper vitesse !  
Beyblade, beyblade hyper vitesse !  
Déchaîne l'énergie !  
Provoque une tornade !  
Pour que ta toupie ne reste pas en vain !  
Voici Voici Metal Ultime !  
Voici Beyblade Hyper Vitesse !  
Metal Ultime Hyper Vitesse !  
Beyblade Beyblade Hyper Vitesse !  
Quelle progresse à toute vitesse, hyper vitesse !_

Le jour se levait à peine sur le petit village de Koma mais un jeune homme aux cheveux roux était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait commencé la journée par un long jogging suivi de quelques autres exercices physiques avant de retourner dans sa maison d'enfance pour prendre un copieux deuxième petit déjeuner. Après ce repas, il ira à nouveau s'entraîner. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il avait pris cette routine, l'objectif était de remettre son corps en forme, corps qui avait été durement éprouvé il y a quelques mois par la bataille contre le Dieu de la destruction. Ce combat l'avait vidé de toute son énergie et il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre. Il n'était pas le seul dans le cas, depuis ces événements le monde entier semblait aller au ralentit comme s'il peinait à soigner ses plaies. Il y avait eu énormément de dégâts, des villes entières étaient à reconstruire, des tremblements de terre, éruptions volcaniques, tsunamis avaient secoué la Terre et la liste de victimes ne cessaient d'augmenter même plusieurs mois après les événements.

\- Alors Gingka, encore perdu dans tes pensées ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Hyoma ! répondît le roux avec bonne humeur.

L'ami d'enfance de Gingka ne se formalisa pas de l'absence de réponse à sa question. Depuis qu'il était revenu dans son village natal, le blanc retrouvait souvent son ami dans ses pensées.

\- Prêt pour une nouvelle journée d'entraînement ?

\- Toujours ! s'exclama Gingka en se levant d'un bon de sa chaise.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la porte quand une sonnerie se mit à retentir. Gingka se figea une seconde en se demandant d'où pouvait sortir ce bruit avant de reconnaître le son de son téléphone et de se précipiter vers la commode de l'entrée pour fouiller dans les tiroirs.

\- Où est-ce que j'ai mis ce téléphone ? marmonna Gingka. Ah le voilà !

Gingka sortit fièrement son téléphone du tiroir. Il regarda qui l'appelait et son sourire s'agrandit en reconnaissant le numéro. Il appuya sur le bouton vert et l'image d'une petite brune apparut.

\- Salut Madoka !

\- Gingka ! Hyoma ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien Madoka et toi ? Répondît le blanc.

\- Tout va bien de mon côté. Gingka ! J'ai fini de réparer Pegasus !

De la joie passa sur le visage du roux. Il allait enfin récupérer sa toupie après tout ce temps. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour Gingka de partir sans Pegasus mais les dégâts vraiment très importants. Tous les Bladeurs légendaires ainsi que Masamune, Tsubasa et Yu ont dû laisser leur toupie à Madoka et toutes avaient été très endommagées suite à la bataille contre Némésis. La réparation avait pris plus de 9 mois. De nombreuses pièces devaient être remplacées et ça n'avaient pas été facile à les trouver mais maintenant c'était enfin terminé.

Gingka raccrocha après avoir promis à Madoka de venir le plus tôt possible pour chercher sa précieuse toupie.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui est annulé ? Remarqua Hyoma.

\- Oui, désolé mon vieil ami, je ne peux plus attendre une seule seconde. Lui répondit le rouquin tout excité.

Gingka rassembla en vitesse toutes ses affaires, ce qui ne consistait pas à grand-chose, il avait toujours voyagé assez léger, sortit de la maison et traversa le village en courant. Il fit un signe d'au revoir à son ami aux cheveux blancs et à Hokuto qui venait de se réveiller.

"Pegasus, j'arrive !" Pensa Gingka avec excitation.

Le chien regarda le rouquin s'éloigner, sa fidèle écharpe flottant derrière lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hyoma.

\- Où va-t-il comme ça ?

\- La réparation de Pegasus est terminée.

\- Je vois, répondit Hokuto en hochant la tête. C'est donc reparti pour de nouvelles aventures.

\- Oui je suppose.

Hyoma fixa l'endroit où Gingka venait de disparaître. Ça lui avait fait du bien de retrouver son ami après tout ce temps et de recommencer à s'entraîner ensemble, même si c'était sans toupie. Il était un peu nostalgique de l'époque où ils vivaient tous les deux au village de Koma, avant cette fameuse nuit où Ryuga et Doji étaient venu voler la toupie interdite, L-Drago.

\- Et toi que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda le chien blanc.

\- Je ne sais pas, continuer à m'entraîner je suppose.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son Rock Aries qu'il tenait dans les mains.

\- La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, mon ami, on s'affrontera et c'est moi qui gagnerai. Murmura le Bladeur à l'adresse de Gingka.

XXXXXXXXXX

Madoka était dans son atelier, elle observait fièrement les toupies flambants neuves qui se trouvaient face à elle. Ça lui avait pris beaucoup de temps mais elle avait réussi. Toutes les toupies n'étaient pas devant elle, certains propriétaires étaient déjà venus récupérer leur bien. C'était le cas de Dynamis et Tithi, ils étaient déjà passés la semaine dernière avant de partir pour la Montagne de Brume. Aguma avait aussi récupéré sa toupie Scythe Kronos et était reparti pour la Chine pour aller à nouveau affronter le Temple de Beiling.

Madoka avait réussi à joindre tous les autres Bladeurs et elle les attendait impatiemment. Elle avait vraiment hâte de revoir ses amis.

Après le combat contre Némésis, ils s'étaient tous séparés. Masamune et King étaient repartis aux Etats-Unis avec les autres membres de l'équipe Dungeon. Tsubasa et Yu étaient en mission pour l'AMBB pour retrouver les derniers acolytes de Rago. Kyoya s'était volatilisé avec Benkei, ils étaient sûrement partis s'entraîner pour les futurs combats que le Roi des animaux avait promis aux Bladeurs légendaires. Gingka, lui, avait préféré retourner à Koma pour aider à réparer les dégâts que le retour du Dieu de la Destruction avait causés dans son village natal. Seul Kenta était resté dans le coin mais Madoka ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu durant ces 9 mois, elle avait été trop occupée dans ses réparations.

La sonnette de la porte indiqua à la brune qu'une personne venait d'entrer dans la boutique. Elle alla jeter un coup d'œil et sourit en reconnaissant la petite tête verte de Kenta.

\- Kenta ! Je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi Madoka.

\- Attends deux minutes je vais chercher Sagittario.

La jeune femme fila dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec la toupie.

\- Et voilà elle est comme neuve.

Kenta prit délicatement la toupie et l'admira. Son Sagittario lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué.

\- Merci beaucoup Madoka ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas de problème ! Lui répondit la brune en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Maintenant que j'ai récupéré ma toupie je vais recommencer mes recherches !

Le sourire de Madoka disparut pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcils inquiets.

\- Tu vas partir maintenant ?

\- Oui il le faut. Déclara le jeune garçon avec un regard déterminé. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de temps.

\- Mais si tu attends quelques jours, tu pourras revoir Gingka. Je lui ai téléphoné tout à l'heure, il est en route pour venir chercher Pegasus.

Kenta hésita un instant. Il avait vraiment envie de revoir son ami. Il secoua soudainement la tête. Non il avait déjà perdu tellement de temps, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en perdre plus.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il à Madoka. Je dois y aller.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête. Elle comprenait. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être inquiète en regardant Kenta quitter la boutique. Elle aurait préféré qu'il attende que Gingka revienne pour que le roux puisse lui faire changer d'avis ou au moins pour qu'il l'accompagne dans ses recherches.

\- Sois prudent Kenta. Dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour le jeune garçon qui était déjà parti.

XXXXXXXXXX

Très loin de là, dans un temple en haut d'une montagne, un jeune homme regardait les étoiles. Ses yeux parcouraient les cieux voyant des choses que beaucoup de personnes ne pourraient même pas imaginer. Son visage ne montrait aucune expression.

Derrière lui, un jeune garçon assis contre un mur l'observait avec intérêt. Son regard passait du ciel à son aîné puis de son aîné au ciel. Il essayait en vain de comprendre ce qui captivait autant le jeune homme. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le vieux livre posé sur ses genoux.

C'était un ancien manuscrit retraçant l'histoire de leurs ancêtres ainsi que différentes prophéties dont celle sur la renaissance de Némésis et des Bladeurs légendaires. Une deuxième partie du livre était consacrée à la lecture des étoiles pour déchiffrer la volonté des cieux. C'était ça qui intéressait le jeune garçon aux cheveux mauves. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au ciel puis se replongea dans le bouquin en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait suivi son ami pour lui aussi pouvoir lire le ciel mais il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il poussa un soupir d'ennui et ouvrit la bouche pour proposer un combat mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot, il vit le corps de son ami se tendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois Dynamis ? Demanda alors le jeune garçon.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande resta un instant silencieux, les yeux toujours rivés vers les étoiles. Il se tourna ensuite vers Tithi, le regard inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas encore très clair, répondit-il enfin. Le ciel veut me mettre en garde mais la menace n'est pas clairement définie.

\- Nous devons prévenir les autres ? Demanda Tithi d'une petite voix, contaminé par l'inquiétude de son ami.

\- Non, pas encore mais nous devons nous tenir prêt.

Dynamis replongea à nouveau ses yeux vers les cieux observant les différentes constellations avant que son regard se dirige vers un nuage sombre et menaçant qui recouvra lentement le ciel.

\- Quelque chose se prépare…

* * *

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre est terminé. C'est plus une introduction qu'autre chose mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! La suite devrait arriver rapidement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Mawazo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 de Beyblade Metal Ultime. Il est beaucoup plus long que le premier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Retrouvaille**

\- Me voilà ! s'exclama Gingka en poussant les portes du magasin.

Une série de cris de joie lui répondit. L'accueil était chaleureux. Masamune et King était là, ainsi que Tsubasa et Yu, sans oublier évidemment Madoka. Kyoya était nonchalamment appuyé contre le comptoir. Benkei se précipita vers Gingka pour lui faire un câlin magistral qui coupa net la respiration du rouquin.

\- Content de vous voir les amis, dit le nouvel arrivant d'une voix étranglée.

\- Je crois que tu y vas un peu fort, Ben-Ben, rigola Yu.

\- On est tous passé par là, marmonna Masamune.

Un rire collectif résonna dans la pièce alors que Benkei se décida à reposer Gingka qui en profita pour desserrer son écharpe et prendre une bonne bouffée d'oxygène.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous devenez les amis ? Demanda Gingka une fois que le rire se fut calmé.

\- Tsubasa et moi nous sommes partis en mission pour l'AMBB ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme Yu. On a poursuivis les méchants à travers le monde et on en a capturé tout plein pour les envoyer en prison !

\- Vous les avez tous attrapé ? demanda alors Kyoya qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

\- Non pas encore, répondit Tsubasa. Mais les derniers sont bien cachés. Johannes nous a filé plusieurs fois entre les doigts et impossible de trouver la trace de Doji.

La dernière phrase de Tsubasa laissa un froid dans la pièce. Tous vouaient une haine profonde envers l'ancien chef de la Nébuleuse Noire. Gingka serra les poings.

\- Je pensais que Doji était mort. Il n'était pas tombé de la falaise pendant le combat de Ryuga contre Rago ? Demanda King, les sourcils froncé.

\- Impossible de le savoir avec certitude, répondit à nouveau Tsubasa. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé de corps. Une chose est sûre, ce ne serait pas la première fois où Doji se révélerait être en vie alors qu'on le pensait tous mort.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Chacun ressassait les mauvais souvenirs associés à Doji. Madoka se sentit mal à l'aise dans toute cette tension et chercha à alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Dis Gingka, tu ne veux pas voir Pegasus ?

Un grand sourire apparu aussitôt sur le visage du rouquin.

\- Si bien sûr !

\- Je vais la chercher.

Madoka disparut dans l'arrière-boutique et revint directement avec la toupie légendaire.

\- La voici en parfait état.

\- Merci Madoka, tu es la meilleure !

Gingka saisit sa toupie et l'observa. En effet, elle était comme neuve. Pegasus lui avait tellement manqué ! Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être séparé aussi longtemps de son bien le plus précieux. Le Bladeur n'avait maintenant plus qu'une seule envie : combattre !

Il releva la tête vers ses amis mais, avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Masamune était devant lui, un air déterminé sur le visage et tendant son bras vers lui, sa toupie dans la main.

\- Affronte mon Striker, Gingka !

Avant que le roux puisse lui répondre, King bouscula Masamune.

\- Eh ce n'est pas juste, je voulais qu'il affronte mon Variares !

\- Trop tard, je lui ai demandé avant ! Je suis prem's ! Répliqua Masamune.

\- Je suis sûr que Gingka préfère affronter le meilleur bladeur du monde !

\- C'est moi le meilleur bladeur du monde ! Je suis le numéro 1 !

\- C'est faux ! C'est moi le numéro 1 !

Masamune et King se faisaient maintenant face à face, se foudroyant du regard. Gingka recula d'un pas, sentant arriver les ennuis.

\- Eh calmez-vous les amis ! Je peux vous combattre tous les deux en même temps ça rendra les choses plus intéressantes !

Masamune et King cessèrent immédiatement de se disputer et regardèrent Gingka avec un grand sourire. Le problème était réglé. Les 3 Bladeurs sortirent de la boutique suivis par leurs amis. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le stadium Beyblade. Ceux qui ne combattraient pas s'installèrent sur les gradins alors que les 3 adversaires se placèrent autour du terrain.

Yu croisa les bras ennuyé. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu combattre. Ça faisait longtemps qui n'avait pas pu jouer avec Libra.

Madoka alluma son ordinateur pour vérifier que les 3 toupies qui allaient s'affronter étaient bien à 100 pourcent de leur capacité. Seul Kyoya n'avait pas été sur les gradins. Il était resté à l'entrée du stadium appuyé contre le mur, observant avec intérêt le match qui se préparait.

Gingka contenait mal son excitation. Il sortit sa toupie et son lanceur.

\- Prêt les amis ?

King et Masamune hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !

Les 3 toupies entrèrent en collision dans les airs avant même de toucher le sol du stade provoquant une grande explosion. Elles furent toutes éjectées mais elles repartirent à l'attaque à la seconde où elles touchèrent le sol. Les toupies semblèrent aussi excitées que leur Bladeur par ce combat et donnaient tout ce qu'elles avaient. Une première alliance sembla se former entre Variares et Striker qui lancèrent tour à tour de violentes attaques à Pegasus. La toupie bleue résistait comme elle pouvait mais chaque attaque dégageait des étincelles, elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Gingka décida de passer à l'action.

\- Pegasus ! Cria le rouquin.

La toupie comprit tout de suite et se dégagea pour s'élever dans le ciel.

\- Pegasus coup spécial : Explosion stellaire !

Une aura bleue entoura Pegasus qui redescendit à toute vitesse vers le stade.

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Rétorqua King. Variares ! Bouclier d'Arès !

\- Striker !

La collision provoqua une grande explosion mais lorsque la fumée se dissipa, les 3 toupies tournaient toujours. Gingka regarda ses amis avec un grand sourire, ce combat était passionnant !

\- Il faudra plus pour nous avoir Gingka. S'exclama Masamune. Maintenant je vais te terminer avec un coup ! Striker : Attaque du Sabre Eclair !

Alors que la toupie de Masamune chargea vers Pegasus entouré d'une aura d'électricité, la toupie de King intervint pour stopper Striker.

\- Pas si vite ! C'est moi qui vais en finir avec Gingka !

\- Non c'est moi !

King et Masamune recommencèrent à se foudroyer du regard tandis que leur toupie s'affrontait, lançant des coups plus puissant les uns que les autres. Gingka soupira, amusé. Ils ne changeront jamais ! C'était le moment d'en profiter.

\- Je pense que vous m'avez oublié ! Pegasus passe en mode Dynamique finale ! Coup spécial : Tornade cosmique !

Les deux autres Bladeurs regardèrent impuissant le cheval ailé se diriger à toute vitesse vers leur toupie. Striker et Variares furent toutes les deux éjectées du terrain. La victoire revenait à Gingka.

XXXXXXXXXX

La bande d'ami retourna dans l'appartement de Madoka de bonne humeur. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un combat beyblade pour réchauffer les cœurs. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon. Madoka s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour préparer de quoi sustenter tout ce petit monde. Elle ramena du café et des biscuits. Elle servit une tasse à toutes les personnes présentes qui la remercièrent chaleureusement. Yu observa sa tasse avec curiosité. Alors c'était ça du café ? La boisson que tout le monde adorait ? Il prit une petite gorgée qu'il recracha immédiatement en toussant. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon ! Tsubasa le regarda avec un sourire amusé et alla lui chercher un jus de fruit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Demanda Madoka à King et Masamune.

\- On va partir rejoindre Toby et Zao. Lui répondit Masamune.

\- Vous repartez aux Etats-Unis ? S'exclama Gingka un peu déçu.

\- Oui il faut bien. On va s'entraîner pour que l'équipe Dungeon devienne l'équipe numéro 1 au prochain championnat du monde !

\- Et l'équipe GanGan Galaxy là-dedans ? Rétorqua Madoka un peu agacé.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Madoka, intervint Yu. On n'a pas besoin de lui. Je prendrai sa place et, avec Gingky et Tsubasa, on gagnera à coup sûr !

Masamune se leva d'un bond énervé et fit face au jeune garçon blond qui lui lança un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Vous n'avez aucune chance sans moi ! Je suis le numéro un et toi tu n'es que le remplaçant !

Le sourire de Yu disparu aussitôt.

\- C'est qui que tu traites de remplaçant ? Dit-il, vexé.

\- Toi évidemment ! On t'a juste laissé les matchs faciles pendant le championnat pour ne pas que tu t'ennuies trop.

La chamaillerie continua. Gingka et Tsubasa tentèrent de calmer le jeu mais ils laissèrent vite tombé. Le Bladeur de l'automne se tourna alors vers Madoka pour lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis un petit moment.

\- Dit Madoka, il n'est pas là Kenta ?

La mécanicienne fit directement une petite grimace qui inquiéta le rouquin.

\- En fait il est déjà venu chercher sa toupie mais il est reparti tout de suite.

\- Pour aller où ? Demanda alors Tsubasa.

\- Il est parti à la recherche de Ryuga.

La révélation de Madoka laissa un nouveau silence dans la pièce. Masamune et Yu avaient entendu la fin de la conversation et s'étaient, eux aussi, tu. Ce fut finalement King qui brisa ce malaise.

\- J'ai l'impression de poser toujours la même question mais il n'est pas censé être mort celui-là ?

\- Si… enfin c'est ce que nous pensons, lui répondit Madoka. Mais Kenta est persuadé du contraire. Il estime que c'est son devoir de le retrouver après ce que Ryuga a fait pour lui.

Tous se rappelèrent de la scène où Ryuga s'était sacrifié pour donner le fragment d'étoile à Kenta. C'est ce geste qui les avait, par la suite, permit de vaincre Rago et sauver le monde. Il avait utilisé toute son énergie pour ce faire et L-Drago ainsi que son Bladeur s'étaient ensuite volatilisé. Serait-il possible qu'il soit toujours vivant ?

\- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut avoir survécu à ça, c'est bien Ryuga ! Déclara Yu.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune garçon. Il avait raison. Ryuga était un des plus puissant Bladeur au monde, il avait une puissance presque infinie, la plupart des personnes présentes dans cette pièce en avait fait les frais au moins une fois. Mais ils étaient là quand Ryuga avait combattu, à lui tout seul, le dieu de la destruction, ça l'avait presque tué et ils l'avaient aussi tous vu utilisé le peu de pouvoir qu'il lui restait pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Kenta.

Gingka serra les poings, inquiet pour son ami. Il avait déjà remarqué à quel point Kenta s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre Ryuga plus tôt et il avait été très affecté de sa disparition. S'il découvrait que le Bladeur de l'été était bel et bien mort en se sacrifiant pour lui, le jeune garçon aux cheveux vert risquerait de ne jamais se le pardonner. Mais Yu a raison, s'il y avait bien un Bladeur suffisamment puissant pour survivre à une telle épreuve, c'était bien Ryuga et s'il y a bien une personne qui avait fait preuve de talent pour le retrouver, c'était Kenta.

« _J'espère que tu le retrouveras, mon ami_ » pensa Gingka.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, toute la bande d'ami se retrouva à l'aéroport pour faire leur adieu à Masamune et King.

\- On se revoit très vite Masamune ! Lui cria Gingka alors que son ami s'éloignait.

\- Promis ! Lui répondit-il en secouant la main.

Les deux Bladeurs ne furent bientôt plus visible. Les autres restèrent là un instant, silencieux, les aux-revoir n'était jamais facile. Masamune et King leur avaient promis de revenir très vite au Japon.

Gingka, pour se changer les idées, se tourna vers Kyoya, Pegasus entre dans la main.

\- Affronte-moi Kyoya !

Au grand étonnement de ses amis, le vert secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai promis ? Lui dit alors le Bladeur du printemps. Je ne te combattrai que quand j'aurais vaincu tous les Bladeurs légendaires, pas avant. Mais tiens-toi prêt Gingka, lorsque je viendrai t'affronter je te battrai une bonne fois pour toute avec mon Leone !

La détermination de Kyoya fit sourire Gingka.

\- Je serai prêt, mon ami ! Lui répondit-il.

\- Par qui vas-tu commencer ? Lui demanda Tsubasa.

Kyoya réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Je pense que je vais commencer par me rendre à la Montagne de Brume pour affronter Dynamis et Tithi. Ça me permettra de retourner m'entrainer avec Nile et Damoure.

\- Ça fera du bien de revoir ces chers Nile et Damoure ! Confirma Benkei.

\- Oh je peux venir avec vous ?

Kyoya lança un regard surpris à Yu qui s'était placé juste devant lui avec un grand sourire angélique.

\- Non, lui répondit-il alors.

\- Allez s'il te plait Yoyo ! Insista le jeune garçon. J'ai aussi très envie de combattre Dynamis et j'ai promis un nouveau combat à Tithi !

\- J'ai dit non et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Yoyo !

\- S'il te plaaaaiiiit !

\- Vas-y tout seul.

\- Mais ce serait plus amusant d'y aller ensemble !

Yu regardait Kyoya avec ses grands yeux verts innocents, le suppliant en silence. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas facile de dire non au jeune blond, surtout quand il faisait cette tête-là, fait que le garçon savait d'ailleurs très bien et il en profitait dès qu'il pouvait. Kyoya se pinça alors l'arête du nez.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter, soupira-t'il.

\- Ouiiii ! S'exclama Yu en faisant un petit bond en l'air. Tu verras Yoyo on va trop bien s'amuser !

\- J'ai rien dit, je le regrette déjà.

Yu se tourna alors vers Tsubasa.

\- Tu viens aussi avec nous ? Demanda-t'il avec espoir.

Tsubasa secoua la tête.

\- Non désolé, je dois continuer à poursuivre les membres de la Nébuleuse Noire restants.

Yu fit une petite moue déçue mais n'insista pas. Il savait que la mission de Tsubasa était importante. Le Bladeur aux longs cheveux argentés regarda ensuite Gingka.

\- Et toi Gingka ? As-tu réfléchit à ce que tu allais faire maintenant ?

Le rouquin sursauta légèrement. Non il n'y avait pas du tout réfléchit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Aller à Koma ? Ça pourrait être intéressant de continuer à s'entraîner avec Hyoma. Mais Gingka n'avait pas très envie de retourner aussi rapidement dans son village natal. Il pouvait aussi rester à Bey City ? Encore une fois ça ne le tentait pas vraiment, aucun de ses amis Bladeurs ne seraient là. Il pouvait aussi recommencer à voyager de ville en ville pour trouver de puissants adversaires comme il le faisait avant de rencontrer Kenta ? C'était encore la solution qu'il préférait…

Tsubasa sentit le trouble chez son ami.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être venir avec moi ? Proposa-t'il. Ton aide me serait très utile.

Le Bladeur de l'automne regarda Tsubasa avec un grand sourire, touché par sa proposition.

\- Vraiment ? Oui ce serait génial !

Partir avec son ami en mission pour AMBB et poursuivre les personnes qui ont failli détruire le monde, en voilà un programme excitant !

\- Madoka, tu es évidemment aussi la bienvenue, dit le Bladeur aux cheveux argentés.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir ! Sourit la mécanicienne.

Voilà qui était donc réglé. La bande se sépara alors en 2 groupes, d'un côté Kyoya avec son ombre fidèle Benkei et le jeune Yu, et d'un autre Tsubasa, Gingka et Madoka. Les aux-revoir furent un peu plus facile. Seul Yu semblait un peu triste de voir partir Tsubasa qu'il considérait presque comme son grand frère mais la tristesse fut vite remplacé par de l'excitation en vue des futures aventures qui les attendaient. Benkei, par contre, retenait mal ses larmes.

\- Dark Bububull ! Vous allez me manquer les amis !

\- Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer Benkei ! Répondit Gingka en secouant la main.

Et les deux groupes se séparèrent, en tout cas pour le moment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Quelque part dans la jungle thaïlandaise, un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts s'était assis à même le sol, une carte entre les mains. Ça faisait presque deux heures qu'il tournait en rond et il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était perdu. Il se maudit intérieurement. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Pourtant sur la carte ça avait l'air simple ! En continuant vers le nord, il aurait dû tomber sur une rivière, rivière qu'il aurait ensuite dû suivre pour arriver au temple, rien de plus facile ! Pourtant il n'était jamais tombé sur cette rivière et maintenant il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait exactement.

Kenta poussa un soupir désespéré. Il regarda à nouveau sa carte et sortit une vieille boussole de son sac. Il s'était surement trompé quelque part. Il chercha le nord sur sa boussole pour vérifier s'il était bien parti dans le bon sens mais un grognement rauque l'interrompit. Le jeune garçon se figea immédiatement et releva les yeux. Une paire d'yeux dorés l'observait, menaçant.

« _Oh non ! Un tigre !_ » Pensa Kenta avec effroi.

Le fauve se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de lui, ses oreilles en arrière, prêt à bondir. La situation lui rappela brusquement une histoire semblable qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'il suivait Ryuga, un seul regard de l'Empereur dragon avait suffi à faire fuir l'animal, mais aujourd'hui Ryuga n'était pas là…

\- T-tout doux le tigre, marmonna Kenta dont la peur lui tordait le ventre.

Le fauve lui répondit par un grognement encore plus féroce et fit quelques pas vers l'enfant.

« _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ » Paniqua Kenta.

Le coup du regard flippant ne marchera sûrement pas pour lui. S'il bougeait, le tigre lui sautera dessus mais s'il ne bougeait pas, le félin finirai aussi par sur sauter dessus…

« _Réfléchis Kenta !_ »

Qu'est-ce que ferait Gingka s'il était là ? Il enverrait surement son Pegasus. Ça donna une idée à Kenta qui glissa lentement sa main vers son sac pour attraper sa toupie et son lanceur qu'il enclencha. L'animal se tapit encore plus en sentant le mouvement de sa proie.

\- Hyper vitesse ! Cria Kenta.

Sagittario fonça droit vers le tigre qui fit un bond agile pour l'éviter. La toupie se mit alors à tourner à toute vitesse autour du fauve qui recula méfiant. Kenta en profita pour rassembler ses affaires et partir en courant, suivi par Sagittario. La technique semblait avoir marché, le tigre ne partit pas tout de suite à leur poursuite. Kenta courut à toute allure, l'adrénaline semblait lui avoir donné des ailes. Sa toupie était maintenant devant lui pour couper les lianes et les branches qui lui bloquaient le chemin. Kenta tendit alors la main sans cesser de courir et la toupie vint s'y loger. Le garçon se savait pas si le tigre le poursuivait toujours mais il n'avait pas très envie de se retourner pour vérifier. Il passa, sans ralentir, dans un bosquet et soudain il ne sentit plus rien sous ses pieds. Pendant un instant il ne réalisa pas ce qui se passait puis il tomba. La chute ne dura pas plus d'une seconde et Kenta, toujours sous adrénaline n'eut juste le temps que de penser : « _Tient, j'ai trouvé la rivière…_ » Avant d'être englouti par le torrent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenta reprit connaissance plusieurs heures plus tard. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, laissant ses autres sens analyser la situation. Déjà il n'était plus dans l'eau, ça c'était bien, mais il était toujours tout prêt de la rivière, il entendait clairement le grondement de l'eau. Vu la sensation dure et froide qu'il ressentait contre sa joue et son corps, il devait être couché sur des pierres ou des galets, ce n'était pas des plus confortable. Son ouïe captait un autre son, on aurait dit un crépitement. Un feu peut-être ? Son odorat lui confirma cette hypothèse. Mais comment pourrait-il y avoir un feu ? Kenta se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut surpris de découvrir que c'était déjà la nuit. Il avait dû rester inconscient longtemps ! Il était en effet couché sur des galets au bord de la rivière qui coulait plus calmement ici qu'à l'endroit où il était tombé. Il tournait le dos au feu. Il tenta alors de se retourner mais tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il avait été vachement secoué sur le courant. Il se força un peu et se retourna vers le feu en gémissant. Un feu de camp se trouvait à environ trois mètres de lui. Un jeune homme était installé derrière. Les gémissements de Kenta lui firent relever la tête vers le garçon aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci eu le souffle coupé en reconnaissant ses cheveux blancs et sa mèche rouge qui tranchait avec le reste de sa chevelure.

\- R-Ryuga… ? Murmura Kenta avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 est terminé ! Désolé de vous laisser sur ce petit cliffhanger, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. N'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me donner votre avis, me dire ce qui vous a plu ou même me donner des conseils, c'est toujours très motivant !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Mawazo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

 **Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **maboroshi no sekai** : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir. J'adore aussi voir Kyoya et Yu interagir ensemble surtout dans l'épisode de Metal Fury où ils trouvent Tithi, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les faire voyager ensemble :D J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **KqHxl et jw9Fv : **Thank you ! I'm glad you like it

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre inattendue**

Lorsque Kenta ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, nous étions déjà le lendemain matin. Il était toujours couché sur la berge de la rivière mais le feu était désormais éteint. Il chercha à se redresser mais une douleur violente au thorax l'en dissuada.

\- Tu ne devrais pas bouger pour le moment, tu as plusieurs côtes fêlées. Dit une voix près de lui. Mais tu es très chanceux, ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Kenta baissa les yeux vers son torse. Il ne portait plus son t-shirt et un grand bandage lui recouvrait le haut de la poitrine. Il se redressa quand même en douceur, en essayant de limiter les mouvements, et s'appuya contre un gros rocher près de lui. Il faisait maintenant face un jeune homme qui venait de parler.

\- Ryuga… Murmura à nouveau Kenta d'une voix un peu roque.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non désolé. Mon nom est Ryuto.

Kenta écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ryuto ? Il l'observa un peu plus attentivement. En effet il semblait plus jeune que Ryuga. Son visage était aussi un peu plus fin et sa mèche rouge était de l'autre côté de son visage. Pourtant la ressemblance était frappante, les mêmes cheveux blancs qui faisait ressortir sa mèche écarlate. Il avait également les yeux dorés.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement…

Ryuto observa le jeune garçon d'un regard à la fois méfiant et curieux. Il sembla hésiter un peu puis finalement répondit.

\- C'est parce que Ryuga est mon frère.

Kenta ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Il ne savait pas que Ryuga avait un frère ! Il voulut répondre quelque chose mais il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Ryuto se leva alors et fouilla dans son sac pour ressortir une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit à Kenta. Le vert le remercia et vida presque entièrement la bouteille. Il était vraiment assoiffé.

\- Comment connais-tu mon frère ? Demanda Ryuto quand Kenta eu fini de boire.

Kenta lui raconta alors toute l'histoire, de sa rencontre avec Gingka, au combat de ce dernier contre Ryuga, en passant par les plans de la société Hadès et de l'intervention de l'Empereur Dragon pour arrêter l'énergie spirale, et il termina par son sacrifice quand il donna le fragment d'étoile à Kenta, faisant de lui un Bladeur légendaire. Ryuto écouta toute l'histoire, captivé.

\- … Et depuis je suis à la recherche de Ryuga car je pense qu'il est toujours vivant. Conclu Kenta.

Quand Kenta eut fini de parler. Ryuto hocha lentement la tête. Il lança un regard admiratif au jeune garçon.

\- C'est un sacré histoire !

Il se tut à nouveau comme s'il cherchait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

\- Mais je pense comme toi. Je pense que Ryuga est toujours en vie.

Kenta sentit une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir.

\- C'est pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici, je suppose ? Demanda le blanc.

\- Oui, répondit Kenta. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur une puissante toupie avec comme spectre un dragon qui serait caché dans ce temple.

\- J'en ai aussi entendu parler. Et je suppose que comme moi tu as pensé à L-Drago ?

Kenta hocha la tête pour confirmer. Ryuto observa le jeune garçon comme pour juger s'il pouvait ou non lui faire confiance. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de travailler en équipe. Cependant, il gagnera beaucoup de temps ensemble. Finalement les arguments pour l'emporta.

\- On peut chercher Ryuga tous les deux si tu veux, on sera plus efficace.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama Kenta avec un grand sourire. Oui avec plaisir !

\- Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un reste avec toi au cas où tu tomberais à nouveau dans une rivière. Plaisanta le blanc.

Kenta rit de bon cœur avant de faire une grimace de douleur, ses côtes le rappelant à l'ordre.

Les deux nouveaux équipiers se mirent d'accord pour repartir début d'après-midi pour que Kenta puisse un peu se reposer. La rencontre avec Ruyto lui avait fait du bien et il se sentait plus motivé que jamais à remplir la mission qu'il s'était donné.

« _Ryuga, on arrive !_ »

XXXXXXXXXX

Gingka, Tsubasa et Madoka s'était rendu au quartier général de l'AMBB. Ils étaient dans le bureau du directeur en compagnie de Ryo et Hikaru. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur la grande table de conférence, elles comparaient leurs recherches. Gingka et son père étaient debout, ils discutaient des dernières nouvelles et la conversation avait maintenant dévié sur le séjour du rouquin à Koma. Tsubasa, quant à lui, était appuyé contre un mur les bras croisés, silencieux.

\- Directeur ! S'exclama soudainement Hikaru. Nous avons peut-être trouvé quelque chose !

La discussion entre les deux Hagane se stoppa directement et tous deux se tournèrent vers les jeunes femmes.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, répondit Madoka. Johannes aurait été aperçu en Russie.

\- L'information nous a été confirmée par Aleksei de l'équipe russe, continua Hikaru.

\- Enfin une bonne piste ! S'exclama joyeusement Ryo.

Le directeur se tourna alors vers Tsubasa qui était resté silencieux.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

L'argenté hocha la tête. Hikaru pianota rapidement sur son clavier.

\- Je vous ai pris trois tickets pour le prochain vol pour Moscou. Vous partez dans une heure.

\- C'est parfait ! S'exclama Gingka tout excité. Cette fois-ci il ne nous échappera pas !

Les deux Bladeurs et la mécanicienne se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport pour prendre leur avion. Tous avaient hâtent de prendre leur revanche sur l'acolyte de Rago qui les avait si souvent pourchassés. C'était à son tour d'être la souris.

XXXXXXXXXX

En haut de la Montagne de Brume, Tithi s'entraînait avec bonne humeur. Dynamis avait prévu dans le ciel l'arrivé de Yu et Yoyo pour venir les affronter. La nouvelle avait rempli le garçon d'une grande joie, joie un peu tempéré par le pli inquiet qui ne quittait plus le front de Dynamis depuis plusieurs jours.

En effet quelque chose tracassait le Bladeur légendaire aux cheveux couleurs lavande. La menace qu'il avait pressenti était toujours bien présente et se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. Une obscurité semblait prête à les engloutir mais Dynamis ne savait toujours pas de quoi il s'agissait et ça le frustrait autant que ça l'inquiétait. La seule chose qui le soulageait un peu était l'arrivée prochaine de Kyoya. Avoir l'avis d'un autre Bladeur légendaire pouvait aider même si c'était celui du fougueux lion solitaire. Il espérait juste que celui-ci arriverai avant l'obscurité.

Dynamis leva à nouveau les yeux vers les cieux tandis qu'un léger vent glacial faisait voler ses cheveux. Ce qu'il y vit ne lui plut pas du tout.

L'obscurité était déjà là.

Il se toujours vers son jeune ami qui s'entraînait toujours.

\- Tithi ! Cria-t'il.

Le jeune garçon releva la tête vers son aîné quand une explosion retentit à l'extérieur du temple. De la peur passa sur le visage de Tithi qui remit immédiatement son masque pour cacher son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura l'enfant paniqué.

Dynamis resta silencieux un instant pendant qu'une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre.

\- Des ennemis tentent de briser la porte du temple.

\- Ils… Ils vont y arriver ?

\- Non, le rassura Dynamis d'un ton calme. Personne ne peut briser cette porte, pas même la plus puissante des toupies.

« _Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils n'arriveront pas à entrer… »_ Ajouta-t'il mentalement. _« Ils finiront surement par comprendre que s'attaquer à la porte ne sert à rien et tenteront de résoudre l'énigme_ ». Dynamis garda cette réflexion pour lui, il ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage Tithi.

Il s'accroupit devant le jeune garçon pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Tithi, écoute moi bien. Je veux que tu ailles dans la salle des archives. Cette salle comporte ce que ce temple à de plus précieux. Nos ennemis ne doivent surtout pas mettre la main dessus. S'ils parvenaient à entrer, tu dois protéger les archives. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Il avait tout dis d'un ton calme mais son regard grave exprimait bien l'importance de ce qu'il demandait. Tithi hocha timidement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. D'autres explosions retentirent.

\- Maintenant vas-y.

Le garçon aux cheveux mauves fila en vitesse. Les explosions s'étaient arrêtées. Dynamis refit face à la porte pour attendre ses futurs invités. Après tout, c'était son devoir en tant qu'hôte de les accueillir le plus chaleureusement possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

A une centaine de kilomètres de la montagne de brume, trois Bladeurs marchaient dans la savane africaine. Kyoya marchait devant, la mâchoire crispée. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé venir avec eux ? Il se maudit à nouveau puis pesta contre la tête blonde qui trottinait gaiement à côté de lui.

\- Dans combien de temps en arrive ? Demanda pour la vingtième fois le jeune garçon aux yeux verts.

Et pour la vingtième fois Kyoya l'ignora, serrant la mâchoire encore plus.

Yu n'avait pas arrêté de parler et de poser des questions depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Il leur avait d'abord raconté en détail ses aventures à la poursuite des derniers membres de la Nébuleuse Noire avec Tsubasa. Jusque-là ça allait, Kyoya avait appris quelques informations intéressantes. Puis il leur avait demandé ce qu'ils avaient fait. C'est Benkei qui avait répondu à ces questions, Kyoya se contentait d'avancer en silence. Malheureusement après avoir discuté presque 2 heures avec le blond, Benkei était épuisé, Yu l'avait bien compris et l'avait laissé tranquille. Mais le jeune garçon, lui, débordait toujours d'énergie. Il avait donc commencé à poser ses questions à Kyoya au grand dam de celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous attend à la Montagne de Brume ? C'est vrai qu'il y a un grand temple en haut d'un labyrinthe ?

Le vert resta silencieux. Il avait espéré qu'en l'ignorant, Yu se lasserai. Ça n'avait pas été le cas…

\- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas Yoyo ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo ! Explosa Kyoya en s'arrêtant brusquement et en faisant face au jeune garçon le regard noir.

Yu s'arrêta aussi et lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

\- Ah tu vois que tu sais toujours parler ! S'exclama-t'il gaiement.

Kyoya émit un léger grognement. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas l'étrangler. Finalement il décida de recommencer à avancer d'un pas rapide ignorant à nouveau le garçon. Yu dut se mettre à courir pour le rattraper.

\- Eh attends-moi Yoyo ! S'écria-t'il.

Et Kyoya le maudit une nouvelle fois. Malheureusement pour lui Yu arriva de nouveau à sa hauteur. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question puis la referma, son attention avait été attirée par autre chose. Kyoya fut surpris par cette absence de parole et jeta un coup d'œil en coin au jeune Bladeur. Yu avait le regard fixé sur une forme qui se trouvait sur leur gauche. Il ralentit le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Kyoya et Benkei en firent de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Yu, curieux.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Benkei les sourcils froncés.

Kyoya plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. D'où ils étaient, la forme ressemblait à une montagne mais en regardant mieux on comprenait qu'il s'agissait plutôt de ruines. D'immenses ruines. Le vert regretta un peu que Nile et Damoure ne soient pas là, ils auraient sûrement pu leur dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais les deux autres membres des Wild Fang les attendaient près de la Montagne de Brume.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit alors Kyoya. On continue.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller ce que c'est ? S'étonna Yu.

\- Non.

\- Tu n'es même pas un tout petit peu curieux ?

\- Non. J'ai dit qu'on continuait.

Kyoya s'apprêta à reprendre la route mais le blond observait toujours les ruines comme fasciné.

\- Allez, on y va, dit-il agacé.

Et il se remet à marcher. Benkei hésita un peu puis suivi son idole.

\- Attends !

Yu courut pour se mettre devant le vert ce qui le força à s'arrêter à nouveau.

\- Tu n'as pas une drôle… d'impression à propos de cet endroit ? Demanda le blond un peu hésitant. Comme si on devait absolument y aller ?

Kyoya fronça les sourcils. Si, il l'avait aussi ressenti. Il y avait comme une petite voie dans sa tête qui le poussait à aller explorer ces ruines. Il n'aimait pas cette impression, comme si le choix ne lui appartenait pas. C'était comme avec cette histoire de Bladeurs légendaires et toutes les obligations qui en avaient suivi.

C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas y aller.

Yu n'avait pas cessé d'observer le vert pendant ses réflexions et il vit dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait de quoi il parlait.

\- Toi aussi tu le ressens ! S'enthousiasma-t'il. Alors on y va ?

\- Non.

\- Mais... s'étonna le garçon.

\- Écoute, le coupa Kyoya agacé. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une impression que je dois faire quelque chose que je vais foncer tête baissée.

\- Pourtant c'est ta spécialité, foncer tête baissée !

Kyoya grimaça. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais on était ici dans une situation très différente.

\- Je fonce tête baissée quand j'en ai envie, pas quand on me dit de le faire, rétorqua le vert.

Sur ces mots, il reprit la route et s'éloigna des ruines, mais Yu n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est exactement comme lorsqu'on avait rencontré Tithi ! Si tu n'avais pas suivi cette impression on n'aurait jamais trouvé le dernier Bladeur légendaire et on n'aurait pas pu vaincre Némésis !

\- Ce n'est plus mon problème, répondit Kyoya sans se retourner.

Yu hésita. Il fit un pas pour suivre le vert puis s'arrêta à nouveau pour observer les ruines. Ce pressentiment était trop fort et le jeune garçon avait appris à faire confiance à son intuition.

\- Moi je vais y aller. Déclara le blond.

Kyoya s'arrêta et regarda Yu avec un sourcil levé, surpris, puis il reprit son air blasé.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux.

\- Attends ! S'exclama Benkei. Tu ne vas y aller tout seul quand même ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ben-Ben, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve seul. Répondit Yu avec un sourire.

Benkei trouvait les paroles du jeune garçon assez triste, pourtant il disait ça avec une telle bonne humeur. Quand on voyait la joie de vivre du blond on avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'avait pas eu un passé facile. Passé dont il ne parlait d'ailleurs presque jamais.

Cela fit hésiter Benkei. Devait-il accompagner Yu ? Non, ça voudrait dire laisser tomber Kyoya, il ne ferait jamais ça !

\- Je vais vite explorer ces ruines puis je vous rejoins à la Montagne de brume, dit Yu, coupant Benkei dans ses réflexions.

Et avant que Kyoya et Benkei puissent dire quelque chose, il partit gaiement en faisant un léger signe de la main à ses amis.

Kyoya reprit à son tour le chemin, suivi d'un Benkei un peu hésitant. Le vert ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter de légers coups d'œil à la forme lointaine. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait se trouver là-bas d'aussi important ?

« _Ce n'est pas mon problème_ » se répéta-t'il.

Il préféra se concentrer sur ses futurs combats contre Dynamis et Tithi. La victoire ne sera pas facile, c'était deux Bladeurs légendaires après tout. Kyoya prit sa toupie. Avec son Fang Leone, il y arrivera. Il en était certain ! Il observait toujours son Leone, ses pensées avaient de nouveaux dérivés vers les étranges ruines. Il avait l'impression que sa toupie aussi lui disait d'y aller.

« _Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi_ » grogna-t'il mentalement.

Kyoya tourna la tête, on ne les voyait presque plus à présent. Le vert poussa un soupir.

\- On y va, déclara-t'il simplement en changeant de direction.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama Benkei avec un sourire soulagé.

\- Dépêchons-nous de rattraper Yu avant qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis.

* * *

 **Le troisième chapitre est terminé ! L'histoire se met doucement en place. J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenos Dias !**

 **J'espère que votre semaine se passe bien. En tout cas, me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 !**

 **Satoshi** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui c'est sûr, Ryuto est sûrement plus sociable que Ryuga haha. Moi aussi ils me font rire, pauvre Yoyo je ne pense pas qu'il ait assez de patience pour supporter Yu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le piège**

Gingka, Madoka et Tsubasa était bien arrivés en Russie. Ils avaient directement rejoint le Centre de Recherche Spatial après un long trajet en train qui avait rappelé beaucoup de souvenirs aux trois amis.

\- Au moins cette fois-ci on ne perdra pas Masamune ! Avait plaisanté Gingka en se rappelant de la fois où le soi-disant numéro 1 avait pris le mauvais train en suivant un chemin d'hamburgers.

Ça avait fait rire les autres.

« _Il ne changera jamais ce Masamune_ » pensa Gingka quand même assez nostalgique. Voyager avec lui et les autres membres des GanGan Galaxy pour le Championnat du Monde de Beyblade restait un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

En arrivant au Centre, ils avaient été accueillis par leurs vieux amis ainsi que par Hélios. Gingka avait été agréablement surpris de revoir le Bladeur d'Atlantis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'était exclamé le roux.

\- Après notre séjour dans l'espace pour détruire l'astéroïde, je me suis découvert une passion pour l'astronomie, expliqua Hélios avec un sourire.

Gingka comprenait très bien, voir la Terre de l'espace avait été une expérience incroyable, ça avait été magique !

\- Alors je suis venu ici pour les aider comme je pouvais, continua le blanc. Ils ont accepté de m'accueillir malgré le fait que j'ai failli détruire notre planète.

\- Ici on croit tous aux secondes chances, le passé n'a pas d'importance, seul nos actions présentes comptent, répondit Aleksei.

Lyra hocha vigoureusement la tête pour confirmer. L'équipe russe savait de quoi ils parlaient, eux aussi avaient fait de mauvais pour ce qu'ils pensaient être de bonnes raisons. Hélios leur sourit, il était vraiment touché par leur geste et leur compréhension.

\- En tout cas je suis content de te revoir, mon ami ! Dit Gingka. Et quand nous aurons accompli notre mission, j'aimerais te combattre à nouveau !

\- Avec plaisir !

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de notre mission, rebondit Tsubasa en se retournant vers Aleksei. Nous sommes venus en Russie car vous aviez des informations sur Johannes ?

\- Oui en effet !

Aleksei s'approcha d'un grand ordinateur et commença à pianoter sur le clavier.

\- Nous avons entendu des rumeurs sur un nouveau Bladeur qui serait arrivé en ville, expliqua le Russe, le regard toujours tourné vers l'écran. La rumeur a attiré notre attention quand on a appris que ce Bladeur se comportait de façon très étrange et qui combattrait avec une toupie Lynx...

\- Ça ressemble en effet beaucoup à notre homme, confirma Tsubasa.

\- C'est ce qu'on s'est aussi dit, continua Lyra. On a alors recherché des images de caméra de sécurité d'un lieu où ce nouveau Bladeur aurait combattu pour confirmer notre suspicion et on a trouvé notre preuve.

Aleksei afficha en grand une photo sur l'ordinateur. Ça ressemblait à l'image d'une caméra de sécurité qui aurait été prise la nuit. On y voyait une ruelle mal éclairée qui donnait sur un carrefour. Au coin de la rue, on pouvait apercevoir un homme mais il était trop éloigné pour pouvoir l'identifier. Aleksei zooma sur la photo pour qu'on ne voie plus que l'homme et là plus aucun doute possible.

\- C'est Johannes ! S'exclama Gingka enthousiaste.

\- L'image date de quand ? Demanda Tsubasa plus calme.

\- Une semaine environ. Répondit Lyra.

L'enthousiasme du roux diminua un peu. Une semaine c'était long. Il pouvait être parti depuis longtemps maintenant. Il se tourna vers Tsubasa pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensant mais celui-ci répondit à sa question avant même qu'il la pose.

\- C'est la piste la plus sérieuse qu'on a depuis qu'on est à sa poursuite. Même s'il a des risques qu'il soit déjà parti, il faut enquêter sur le pourquoi de sa présence dans cette ville.

Madoka hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

\- On peut commencer par rechercher les Bladeurs qu'il a combattu et leur poser des questions, ajouta-t'elle.

\- Bonne idée ! S'exclama Gingka dont l'excitation était revenu.

\- Je vais d'abord contacter l'AMBB pour leur donner les nouvelles informations, dit la brune.

Elle fila dans la pièce à côté avec son ordinateur après qu'Aleksei lui ai envoyé la photo de Johannes.

\- C'est quand même étrange, pensa Tsubasa à voix haute. Ça fait des mois qu'on le recherche sans trouver aucune preuve et voilà que brusquement on a une photo et des témoins...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ? Demanda Hélios.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je trouve juste que c'est... comment dire ? Un peu facile. Il est un maître dans le jeu de la dissimulation, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Un silence accueillit ses réflexions. En effet, Tsubasa avait raison, ça ne tenait pas la route.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Gingka en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'enquêter sur sa présence mais en faisant attention de ne pas tomber dans son jeu.

Le Bladeur légendaire de l'automne hocha la tête mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Madoka revint dans la pièce. Tout le monde se figea en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait. Elle était livide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Madoka ? Demanda Tsubasa; inquiet.

\- Je... je viens d'avoir Hikaru et Ryo. La Nébuleuse Noire a attaqué la Montagne de Brume...

Les couleurs disparurent aussitôt des visages des Bladeurs remplacés par de l'horreur.

\- Dynamis et Tithi ? Demanda Gingka d'une voix blanche.

\- Ils sont à l'hôpital, Dynamis est dans un état critique...

Gingka se retourna et donna un coup de poing contre le mur pour étouffer sa colère. La Nébuleuse noire avait à nouveau fait souffrir ses amis.

\- Johannes s'est montré ici pour nous donner une fausse piste, pour nous éloigner ?

\- Oui on dirait bien, souffla Madoka d'une petite voix.

Le roux donna un nouveau coup de poing. La douleur se propagea le long de son bras et le fit grimacer.

\- Nous devons y aller, ajouta la brune.

Gingka et Tsubasa étaient d'accord. Ils décidèrent de partir tout de suite. Avant leur départ, Hélios vint les voir.

\- Je suis désolé pour vos amis. J'aurais préféré que nos retrouvailles se passent autrement.

\- Nous aussi, répondit Gingka avec un sourire triste. Mais c'était quand même chouette de te revoir, mon ami.

\- Et ne vous en faites pas pour ce Johannes, on va continuer à enquêter.

\- Merci Hélios.

Et se fut dans un silence de plomb que les trois amis reprirent le train, tous inquiets pour leurs amis.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenta était stupéfait comme Ryuto pouvait ressembler si fort à Ryuga sur certains points mais être si différents sur d'autres. Tous les deux semblaient préférer la difficulté et éviter les sentiers battus. Aucun des deux n'était facile à suivre dans leur périple. Mais là où Ryuga avançait devant en silence sans un regard en arrière, son jeune frère lui marchait à la même hauteur que Kenta en discutant gaiement. Le blanc lui avait raconté quelques une de ses aventures en tant que chasseurs de trésors.

\- Ta vie est si passionnante !

\- Sûrement pas plus que celle d'un Bladeur légendaire ! Avait ri Ryuto.

Ils étaient arrivés au temple thaïlandais et ils recherchaient maintenant la toupie dont ils avaient entendu parler. La rumeur parlait d'une puissante toupie dragon qui serait caché dans ce temple. Ça devait être L-Drago et si L-Drago était toujours là, Ryuga devait l'être aussi ! Le vert était plein d'espoir.

Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs étroits. Ryuto était devenu bien plus sérieux une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés au temple, ses yeux scrutaient les lieux, ne loupant aucun détail.

\- La toupie doit se trouver au sommet du temple, expliqua le blanc à voix basse. J'ai déjà exploré des temples similaires, il ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver.

Kenta hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et suivi le blanc. Ce dernier avait raison, ils trouvèrent rapidement le sommet du temple mais la pièce était vide. Il n'y avait ni toupie, ni aucune inscription qui pourrait les aider. Kenta se retourna vers Ryuto pour lui demander ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant quand une voix retenti.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, voilà deux jeunes apprentis aventuriers !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent simultanément pour faire face à l'inconnu. Il s'agissait d'un jeune adulte aux longs cheveux d'un orange vif. Il leur fit un sourire carnassier.

\- Vous êtes là pour la toupie je suppose ?

Kenta et Ryuto se lancèrent un regard méfiant. Qui était cet homme ? Il ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

\- Alors les enfants on a perdu la langue ? Rit l'inconnu.

\- Que sais-tu sur la toupie ? Répondit finalement Ryuto.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit encore plus.

\- On va faire en deal. Je vois que vous êtes des Bladeurs donc on va faire un combat. Si vous gagnez je vous dirais tout sur la toupie et si c'est moi qui gagne, vous devrez me donner vos toupies.

Kenta manqua de s'étrangler en entendant sa proposition.

\- Hors de question, s'écria le vert.

\- Viens Kenta on s'en va, dit calmement Ryuto en lançant un regard un peu hautain à l'inconnu. On perd notre temps ici.

Ils firent un pas vers l'entrée mais deux autres hommes y apparurent et bloqua le chemin. Ryuto serra la mâchoire, agacé.

\- En fait, vous n'avez pas trop le choix, rit à nouveau l'homme aux cheveux oranges.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, répondit le blanc en sortant son lanceur et sa toupie.

Il jeta un regard à Kenta avec un léger sourire comme pour dire « Tu veux bien que je m'en occupe ? ». Le vert hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire. Ryuto reporta alors son attention sur son adversaire. Kenta fut à nouveau frappé par sa ressemblance avec Ryuga. Il portait sur l'homme un regard à la fois froid et déterminé, et il avait même, lui aussi, une toupie dragon.

3

2

1

Hyper vitesse !

Les deux toupies étaient propulsées avec adresse et se mirent à tourner comme pour jauger leur adversaire. La toupie de l'homme était une Dark Gasher.

« _Évidemment_ » se dit Kenta en se rappelant de Tetsuya, le dingue des crabes, qui possédait la même toupie.

\- Je vais en terminer rapidement, dit Ryuto. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre contre quelqu'un comme toi.

L'homme aux cheveux orange écarquilla les yeux avant de rougir de colère.

\- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, sale gamin !

Le blanc l'ignora et écarta les bras.

\- Dragonis, coup spécial ! Marteau foudroyant !

Des boules de lumière apparurent dans les mains de Ryuto tandis qu'une aura électrique entoura sa toupie.

\- Dark Gasher ! Cria l'inconnu d'une voix paniquée.

Mais la toupie fut éjectée contre le mur et cessa de tourner. Le combat était déjà terminé.

\- Maintenant remplis ta part du contrat, dit le blanc d'un ton froid.

L'homme regarda derrière lui comme pour demander de l'aide à ses amis mais ces derniers avaient disparu dès que les choses avaient commencé à mal tourner pour eux. Il fit alors quelques pas vers la sortie mais le Dragonis de Ryuto s'interposa.

\- Ok ok tout doux, dit l'orange en marchant à reculons. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Où est la toupie ? Demanda Kenta.

L'inconnu leur jeta un regard un peu mal à l'aise puis baissa les yeux vers le sol.

\- En fait euh... il n'y a pas de toupie, c'est juste une rumeur et on en a profité pour euh... dépouiller les gens qui venaient à sa recherche.

Kenta serra les poings. Quel sale type ! Ryuto sembla penser pareil car Dragonis fonça vers l'orange qui fila à toute vitesse vers la sortie pour disparaître.

\- Ils sont pire que des pilleurs de tombe, marmonna le blanc en récupérant sa toupie.

\- L-Drago n'est pas là, dit Kenta dépité.

\- Non malheureusement.

Kenta sentit tout son espoir s'envoler. Il s'assit contre le mur et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- Hey, ne t'en fait pas, lui répondit son ami en s'accroupissant face à lui. On va continuer à chercher !

\- Mais c'était la piste la plus prometteuse !

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une piste est plus prometteuse qu'une autre que c'est forcément la bonne. On trouve rarement du premier coup, le plus important c'est de ne pas abandonner et on y arrivera.

Kenta releva les yeux. Il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ! Il le devait pour Ryuga. Il fit un léger sourire à son ami.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu ferais un bon chasseur de trésor ?

Ryuto rigola de bon cœur puis repris un visage plus sérieux.

\- Tu avais d'autres pistes ? Je peux les comparer avec les miennes pour voir la prochaine qu'on va suivre ?

\- Oui j'en ai !

Kenta fouilla dans son sac pour ressortir un carnet où il avait noté ses recherches. Il le tendit à Ryuto qui le survola. Après plusieurs minutes de lecture il sembla trouver quelque chose, son visage s'illumina.

\- Dans mes recherches j'avais aussi trouvé ce temple où une puissante toupie aurait été construite ! S'exclama-t'il en rendant le carnet ouvert sur la page avec la rumeur dont il parlait. Ça vaut la peine d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil !

\- D'accord !

Kenta se redressa d'un bon, à nouveau plein d'espoir. Et nos deux amis repartirent pour de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

 **Je trouve que ce n'est pas facile de trouver des titres pour les chapitres, je manque toujours d'inspiration et finalement j'en mets un qui ne me plait pas vraiment. Enfin bon, vu que Gingka et ses amis ainsi que Kenta et Ryuto tombaient dans des pièges, ça pouvait convenir comme titre de chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews, c'est toujours très motivant et ça m'aide à m'améliorer ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver ce week-end.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Mawazo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni hăo !**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 !**

 **katatsu-chan :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je dois avouer que l'orthographe est l'une de mes bêtes noires. Quand je lis des textes écrits par d'autres je les vois mais impossible de les trouver dans mes propres textes même en faisant attention. D'habitude une amie relit mes textes avant que je les publie mais elle est en vacances la chanceuse. Enfin je suis soulagée que ça ne soit pas dérangeant. Merci c'est vraiment ce que je voulais faire, une fanfic dans la pure tradition Beyblade ! Je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez et la tienne, Lost Memories, est d'ailleurs une de celle que j'ai préféré dans le fandom BMF en français (donc ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que ce soit toi qui me dise - ou plutôt m'écrive - ça) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : le mystère des ruines**

\- J'adorerais pouvoir lire le hiéroglyphe, ce serait trop génial ! S'exclama Yu à voix haute d'un ton enthousiaste.

Yu venait d'arriver aux ruines. Elles étaient encore plus grandes vu de près ! De nombreuses parties de cet ancien édifice semblaient assez bien conservées, seul le toit manquait à certains endroits. Le garçon avait emprunté un long couloir qui s'enfonçait dans le bâtiment. Les murs étaient remplis de symboles que Yu avait reconnus comme étant des hiéroglyphes et il en avait conclu qu'il se trouvait dans un ancien temple égyptien. Ça l'avait mis de très bonne humeur, il avait toujours été intéressé par la mythologie égyptienne, avec leurs Dieux et Déesses ainsi que par l'histoire des pharaons. Il admirait tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. C'était quand même dingue que les Égyptiens aient pu construire quelque chose d'aussi immense et qui existe encore presque 3000 ans plus tard avec les moyens qu'ils avaient à cette époque !

\- C'est dommage que Yoyo et Ben-Ben ne soit pas venu avec moi je suis sûr qu'ils auraient adoré !

Tant pis, il leur racontera ce qu'il avait découvert.

Yu continua à avancer le long du couloir. L'avantage qu'il n'y ait plus de toit à certains endroits c'est qu'il pouvait voir bien plus clairement les symboles. Ceux qu'ils voyaient pour le moment semblaient retracer l'histoire d'un pharaon, Yu pouvait le reconnaître grâce la couronne rouge et blanche qu'il portait sur la tête. Là il apercevait le Dieu égyptien à la tête d'oiseau avec comme un soleil au-dessus, il s'agissait de Rê, le dieu soleil, si sa mémoire était bonne, ce qui était généralement le cas.

Au bout du couloir, Yu arriva dans une grande salle. Ici encore une partie du toit et d'un mur s'était écroulé. Le blond observa la pièce et poussa un léger cri, à la fois de surprise et de joie en voyant un trou arrondi et lisse sur le sol. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à un stadium de beyblade ! Ça voudrait dire que les Égyptiens avaient probablement déjà des toupies et jouaient au beyblade !

\- C'est incroyable ! Souffla-t'il.

Il regretta à nouveau l'absence de ses amis, ils auraient pu jouer dans un ancien temple égyptien, c'était une occasion qui ne se présentait pas souvent.

Il vit un nouveau couloir vers la gauche et l'emprunta. Il tomba rapidement sur une nouvelle pièce - enfin ce qu'il supposa être une pièce - complètement détruite. La nature avait repris ses droits ici et la végétation y avait poussé donnant un certain charme à l'endroit. Des palmiers et des fleurs se mélangeaient aux pierres du temple. Yu n'y traîna pas et passa sous une grande arche en bon état. Il s'apprêtait à prendre un nouveau passage quand il eut soudain une drôle d'impression d'être observé et se figea. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Yu fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ils avaient maintenant un mauvais pressentiment. Il refît quelques pas en arrière, vers la pièce en ruine pour pouvoir voir derrière les quelques arbres qui y avaient poussés mais il ne vit toujours rien.

Le jeune garçon se décida alors à continuer et emprunta l'arche. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans une grande salle assez semblable à la première à la différence que le plafond était ici complètement écroulé ce qui avait provoqué l'effacement d'une grande partie des hiéroglyphes. Il y avait à nouveau un stadium beyblade égyptien légèrement plus grand que le précédent. Yu était moins enthousiaste qu'auparavant. Le mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait pas quitté et le blond avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, marmonna-t'il.

\- Tu parles souvent tout seul, petit ?

Yu sursauta et se retourna. En dessous de l'arche se tenait un jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux rouges ébouriffés avec des mèches noires qui lui encadraient le visage et des yeux sombres. Yu remarqua une légère cicatrice qui partait de sa pommette droite à l'arrière de sa mâchoire.

Yu fit un pas en arrière, méfiant. Il avait eu raison, il n'était pas tout seul de ces ruines. Le blond décida de se la jouer désinvolte.

\- Ça m'arrive, répondit-t'il en haussant les épaules. Tu es qui toi d'abord ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ouvrit la bouche quand une autre voix l'interrompit. Yu se figea en reconnaissant cette voix.

« _Oh non pas lui !_ »

\- Mon cher Yu ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

À côté du rouge apparu Doji en chair et en os, son faux sourire sur les lèvres. Alors comme ça il avait bien survécu à sa chute suite au combat entre Ryuga et Rago. Il était vraiment increvable. Doji portait à nouveau son costume mauve. Ses cheveux étaient devenus gris mais il avait toujours une mèche jaune qui passait devant son visage. Son monocle lui donnait un air encore plus fou qu'avant.

Yu prit sa toupie et son lanceur, prêt à se défendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Doji ? Demanda-t'il en serrant les dents.

\- Disons que les affaires continuent... Répondit-il d'un air mystérieux.

\- Quelque soit tes plans je ne te laisserais pas faire !

Doji fit un pas dans la salle. Yu réagit en reculant ce qui sembla amuser Doji.

\- Je crains mon cher Yu que tu ne sois bientôt plus en mesure de m'en empêcher.

Le blond blêmit un peu avant de se reprendre. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par cet homme ! Il examina la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était dans une grande salle sans plafond. Il y avait deux entrées, celle par laquelle il était entré avec l'arche où se trouvait Doji et le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Yu jeta un coup d'œil à la deuxième entrée à sa droite mais, comme il s'y attendait, un autre homme - Yu se rappelait l'avoir déjà vu dans le QG de la Nébuleuse noire mais il n'avait pas retenu son nom - bloquait la sortie. Il était coincé.

« _Bon finalement je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir ici tout seul_ » regretta un peu Yu.

Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils étaient tous dans ces ruines c'est qu'il y avait bien quelque chose d'important donc son intuition était correcte.

Si seulement il pouvait contacter Tsubasa. Depuis le temps qu'ils cherchaient la trace de Doji, voilà que Yu tombait par hasard dessus. Quelle ironie.

Comment se sortir de cette situation ?

\- Évidemment, repris Doji, sortant Yu de ses pensées. Ton cas pourrait être différent si tu décidais de rejoindre à nouveau la Nébuleuse noire...

\- Jamais ! Répondit immédiatement Yu en foudroyant Doji du regard.

Rejoindre la Nébuleuse noire avait été la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Il s'en voudrait toujours un peu de ce qu'il avait fait pour cette organisation. Pour se rattraper, il ferait de son mieux pour empêcher Doji d'accomplir ses projets.

Celui-ci haussa alors les épaules et son sourire devint plus carnassier.

\- Alors, tant pis pour toi.

Yu leva son lanceur prêt à lancer sa toupie. Ça n'allait pas être facile de s'en sortir surtout s'ils l'attaquaient tous en même temps mais il pouvait y arriver.

Doji leva les mains, toujours son sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tout doux, ce n'est pas moi que tu vas affronter. J'ai l'adversaire idéal.

Il fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser la place à une autre personne. Cette fois la peur envahit le jeune garçon aux yeux verts.

« _Non ! N'importe qui mais pas lui !_ » Paniqua-t'il.

Reiji s'avança dans la salle lentement en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Sa frange jaune et rousse cachait ses yeux reptiliens.

\- La proie qui m'a échappée... ça va être amusant de te brisssser à nouveau.

Le serpent se plaça d'un côté du stadium égyptien et attendit que Yu vienne de l'autre mais le blond resta figé, paralysé par la peur. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans l'un de ses cauchemars.

\- Allons allons Yu, ressaisis-toi ! Rigola Doji.

Ce fut l'électrochoc qui suffit à Yu pour se ressaisir. Il se mit face à son ennemi et prépara sa toupie.

« _Je peux le faire ! Je peux le vaincre !_ » Se répéta le blond.

Il lança un regard déterminé à Reiji mais quand il croisa ses yeux rouges il sentit, à nouveau, la frayeur revenir. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de son dernier combat contre le serpent, de ce désespoir qui l'avait envahi en voyant, impuissant, sa toupie se faire détruire, ainsi que de la trahison par Doji et Ryuga qu'il pensait être ses amis alors que dès le départ ils ne l'avaient considéré que comme un simple pion.

Cette fois-ci se sera différent ! Il n'était plus ce garçon naïf, il était devenu bien plus fort et il allait le prouver !

3

2

1

Hyper vitesse !

Les deux toupies furent lancées.

\- Je te laisse t'en occuper Reiji, dit Doji en disparaissant par l'arche avec le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Le combat débuta.

Serpent passa directement à l'attaque mais Libra esquiva les coups. Yu serra les dents. Sa toupie était de type endurance, elle pouvait facilement tenir sur la longueur. Normalement il n'aimait pas utiliser cette technique, ce n'était pas amusant d'attendre que l'autre toupie s'arrête de tourner sans l'attaquer, mais ici on était dans un cas particulier. Si Libra touchait la toupie de Reiji, elle serait affectée par son poison. La meilleure solution était d'éviter toutes les attaques et attendre que le Serpent se vide de toute son énergie. C'était sa seule chance. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur que la dernière fois.

Reiji siffla d'agacement, son corps se déplaçait de gauche à droit de manière hachée, comme s'il était possédé.

\- Ta solution c'est de fuirrrr ? Ça ne marchera pas ! Je vais te détruire !

Serpent repassa à l'offensive, s'approchant à toute vitesse de la toupie verte.

\- Libra vague sonique !

Libra envoya une onde verte vers Serpent qui fut éjecté au loin. Yu eut un petit soupir de soulagement, ce n'était pas passé loin.

La toupie de Reiji ne laissait aucun répit à Yu qui dû plusieurs fois utiliser son coup spécial pour remettre de la distance entre leur deux toupies. Reiji tremblait de frustration. Un immense serpent apparut soudainement dans le stadium et fonça vers Libra les crochets en avant.

\- Libra ! Enfuis-toi ! S'écria Yu, paniqué.

Mais la toupie verte ne put l'éviter et elle se prit de plein fouet les 15 larmes du serpent qui injectèrent le poison. Libra riposta et rendit les coups pour limiter les dégâts. Mais le mal était fait. La fuite n'était plus une option maintenant. À chaque attaque de serpent, Yu pouvait voir la puissance de sa toupie diminuer. La frayeur revint s'insinuer dans le jeune blond comme du venin coulant dans ses propres veines.

\- Tiens bon Libra ! Cria-t'il.

\- Alors Yu, est-ce que c'est amusant de voir sa toupie se faire détruire devant soi ? Ou bien ressens-tu de la douleur pure ?

Yu serra les poings. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on devait jouer au Beyblade ! Le Beyblade c'est un combat entre deux toupies et deux esprits, où chacun devait donner le meilleur de lui tout en respectant son adversaire. Le beyblade devait être amusant, sinon à quoi bon y jouer ? Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que le Serpent combattait. Reiji lui n'avait qu'un objectif : détruire. Ne laisser que de la peur et désespoir.

Poison Serpent se mit à tourner rapidement autour de Libra. Des débris de la toupie verte étaient éjectés dans tous les sens, brisant peu à peu Libra mais aussi son Bladeur.

\- Non Libra… Murmura Yu, impuissant.

Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer… Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune garçon. Il allait perdre, il n'était pas à la hauteur.

« _Je suis désolé Libra…_ »

Reiji ricana, jubilant de voir le jeune garçon désespéré. Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps.

\- Le venin de serpent est en train de parcourir ta pauvre Libra et cette fois tu ne pourras plus t'échapper !

* * *

 **Le chapitre 5 est terminé ! Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Yu, j'avoue que ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part de l'avoir donné en festin à Reiji... Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as décidé de visiter ces ruines tout seul ! (Enfin si, quand même un peu, vu que c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire...). On verra comment tu t'en sortiras dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **D'ailleurs je recommence les cours lundi donc les chapitres suivants arriveront peut-être un peu moins régulièrement mais il devrait quand même au moins en avoir un par week-ends.**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Mawazo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo !**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 ! J'ai mis plus de temps pour publier ce chapitre car, comme je l'ai expliqué à la fin du chapitre précédant, j'ai repris les cours (les vacances me manquent déjà *soupirs*). Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents et il y a plus d'actions. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Flower04 : **Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Je trouve que trois saisons de Beyblade Metal ce n'était pas assez, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu envie d'écrire une "suite". Ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'adore Yu donc il aura une place assez importante dans mon histoire, on pourra fangirler (ça se dit ?) ensemble ! Merci !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La toupie dragon**

Le Poison Serpent tournait autour de Libra complètement pris au piège. Chaque coup infligeait de gros dégâts à la toupie tandis que le venin se propageait, aspirant toute la force qui lui restait.

\- Libra ! Cria Yu, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que le désespoir commençait à l'envelopper complètement.

Reiji jubilait, se nourrissant de la peur de sa proie, jouant avec elle pour n'en laisser plus rien.

\- Regarde ta toupie se faire mettre en morceau ! Il est où ton esprit de Bladeur maintenant ?

\- Pitié, arrête ! Le supplia le blond. Arrête !

La situation semblait sans espoir. Libra essayait de tenir bon comme elle pouvait mais les 15 lames du serpent ne lui laissaient aucune chance de s'échapper.

\- Libra ! Cria à nouveau Yu.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. La peur et le désespoir le figeaient complètement comme s'il était changé en pierre. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait ça, les deux fois à cause de Reiji. Il sentait son esprit de Bladeur se briser en même temps que sa toupie.

« _Tiens bon Libra, je t'en supplie…_ »

\- Ça ne ssssert à rien, tu es finis.

\- Yu !

Yu se redressa en entendant la voix familière de Benkei Il regarda vers l'arche et vit Benkei et Kyoya apparaître. Un léger élan d'espoir réchauffa le cœur du blond tandis que Reiji émit un sifflement de mécontentement.

Les deux amis analysèrent rapidement la situation. Kyoya fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le Serpent.

\- Vous êtes venus. Souffla Yu à bout de force.

Benkei se précipita vers le stadium en sortant sa toupie.

\- J'arrive Yu ! Dark Bububulll !

\- Non arrête !

Benkei se figea en entendant la voix sèche de Kyoya.

\- Mais Kyoya...

\- Ce n'est pas ton combat, c'est celui de Yu.

Kyoya plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts du blond. Yu le supplia en silence de l'aider, il n'y arrivera pas tout seul.

\- C'est l'occasion pour lui de prendre sa revanche et de prouver ce qu'il vaut. Dit le vert à Benkei sans cesser de regarder Yu.

\- Yoyo...

\- Libra n'a pas abandonné, elle.

Yu regarda sa toupie. C'est vrai, elle souffrait mais elle tournait toujours. Soudain, le blond eut un regain d'énergie. Si Kyoya croyait en lui alors il devait faire pareil ! Tant que Libra tenait bon, l'espoir était permis. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'abandonner et de se laisser terrasser par la peur. Il donnait toujours tout ce qu'il avait à chaque combat sans laisser tomber et c'est grâce à ça qu'il était arrivé jusqu'ici.

\- Libra ! Cria encore Yu.

Mais cette fois ce n'était pas du désespoir qu'on entendait dans sa voix mais une nouvelle détermination.

Libra réagit à son appel. Une aura verte l'entoura et elle se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite.

\- Mais c'est... c'est imposssssible ! Le poison coule dans tes veines, il ne devrait pas te rester autant d'énergie !

\- Libra et moi nous sommes beaucoup améliorés depuis notre dernier combat ! On est devenu bien plus fort !

L'aura verte se propagea en une explosion sonique éjectant plus loin le Poison Serpent et libérant enfin Libra.

\- Bien joué Yu ! Cria Benkei.

La présence de ses amis avait gonflé à bloc le jeune blond qui arborait maintenant son habituel sourire confiant.

Poison serpent repassa à l'attaque mais Libra évitait toutes les attaques avec une nouvelle vigueur. Cependant personne n'était dupe. La toupie avait subi énormément de dégâts, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps à cette allure. Le sol du stadium était d'ailleurs rempli de petits fragments de métal de Libra.

Reiji s'énervait de plus en plus. Il voulait en finir, le voir souffrir, le briser.

\- Coup ssspécial obscur ! Serpent attaque du venin !

Une dizaine de serpents apparurent et se dirigèrent vers la toupie verte la gueule grande ouverte.

\- Libra ! Jugement infernal final ! Cria Yu, désespéré.

Une colonne verte apparut au-dessus de la toupie mais elle disparut tout de suite. Reiji ricana.

\- Tu n'as plus l'énergie suffisante, le venin circule dans les veines de ta précieuse petite toupie.

\- N'abandonne pas Libra ! Fais le pour moi !

La toupie tenta à nouveau son coup spécial. Cette fois-ci la colonne de lumière surgit de manière plus vive et plus puissante tandis que les ondes obligèrent les spectateurs à se boucher les oreilles. Yu eut un grand sourire, les yeux brillants. Elle l'avait fait ! Libra avait réussi !

\- Poison serpent !

\- Libra !

La toupie serpent entra en collision avec l'onde verte. Une énorme explosion s'en suivit, détruisant un peu plus la salle et soulevant un nuage de poussière. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Quand finalement le stadium fut à nouveau visible, seule une toupie verte tournait encore difficilement.

Reiji tomba sur ses genoux devant son Poison Serpent inerte.

Yu avait les yeux écarquillés, ne revenant pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- J'ai... gagné ?

Benkei explosa de joie. Kyoya eut un sourire approbateur. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de profiter de la victoire.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama l'autre sbire de la Nébuleuse noire. Doji va être furieux ! Hyper vitesse !

Il lança sa toupie dans le stadium à pleine vitesse.

\- Rock Orso, détruis-la !

La toupie fonça vers Libra. Yu poussa un cri mais sa toupie n'avait plus suffisamment d'énergie pour éviter le coup fatal. Alors que la toupie ours arriva inévitablement sur Libra, une autre toupie verte s'interposa pour la protéger.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué que le combat était terminé. Dit sèchement Kyoya.

Yu reprit son souffle et lança un regard reconnaissant à Kyoya.

\- Reprend ta toupie Yu, ordonna le vert.

Le jeune garçon obéit et descendit dans le stadium pour ramasser sa toupie qui tournait faiblement, à bout de force. Dès qu'il fut sorti, Kyoya leva le bras et Leone créa une puissante tornade qui envoya valser la toupie ours et son Bladeur d'un coup. Le sbire retomba, inconscient.

Le combat était maintenant officiellement terminé.

\- Ça va Yu ? Demanda alors Benkei.

\- Oui je crois, répondit le jeune garçon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa toupie et grimaça. Libra avait subi de graves dégâts, presqu'autant que lors de son premier combat contre le serpent. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait gagné. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit soudain. Ils avaient donné tout ce qu'ils avaient et ils avaient réussi !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Kyoya.

Le visage de Yu s'assombrit immédiatement.

\- Doji.

Kyoya serra alors la mâchoire. La présence du directeur était un très mauvais signe. Le blond leur raconta alors tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

\- Il faut découvrir ce que la Nébuleuse Noire prépare cette fois, déclara Kyoya.

Les deux approuvèrent et ils suivirent le même chemin qu'avait emprunté le directeur quelques temps auparavant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyoya, Benkei et Yu débouchèrent rapidement dans une salle en parfait état, bien plus grande que les précédentes. Devant eux se trouvait trois stadium beyblade derrières lesquels il y avait une sorte de grande estrade. De part et d'autre de la pièce on remarquait deux immenses statues de pharaon semblant juger toutes les personnes présentes. Et elles étaient nombreuses. En effet, Doji était là avec le garçon aux cheveux rouges, il y avait aussi un grand nombre de membres de la Nébuleuse noire. Tous étaient sur l'estrade et observaient ce qui se trouvait contre le mur du fond. Kyoya écarquilla les yeux et remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'une grande dalle de pierre avec une immense tête de dragon gravée dessus.

Leur entrée fut malheureusement remarquée et les sbires sautèrent immédiatement de l'estrade pour faire face aux intrus en sortant leur lanceur. Seul un resta au côté de Doji et de l'autre jeune homme, il semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux manuscrit.

Kyoya et Benkei sortirent eux aussi leur lanceur et leur toupie, prêt à combattre, tandis que Yu resta là, impuissant, son Flame Libra étant trop endommagé.

Doji leva un sourcil surpris avant de reprendre son faux sourire.

\- Il semblerait que Reiji ne soit plus à la hauteur. Débarrassez-moi de cette vermine, ordonna-t'il à ses sbires.

Ceux-ci se divisèrent en deux groupes et se placèrent devant les deux stadium aux extrémités pour faire face à Kyoya et Benkei.

3

2

1

Hyper vitesse

Cinq sbires faisaient face à Kyoya, quatre à Benkei. Le vert avait un sourire confiant qui disparut rapidement. Ils étaient bien meilleurs qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il voulait en finir au plus vite.

\- Leone ! Rugissement tempétueux du lion !

Une tornade se forma dans le stadium mais ne parvint pas à éjecter ses adversaires. Kyoya serra les dents. Se débarrasser d'eux séparément aurait été un jeu d'enfant mais là ils étaient trop nombreux.

Benkei ne s'en sortait pas mieux. Son Dark Bull était pris en cisaille entre les quatre toupies adverses et il subissait de gros dégâts.

Doji observa les combats pendant quelques secondes puis s'en détourna quand il vit que ses hommes avaient clairement l'avantage. Il reporta son attention sur le sbire au manuscrit.

\- As-tu compris comment ouvrir la dalle ?

\- Non pas encore, Maître.

\- Alors tu ferais bien de te dépêcher ! Répliqua-t'il, agacé.

Le sbire hocha rapidement la tête et replongea dans sa lecture.

\- Doji ! S'exclama une voix à l'entrée de la salle.

Yu se retourna et eut un grand sourire en reconnaissant le nouveau venu.

\- Kéké ! S'enthousiasma le blond.

En effet, Kenta se tenait à l'entrée de la grande pièce les poings serrés.

Doji poussa un soupir, agacé par cette interruption et se retourna à son tour. De la surprise puis de l'amusement passa sur son visage quand il vit qui accompagnait Kenta.

\- Tiens Ryuto, quelle ironie !

\- Doji, salua le blanc d'une voix froide.

Ses yeux dorés traversèrent la salle analysant la situation avant de se figer sur la gravure de dragon.

\- Kenta, murmura-t'il.

Le vert suivit le regard de Ryuto et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je trouve aussi l'ironie de la situation très amusante, s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

Ryuto serra la mâchoire.

Yu observa la scène, curieux. Il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est amusant ? Demanda-t'il finalement. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dis qui tu étais ! Ajouta-t'il en s'adressant au rouge.

\- La présence du petit frère de Ryuga ici, évidement. Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé. Et mon nom est Karasu.

Il fit une petite courbette, toujours amusé.

Yu fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait toujours pas l'ironie de la situation. Puis tout d'un coup, la clarté se fit dans son esprit ! Kenta était ici, or Madoka leur avait dit qu'il était parti à la recherche de Ryuga et il y avait une immense dalle de pierre avec une gravure de dragon que la Nébuleuse noire semblait vouloir. Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

\- L-Drago… murmura-t'il.

Doji applaudit, sarcastique.

\- Bravo mon cher Yu, tu as compris. Nous allons récupérer la toupie interdite !

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! S'écria Kenta en sortant sa toupie et en visant Doji.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils.

\- C'est toi qui compte m'en empêcher ?

Il sauta à son tour de l'estrade et se plaça devant le stadium du milieu inutilisé.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

3

2

1

Hyper Vitesse !

Flash Sagittario et Dark Wolf se lancèrent directement de violentes attaques en y mettant toute leur puissance.

Pendant que le combat faisait rage. Ryuto monta sur l'estrade pour faire face à Karasu. Ils se foudroyèrent mutuellement du regard. Les deux sortirent aussi leur toupie et sans un mot ils la lancèrent.

\- Tiens une toupie dragon, ricana le rouge en voyant le Dragonis de Ryuto. Le cadet veut faire comme son aîné.

Ryuto ne répondit pas à la provocation et se contenta d'ordonner à Dragonis d'attaquer la toupie de Karasu. Il s'agissait d'un Storm Raven, une toupie de type attaque mais sa défense semblait également impressionnante.

\- Ce ne sont pas ces faibles attaques qui feront bouger Raven, s'amusa Karasu.

\- Je ne faisais que te tester, répliqua Ryuto.

En effet les assauts de Dragonis redoublèrent d'intensité faisant disparaître le sourire du rouge. Il tendit le bras mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le sol trembla. Les deux Bladeurs rappelèrent leur toupie et ils s'écartèrent brusquement pour éviter les blocs de pierre qui tombaient du plafond.

\- Un tremblement de terre ! Paniqua le sbire au manuscrit.

\- Mais non idiot ! Répliqua Doji. C'est la dalle qui s'ouvre !

En effet, la grande dalle était en train de lentement descendre dans le sol dévoilant une sorte de compartiment caché qui brillait d'un éclat rouge sang. Doji observa la toupie interdite, fasciné.

\- Enfin… Murmura le directeur de la Nébuleuse Noire. Apparemment c'étaient des combats beyblade qui permettaient d'ouvrir la dalle !

\- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose Doji ? S'exclama Kenta. Flash Sagittario, Attaque Flèches en Piqué !

Doji se reconcentra brusquement sur son combat mais trop tard, Dark Wolf fut éjecté du stade et se figea dans le mur.

Karasu profita que personne ne faisait attention à lui pour s'approcher de L-Drago, il avança sa main de la toupie avec un air gourmand mais avant qu'il puisse la toucher, une toupie fonça droit sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de reculer pour éviter de se la prendre de plein fouet. La toupie lui égratigna la main. Il lança un regard furieux à la toupie puis eut un rire amusé en voyant dans quel état elle se trouvait et se concentra alors sur le Bladeur.

\- Tu essayes de m'attaquer avec ce bout de ferraille, dit-il à Yu.

Le blond s'était précipité sur l'estrade et avait envoyé Libra pour éviter qu'il puisse entrer en possession de L-Drago. Libra tournait avec difficulté entre Karasu et la toupie interdite.

\- Disons plutôt que je gagne du temps, rétorqua Yu avec un grand sourire espiègle.

Et ça avait marché. Kenta et Ryuto était maintenant de part et d'autre de Karasu qui semblait furieux. Ils le visaient avec leur toupie.

\- Cette toupie est à moi ! Je suis le nouvel Empereur Dragon ! Cria le rouge.

\- Non ! Répliqua Kenta. Ryuga est l'unique Empereur Dragon !

\- Ryuga est mort !

\- Es-tu bien sûr de ça ? Demanda sèchement une voix.

Tous se figèrent. Cette voix… Ils se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce. Ryuga se tenait fièrement là.

Il n'était pas dans un très bon état. Il était très pâle et avait des égratignures et des bleus sur tout le corps. Il portait ses habituels t-shirt et pantalons noirs mais ils étaient déchirés, il n'avait par contre pas sa veste blanche sur ses épaules. Malgré son état, il regardait toutes les personnes présentes de haut. Son regard doré s'attarda légèrement plus longtemps sur son frère et Kenta. Il cilla un peu en voyant Karasu. Finalement il lança un regard haineux à Doji.

Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

\- C'est... impossible ! Tu es mort !

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que c'était aussi facile de se débarrasser de moi, Doji ? Ricana Ryuga.

Le blanc s'avança dans la salle. Tous les membres de la Nébuleuse noire semblaient être figés de peur uniquement par sa simple présence.

« _Et il n'a même pas sa toupie_ » Se dit Kenta un peu admiratif.

Kyoya et Benkei en profitèrent pour se débarrasser rapidement de leurs adversaires.

Ryuga monta tranquillement sur l'estrade et se dirigea vers L-Drago dont la lueur rouge augmentait de puissante à mesure que son Bladeur s'approchait, comme réagissant à sa présence.

Ce fut le déclic pour Karasu qui réagit enfin. Il se plaça entre Ryuga et L-Drago. Le blanc lui lança un regard qui aurait fait trembler les plus courageux mais Karasu soutint son regard, toujours avec son sourire amusé.

\- Bouge de là, siffla Ryuga.

\- Sûrement pas, mon vieil ami. L-Drago est à moi !

\- À toi ?

Ryuga éclata de rire.

\- Tu ne serais même pas capable de supporter un dixième de sa puissance !

Le sourire de Karasu disparut pour ne laisser un qu'un visage rempli de colère.

\- C'est bien ce qu'on verra.

Le rouge sortit sa toupie pour viser Ryuga, l'air menaçant.

\- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? S'exclama Kenta.

Karasu jura. Les deux bladeurs le tenaient toujours en joue et il avait été rejoint par Benkei. Seul Kyoya n'était pas monté sur l'estrade, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'aider le blanc, mais il se tenait quand même prêt à agir en cas de nécessité.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que Ryuga a dit ? Dit à son tour Ryuto. Bouge de là !

Karasu serra les poings sur son lanceur qu'il tenait toujours pointé sur Ryuga. Il était coincé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Doji mais celui-ci était toujours hébété comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. De toute façon sa toupie était incrustée dans le mur. Les autres sbires ne lui étaient pas d'une grande aide non plus. Finalement il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'écarter.

Ryuga lui lança un sourire ironique en passant à côté de lui.

Toute sa concentration se redirigea ensuite vers L-Drago. Tout son être ressentait l'appel de sa toupie. Il pouvait déjà sentir sa puissance. Le sentiment était encore plus fort que la première fois dans le village de Koma. À ce moment-là, il n'était pas encore le Bladeur de L-Drago, il n'avait pas encore dompté le dragon, ni vaincu la force obscure. Maintenant que c'était fait, sa toupie le reconnaissait comme son véritable Bladeur, l'unique Empereur Dragon. L-Drago l'appelait.

Il tendit le bras et se saisit de sa toupie. Aussitôt une aura rouge l'entoura. Ryuga ferma les yeux en sentant le pouvoir circuler à nouveau dans ses veines. Il sentit la joie du dragon d'être enfin réuni et il la partageait.

\- Bon je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne reste pas là, dit Karasu avec un sourire crispé. Doji !

Le directeur regarda le rouge. L'hébètement de son visage avait laissé la place à de la frayeur en réalisant que Ryuga était à nouveau en possession de la toupie interdite. Il hocha la tête.

Karasu fit un bond en arrière pour descendre de l'estrade.

\- On se reverra vite, dit-il à Ryuga qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

Il lança sa toupie. Kenta, Benkei et Ryuto réagirent à la seconde et envoyèrent aussi la leur mais avant qu'elles ne puissent l'atteindre, une sorte de brouillard noir sortit du Storm Raven de Karasu. Ce brouillard semblait composé de milliers de petites plumes noirs. Il enveloppa rapidement son Bladeur ainsi que les autres membres de la Nébuleuse Noire. Bientôt plus rien ne fut visible dans la pièce.

\- Leone, rugissement tempétueux du lion !

Une tornade se forma et dissipa rapidement le brouillard. Kyoya poussa un juron en remarquant que leurs ennemis avaient tous disparus.

Ryuga avait rouvert les yeux, l'aura rouge le recouvrait toujours. Il ne sembla pas plus ennuyé que ça que Doji et Karasu se soit échappé. Il avait eu ce qu'il était venu chercher ici, il aurait tout le temps de s'occuper d'eux plus tard.

Il regarda les personnes toujours présentes. La plupart voyait dans son regard de la suffisance et de l'arrogance, seul Ryuto, qui connaissait son frère mieux que quoiqu'onques, y distingua de la reconnaissance. Il lui fit un léger sourire.

Soudain un éclair rouge sembla frapper Ryuga et il disparut à son tour.

* * *

 **Le chapitre 6 est terminé !**

 **Petites anecdotes d'écriture : en fait quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, ce chapitre (avec le combat entre Reiji et Yu et le retour de Ryuga) est l'une des premières scènes que j'avais imaginée et j'avais hâte d'y arriver ! Aussi mes chapitres sont écrit en partie à l'avance même si je les retravaille et les modifie par la suite avant de les publier mais pour le moment j'ai pas mal d'avance donc je peux déjà dire que cette fic fera environ 20 chapitres. C'est la plus grande fic que j'aurai écrite jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

 **Deuxième petite anecdotes : ce chapitre introduit l'un de mes OC, Karasu. J'ai eu un peu de mal à lui trouver un nom. Vu que j'ai dès le début voulu lui donner une toupie corbeau (Storm Raven), j'ai cherché comment on disait corbeau en japonais et je trouvais que Karasu sonnait bien donc voilà j'avais un nom ! Maintenant ce que j'ai trouvé assez amusant par la suite, c'est que je jouais au jeu Harry Potter et les mystères de Poudlard et un des personnages du jeu qui est une étudiante à Serdaigle (Ravenclaw en anglais) se nomme Tulipe Karasu. Comme quoi les créateurs du jeu ont eu la même inspiration que moi.**

 **Dernière petite chose et puis promis j'arrête de parler - ou plutôt écrire - de moi, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire (une bougie de plus de soufflée) et mes amis m'ont proposé d'aller à Phantasialand (un grand parc d'attraction en Allemagne pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas) et j'ai ainsi découvert que lorsqu'on y va le jour de son anniversaire, l'entrée est gratuite (pour celui qui fête l'anniversaire, pas pour les amis malheureusement) ! Voilà je ne le savais pas et je voulais partager l'information avec vous au cas où certains d'entre vous aiment bien les parcs d'attractions et n'habite pas trop loin de l'Allemagne. Il faudrait que je vérifie si Disneyland Paris fait pareil... (peu probablement mais l'espoir est permis).**

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain épisode !**

 **Mawazo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...) avec le chapitre 7 ! Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais après l'avoir réécrit plusieurs fois j'ai décidé de vous le poster quand même. J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi.**

 **Satoshi : **Merci pour ta nouvelle review ! Je voulais que Yu prenne sa revanche sur Reiji et je trouve aussi un peu dommage que Reiji ne soit plus apparu dans la série après Metal Fusion (même s'il était flippant). Ça aurait été chouette que Yu, Hyoma ou Kenta puisse le combattre à nouveau ou même un combat Reiji/Ryuga. Oui Ryuga est de retour ! J'aime trop son personnage pour ne pas l'intégrer dans mon histoire (pour moi il n'est pas mort, on voit L-Drago disparaître, lui pas vraiment). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Réunion à l'hôpital**

Gingka, Tsubasa et Madoka étaient arrivé à l'hôpital où était soigné Dynamis et Tithi. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente où ils trouvèrent Nile et Damoure. Nos trois amis se précipitèrent sur eux pour avoir des nouvelles et savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé. C'est Nile qui prit la parole.

\- Nous attendions Kyoya dans un village près de la Montagne de Brume lorsqu'on a été contacté par l'AMBB. Apparemment Dynamis les avait appelé juste avant l'attaque pour demander de l'aide et nous étions les plus proche. Malheureusement nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Nous avons retrouvé Dynamis inconscient et la salle des archives avaient été saccagée. Ils devaient être une trentaine. Dynamis et Tithi n'avaient aucune chance.

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles.

\- Comment vont-ils maintenant ? Demanda finalement Tsubasa.

\- Dynamis est toujours dans le coma, il a utilisé toute son énergie pour essayer de les arrêter, mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Tithi ne semble pas avoir été blessé, il est juste épuisé. Il ne veut parler à personne et garde tout le temps son masque.

\- On peut aller les voir ? Demanda Madoka d'une petite voix.

Nile hocha la tête et leur fit un petit signe pour leur demander de le suivre. Il les emmena dans une chambre d'hôpital. Dynamis se trouvait sur le lit, sa peau était très pale. Des files lui sortaient du bras pour le brancher à une machine qui faisait régulièrement des BIP. Il y avait une chaise à côté du lit sur laquelle se trouvait Tithi, il portait son habituel masque pour cacher son visage. Le jeune garçon redressa la tête en se crispant quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il sembla se détendre en reconnaissant le rouquin.

\- Ginkgy ! S'exclama-t'il.

Gingka s'approcha du garçon et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour Tithi. Dit-il d'une voix douce. Peux-tu enlever ton masque ?

Tithi hésita un peu et puis le retira. Il avait confiance en Gingka.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Comment te sens-tu Tithi ?

\- Ça… va…

Puis tout d'un coup il se mit à sangloter.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas réussi à… protéger les livres…

Les visiteurs froncèrent légèrement les sourcils. Que quoi parlait-il ?

\- Dans la salle des archives ? Demanda Tsubasa.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

\- Dy… Dynamis m'a dit que je devais les protéger… Mais j'ai échoué… Je l'ai déçu !

\- Mais non, le rassura Gingka. Tu as fait de ton mieux. Il sera fier de toi !

Tithi redressa un peu la tête.

\- Tu penses ?

\- J'en suis sûr !

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du jeune garçon.

\- Tu veux peut-être manger un petit quelque chose ? Lui demanda gentiment Madoka.

\- Oh oui je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Gingka en se retournant vers la brune.

\- Pas toi idiot ! Grogna la mécanicienne. Je parle à Tithi.

Le roux fit une moue boudeuse.

\- On peut manger tous les deux, je ne vois pas le problème.

Madoka poussa un soupir désespéré. Il ne changera jamais.

\- Il y a une cafétéria au premier étage, dit-elle. On n'a qu'à y aller.

Gingka se redressa d'un bond, prêt à partir.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Dynamis tout seul, murmura timidement Tithi.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais rester avec lui. Répondit Damoure.

Toute la petite troupe se dirigea alors vers la cafétéria. Les yeux de Gingka se mirent à briller d'excitation en voyant qu'il y avait des hamburgers dans le menu. Sans surprise il prit un cheeseburger XL avec double ration de bacon. Tithi lui se contenta d'une glace. Les autres ne prirent rien.

Ils s'installèrent tous à une table où le rouquin commença à s'empiffrer sous le regard un peu dégoûté de Madoka.

Tithi allaient mieux maintenant que ses amis étaient arrivés. L'attaque l'avait beaucoup marqué mais il se sentait enfin en sécurité. Il restait cependant inquiet pour Dynamis.

« _Pourvu qu'il se réveille vite._ »

Tsubasa se tourna vers lui. Tithi se raidit légèrement, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux argent l'intimidait un peu même si Yu lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il était digne de confiance. En fait, la plupart des gens lui faisait peur, il était très timide. Seuls Yu, Dynamis et Ginkgy échappaient à la règle. Il se reprit et lança un regard interrogateur à l'argenté.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que voulaient les hommes qui sont venu vous attaquer ? Demanda Tsubasa.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Tithi qui rougit. Il voulut remettre son masque mais il l'avait laissé dans la chambre. Il prit une petite inspiration pour se donner du courage.

\- Euh… ils voulaient les vieux livres du temple, je pense.

\- Ils en voulaient un en particulier ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ils en ont emmené plusieurs et en ont détruit d'autres. Mais Dynamis a dit que ces livres étaient très précieux.

Tithi baissa les yeux. Il s'en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir su les protéger. Gingka lui lança à nouveau un sourire réconfortant.

\- Tu sais ce que contenaient ces livres ? Demanda à nouveau Tsubasa.

Le jeune garçon commença à secouer la tête en signe de négation avant de figer son geste. Si, il le savait.

\- J'ai lu une partie d'un des livres qu'ils ont pris. C'est manuscrit qui raconte l'histoire de nos ancêtres. Il y a aussi des prophéties et des légendes. La deuxième partie explique comment lire les étoiles !

Tsubasa se redressa légèrement, songeur.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils cherchent à lire les étoiles, réfléchit-il tout haut. Et l'histoire de vos ancêtres est maintenant bien connue. Je pense que ça aurait plutôt un lien avec les prophéties ou les légendes… Tu les as lues ?

\- Non pas encore.

\- Il faudra alors attendre que Dynamis se réveille pour savoir de quoi parle ces légendes et prophéties, dit Nile qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

Tsubasa acquiesça puis se plongea dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si important dans ces manuscrits pour que la Nébuleuse noire envoie une trentaine d'hommes affronter deux Bladeurs légendaires ?

Il fut interrompu par une petite sonnerie. Madoka se précipita sur son ordinateur. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils de surprise.

\- Quelqu'un essaye de me contacter !

\- Mmm qui ? Demanda Gingka, la bouche encore pleine.

La brune haussa les épaules pour dire qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était un numéro inconnu, puis elle répondit à l'appel. Elle poussa alors un petit cri de joie en voyant les têtes de Kenta et Yu apparaître à l'écran. Tous se placèrent alors devant la caméra sauf Nile qui resta en arrière.

\- Bonjour Madoka, bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclama le vert avec un grand sourire.

\- Kenta ! S'écria Gingka en avalant vite son hamburger.

Le roux était vraiment content de voir son ami. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda alors Gingka.

\- Tout va bien pour moi, Gingka ! Lui répondit le vert toujours avec un grand sourire, lui aussi était heureux de revoir le rouquin, il lui avait manqué.

\- Tsubasa ! Intervint alors Yu. On a des nouvelles importantes !

L'argenté se pencha légèrement en avant pour montrer qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- Nous avons vu Doji.

La bonne humeur des retrouvailles se dissipa immédiatement. Tsubasa et Gingka prirent un visage grave. Madoka ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir un cri d'horreur.

\- Il est donc bien vivant… dit Tsubasa.

Il s'en était douté et l'activité accrue de la Nébuleuse noire de ces derniers temps avait augmenté ce soupçon. Maintenant il en avait la confirmation.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul, ajouta Kenta. Ryuga aussi est en vie !

Les réactions furent cette fois-ci plus mitigées. Tandis que Kenta était clairement ravi en annonçant la nouvelle, Tsubasa et Madoka, eux, gardaient leur air grave. Ils savaient à quel point l'Empereur dragon était dangereux. Gingka se surprit en ressentant du soulagement. Ryuga était l'un des leurs malgré tout et de plus il était un excellent Bladeur, un des meilleurs, sa survie lui donnait l'occasion de l'affronter à nouveau.

\- Racontez-nous exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Demanda alors Tsubasa.

C'est Yu qui s'en chargea. Il leur parla des ruines, de sa rencontre avec Reiji et Doji, de l'apparition de Kenta et Ryuto et finalement du retour du Ryuga et son L-Drago.

Quand il eut fini tous restait songeur. Finalement Tsubasa reprit la parole.

\- Récapitulons. Ces dernières semaines, Johannes a été aperçu en Russie puis la Montagne de Brume a été attaquée et ses archives volées. Peu de temps après, Doji et ses hommes vont dans des vieilles ruines égyptiennes pour récupérer L-Drago ce qu'il n'a, heureusement, pas réussi. Tout ça doit avoir un lien.

\- La Montagne de Brume a été attaqué ? Tu vas bien Tithi ? S'inquiéta Yu.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

\- Mais Dynamis est toujours inconscient, ajouta-t'il en baissant la tête.

Kenta et Yu eurent un visage horrifié. Puis le blond sembla se plonger dans ses pensées.

\- Tsubasa a dit qu'ils avaient volé des archives, or dans les ruines un des sbires de Doji avait un vieux manuscrit. C'est sûrement comme ça que la Nébuleuse noire savait où se trouvait L-Drago !

\- Oui tu as sûrement raison, confirma Madoka.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda alors Kenta.

\- C'est simple ! S'exclama Gingka en serrant le poing qu'il tendit en avant d'un air déterminé. On va arrêter Doji une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Je suis d'accord, intervint une voix en dehors du cadre de la caméra.

\- Ah Yoyo tu t'es enfin décidé à te joindre à la conversation, s'exclama joyeusement Yu.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo !

\- Oh non pas le méchant Bladeur, soupira Tithi.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Tithi, Yoyo grogne plus qu'il ne mord.

Ce fut d'ailleurs un grognement très énervé qui répondit au jeune blond alors que celui-ci éclatait de rire, ignorant royalement les envies de meurtres qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de Kyoya.

\- On va rentrer au Japon pour vous aider à arrêter Doji, dit alors Kenta revenant sur le sujet de conversation le plus important.

\- Super ! Répondit Gingka. On vous attend puis on trouvera un plan d'action pour le vaincre !

Kenta et Yu acquiescèrent puis raccrochèrent.

\- Attention Doji, nous voilà ! Ajouta Gingka plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

XXXXXXXXXX

Très loin de là, en Russie, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs marchait dans les rues glaciales. Il avançait lentement en se cachant à chaque carrefour. Il semblait suivre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il arriva à nouveau à un croisement de rue et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il fronça les sourcils. Sa cible avait disparu ! Ses yeux azurs scrutèrent plus attentivement les environs mais il n'y avait pas personne.

\- C'est moi que tu cherches, miaaaou ?

Le jeune homme sursauta mais se reprit vite. Il se retourna calmement.

\- Johannes je présume ?

\- Pour vous servir…, ricanna-t'il.

Il eut un moment de silence où chacun jugea l'autre, les yeux bleus dans les yeux jaunes.

\- Alors Hélios, que me vaut l'honneur que tu me prennes en filature ? Demanda finalement l'homme-chat.

Hélios haussa les sourcils. Comment savait-il qui il était ?

Johannes éclata de rire en voyant la réaction du blanc. Il se mit à tourner autour d'Hélios sans briser le contact visuel.

\- Et oui je sais qui tu es. Disons que je te suis depuis bien plus longtemps que toi tu me suis.

Encore une fois, l'Atlante ne put masquer sa surprise. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il l'aurait remarqué !

\- Évidemment, continua Johannes sans cesser de tourner autour du blanc. J'ai eu un peu d'aide…

Il levait la tête vers le toit du bâtiment le plus proche. Hélios suivit son regard et aperçut deux yeux jaunes les observer. Un chat.

\- Pourquoi me suivais-tu ? Demanda le blanc en serrant les dents.

\- Il me semble t'avoir posé cette question en premier. Mais passons. Disons que tu pourrais faire capoter les plans de mon maître et qu'il préfère régler le problème avant qu'il ne se pose…

En disant ces mots, Johannes sortit sa toupie. Hélios en fit de même.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas avoir une chance contre mon Sol Blaze ?

\- Moi non… Ronronna l'homme-chat. Mais nous peut-être…

C'est à ce moment qu'une trentaine d'hommes sortirent de l'ombre, lanceurs à la main, pour entourer Hélios qui serra les dents.

\- Trente contre un, c'est un combat de lâche. Mais ça ne changera rien, vous ne ferez pas le poids.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, miaaaou…

HYPER VITESSE !

* * *

 **Le chapitre 7 est terminé. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (ça fait toujours plaisir) ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 8.**

 **Mawazo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno dias !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon début de semaine. Voici le chapitre 8 ! Il parlera un peu du passé de Ryuga et on en saura un plus sur Karasu. Je voulais dire un petit merci à ceux qui continue de lire mon histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 - L'Académie**

La cafétéria de l'hôpital semblait être devenu le nouveau quartier général de nos Bladeurs. Ils se rassemblaient là tous les jours en attendant que Dynamis se rétablissent. Ce dernier avait commencé à reprendre conscience mais jamais assez longtemps pour pouvoir parler à qui que ce soit. Kyoya, Benkei, Yu et Kenta avaient rejoint le reste du groupe la veille si bien qu'ils étaient maintenant tellement nombreux qu'ils avaient dû rassembler trois tables pour que tous puissent s'asseoir. Ryuto ne les avait pas suivis au Japon, il avait préféré rester en Egypte pour explorer les ruines et découvrir de nouveaux trésors. Ça avait un peu attristé Kenta qui avait tissé de vrais liens d'amitié avec le blanc mais ce dernier lui avait promis qu'ils allaient vite se revoir.

Ils étaient donc tous réuni à table. Gingka avait repris un hamburger comme à son habitude et Benkei en avait de même, suivi par Kenta et Yu. Les autres n'avaient pris que des boissons. Ils discutaient d'un peu de tout et de rien. Finalement c'est Tsubasa posa la question plus sérieuse.

\- En fait, qui est ce Karasu ? Demanda-t'il à ceux qui était présent dans les ruines.

\- C'est… une longue histoire, répondit Kenta.

Il avait posé la même question à Ryuto avant qu'ils ne partent.

-Flash-back-

Tout le petit groupe se trouvait maintenant à l'aéroport du Caire pour repartir vers le Japon. Yu avait très vite repéré un glacier et avait réussi à entraîner Kyoya et Benkei à l'intérieur. Kenta et Ryuto les attendirent à l'extérieur. Le vert observa un instant par la vitre le glacier servir une énorme glace composée d'au moins cinq boules au jeune blond, le vert se demanda comment Yu pourrait manger tout ça à lui tout seul.

« _Ahh Yu et les glaces_ » se dit Kenta avec un sourire amusé.

Il repensa ensuite aux événements dans les ruines et une question lui vint à l'esprit. Il se retourna alors vers son ami.

\- Dis Ryuto, c'est qui le Bladeur aux cheveux rouges, Karasu ?

Ryuto resta un moment silencieux comme pour réfléchir à la meilleure réponse.

\- C'était l'ami de Ryuga, répondit-il finalement.

\- L'ami de Ryuga ? S'étonna le vert.

Ryuto eut un petit rire.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'imagine pas très bien Ryuga avec des amis. Il a toujours été très solitaire. Mais il en a eu un ami. Deux en fait, Karasu et Asuka.

Kenta prit un moment pour digérer l'information.

\- Comment les a-t'il rencontré ?

\- A l'Académie de la Nébuleuse noire.

Le vert eut un hochet de surprise. En voyant la tête de son ami, Ryuto comprit qu'il avait besoin de plus d'explication.

\- Quand la Nébuleuse noire a eu l'idée d'utiliser la toupie interdite pour contrôler le monde, il leur a fallu un Bladeur suffisamment puissant pour la contrôler. Ils ont donc créé l'Académie pour entraîner des jeunes Bladeurs prometteurs et trouver le futur maître de L-Drago. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont engagé Ryuga, Karasu et Asuka ainsi que plusieurs autres Bladeurs. Ils leur ont fait accomplir des épreuves et des tests pour déterminer celui qui sera digne et c'est Ryuga qui a été choisi.

\- Waw je ne savais pas…

\- Ils ont d'ailleurs par la suite utilisé le même principe lors du Championnat du monde de Beyblade avec l'Académie HD.

Tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Kenta. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi Doji avait confié L-Drago à Ryuga.

\- Et pour Karasu et Asuka ?

\- Ils sont devenus amis au début de la formation. Karasu était très différent à ce moment-là, il était très sociable, toujours de bonne humeur et extraverti, le contraire de Ryuga en fait. Je pense qu'il s'est un peu imposé comme l'ami de Ryuga. Asuka, elle, était une excellente Bladeuse avec une très grande puissance, elle avait le respect de mon frère. Puis à fur et à mesure de la formation, la relation entre mon frère et Karasu s'est dégradée. Ryuga devenait de plus en plus fort et Karasu a commencé à être jaloux, leur amitié s'est transformé en rivalité malsaine puis en haine. Ryuga a estimé qu'il n'avait besoin de personne et n'a plus jamais eu à faire à eux.

C'était un peu triste comme histoire. Ryuga aurait peut-être été bien différent d'aujourd'hui s'il avait eu des amis pour le soutenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Asuka ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ryuto en haussant les épaules. En fait depuis que Ryuga a été choisi pour devenir le Bladeur de L-Drago je n'avais plus du tout entendu parler de Karasu ou Asuka jusqu'à ce qu'on le rencontre dans les ruines.

-Fin du flash-back-

Kenta raconta toute sa conversation avec Ryuto à ces amis. Tous semblaient surpris sauf Tsubasa et Yu qui avait déjà entendu parler de l'Académie de la Nébuleuse noir. Tsubasa l'avait découvert quand il était en infiltration et Doji en avait parlé à Yu. Plusieurs des anciens élèves de l'Académie étaient d'ailleurs devenu des sbires de la Nébuleuse noire. Par contre aucun des deux ne connaissaient Karasu ou Asuka.

\- Je suppose que Doji a voulu faire de Karasu le nouveau Bladeur de L-Drago en pensant que Ryuga était mort, dit Tsubasa.

\- Mais ce n'était pas le cas, s'exclama joyeusement Kenta.

\- Et les plans de Doji ont donc été contrecarrés ! Continua Yu tout aussi enthousiaste.

\- Maintenant la question est : est-ce que c'était son seul plan ? Se demanda Gingka d'un ton sérieux.

Le silence accompagna les paroles du rouquin, méditant sur la question.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit une voix.

Tous se retournèrent.

\- Dynamis ! S'écria Tithi avec un sourire soulagé.

Il était à l'entrée de la cafeteria, en tenue d'hôpital. Il ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme mais il avait repris des couleurs.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, mon ami ! S'exclama Gingka.

\- Dynamis tu devrais rester au lit ! Le gronda Madoka.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança le fit reculer d'un pas. Elle pouvait être terrifiante quand elle était énervée.

\- Je vais mieux, la rassura-t'il. Je trouve que je suis resté assez longtemps dans ce lit.

Benkei se leva pour chercher une nouvelle chaise à ajouter à la table pour que Dynamis puisse s'asseoir. Le dernier le remercia puis refusa les frites que lui proposait Gingka.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me faire un résumé de ce que j'ai raté ? Demanda le Bladeur légendaire de Jupiter.

C'est Gingka qui s'en chargea, aidé par Madoka qui complétait les informations donné par le rouquin. Dynamis écouta toute l'histoire avec un visage sérieux.

\- Tu disais que tu ne pensais pas que récupérer L-Drago était le seul plan de Doji ? Demanda Kenta.

\- Non, ça ne devait être qu'une partie de son plan. Les étoiles m'ont prévenu d'une menace bien plus grande et bien plus sombre…

\- Tes cieux auraient quand même pu te prévenir de l'attaque de ton temple, dit Kyoya d'un ton clairement sarcastique.

Il n'avait jamais aimé cette histoire de cieux.

Dynamis pose son regard sur le vert, toujours très calme.

\- Les cieux ne prévoient pas des événements aussi précis.

Kyoya ricana. À quoi servaient-ils alors ? C'était bien d'être prévenu que quelque chose se préparait, c'était quand même mieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Tu sais quel est cette menace ? Intervint Tsubasa avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

\- Non mais j'en apprendrais plus en allant à la Montagne de Brume pour voir ce que nos ennemis ont emporté.

Il se leva en disant ces mots comme s'il voulait partir tout de suite mais il fut pris de vertige et se rattrapa à la table pour éviter de tomber.

\- Non toi tu vas au lit ! S'énerva Madoka.

Elle se leva à son tour, attrapa le jeune homme par le poignet et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Dynamis n'eut même pas le temps de protester.

« _Ah ces Bladeurs, tous les mêmes ! Dès qu'il y a un peu d'action ils foncent sans réfléchir aux conséquences !_ »

Ça énervait la brune au plus haut point. Combien de fois avait-elle réparé leur toupie et leur disant d'y aller mollo, conseil évidemment qu'ils ne suivaient pas. Elle aimerait bien que juste une fois ils ne partent pas têtes baissées.

Une fois leurs deux amis partis, les autres se regardèrent un instant en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda finalement Yu.

Tous se retournèrent vers Tsubasa. Généralement c'est lui qui savait répondre à ce genre de question. Il avait toujours un plan. L'argenté se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait savoir exactement ce que la Nébuleuse noire a volé au temple. Ça pourrait nous aider à découvrir leur plan. Néanmoins, seul Dynamis pourrait savoir ce qu'il manque, il faudra donc attendre qu'il ait mieux…

Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger grognement agacé. Attendre n'était pas son fort.

\- En attendant, continua Tsubasa en ignorant le vert. Je propose qu'on recherche des informations sur la Nébuleuse noire et éventuellement sur Karasu, il a peut-être un autre rôle à jouer dans les plans de Doji.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête. C'était un bon plan.

\- Par où on commence ? Demanda Kenta

\- On devrait se diviser en groupes, une partie irait dans les anciens quartiers généraux de la Nébuleuse noire, l'autre se rendrait à l'endroit où se trouvait l'Académie pour trouver des informations sur Karasu et les autres Bladeurs entraînés par Doji.

Ensuite Tsubasa se tut. Il aurait bien pu organiser les groupes mais il savait très bien que certains de ses amis ne supportaient pas qu'on leur dise quoi faire – non non il ne visait absolument pas Kyoya – et donc il préféra attendre qu'ils choisissent par eux-mêmes.

Kyoya regarda les autres membres de la Wild Fang. Nile haussa les épaules, indifférents, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faisait comme il voulait et qu'ils le suivraient.

\- Benkei, Nile, Damoure et moi nous irons au QG de la Nébuleuse noire, déclara alors le vert.

\- Parfait, s'exclama Gingka. Alors Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu et moi chercheront les informations sur l'Académie.

Tsubasa eut un sourire satisfait. C'était exactement ce qu'il espérait. Il ajouta :

\- Et dès que Dynamis le pourra, c'est-à-dire quand il aura l'aval des médecins (« _et de Madoka_ » pensa-t'il pour lui-même), il retournera avec Tithi dans la Montagne de Brume.

Ils avaient maintenant un plan. Il ne manquait plus qu'à le mettre à exécution.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le groupe de Gingka était dans un hélicoptère prêté par l'AMBB. Ils se dirigeaient vers les coordonnées données par Yu pour se rendre à l'endroit où se trouvait l'ancienne Académie de la Nébuleuse noire.

Le bâtiment se trouvait au milieu de nul part, pas très loin du Wolf Canyon. Gingka s'était dit en apprenant l'emplacement que si Kyoya l'avait su il aurait sûrement choisi l'Académie plutôt que le QG. Il se demanda aussi si Ryuga s'était également entraîné dans le même Canyon que le vert lorsqu'il en faisait partie. Si c'était bien le cas, il serait temps qu'il y aille lui aussi pour être à la hauteur de ses rivaux. Gingka était curieux de voir si cet endroit était aussi terrible que ce qu'on en disait.

« _Si Kyoya et Ryuga y sont arrivés, alors moi aussi !_ » se dit le rouquin, déterminé.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de l'hélicoptère pour tenter de distinguer le paysage mais il y avait bien trop de nuages aujourd'hui.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup de vents ce qui provoquait régulièrement le déséquilibrage de l'hélicoptère. Ça mettait Kenta très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été fan de ce moyen de transport, il préférait encore l'avion qu'il estimait plus sûr. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis mais eux semblaient tranquilles. Tsubasa avait les bras croisé et était perdu dans ses pensées. Gingka regardait par la fenêtre et Yu, lui, semblait s'ennuyer fortement au vu de la petite moue qu'il faisait. Le blond avait déjà essayé de lancer la conversation une bonne dizaine de fois mais à chaque fois on ne lui répondait que par des monosyllabes.

Kenta se mit aussi à regarder par la fenêtre. Il se demandait ce que faisait Ryuga pour le moment. Était-il parti à la poursuite de Doji pour se venger ? Ou bien avait-il trouvé un autre moyen de devenir encore plus fort ?

Le vert repensa aussi aux moments qu'ils avaient passé avec lui à le suivre. Ça avait été une des épreuves les plus difficiles de sa vie. L'Empereur dragon n'allait pas dans la dentelle quand il s'agissait de repousser ses limites, mais d'un autre côté, Kenta ne s'était jamais autant améliorer que lors de ce périple.

Il sortit son Flash Sagittario et l'observa. Il était devenu un Bladeur légendaire grâce à Ryuga et ce geste jamais il ne l'oublierait.

\- On est arrivé ! S'écria soudainement Yu, faisant sursauter Kenta.

En effet, l'hélicoptère se mit à ralentir puis à descendre. Le vent devint encore plus violent et les passagers durent s'accrocher pour éviter d'être envoyé par terre.

\- Attention ça va secouer ! Cria le pilote de la cabine de contrôle.

« _Je déteste définitivement les hélicoptères !_ » Se dit Kenta.

Le vert écarquilla les yeux en entendant Yu éclater de rire. Lui semblait adorer ça. Il le voyait essayer de rester debout sans se tenir et sans perdre l'équilibre. Il arrivait à s'accrocher à la barre à la dernière seconde quand une bourrasque plus puissante que les autres menaçait de l'éjecter.

\- Assieds-toi Yu ! Soupira Tsubasa. Tu vas te faire mal.

Le jeune garçon obéit en reprenant sa moue ennuyée. Il écoutait toujours ce que lui disait Tsubasa.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, l'hélicoptère atterrit enfin. Kenta fut le premier à sortir de cet engin de malheur, trop heureux de retrouver la terre ferme, suivi par ses amis. Les quatre Bladeurs regardèrent autour d'eux.

L'endroit était assez sinistre, il semblait abandonné depuis plusieurs années. Il y avait un grand bâtiment en pierre rouge dont les vitres des fenêtres étaient toutes brisées. Les autres bâtiments plus petits qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Le tout se trouvait sur une grande plaine désertique où l'herbe jaunie semblait souffrir autant que les constructions. Gingka remarqua aussi qu'il y avait des petits stadium de Beyblade un peu partout. Il y avait également des parcours sportifs. Il était définitivement bien à l'ancienne Académie.

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent les firent frissonner, il ne faisait vraiment pas chaud pour la saison.

\- Allons explorer les environs, dit Tsubasa.

Ils se rapprochèrent du bâtiment central, la grosse porte d'entrée fissurée était entre-ouverte. Ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur discrètement. L'endroit semblait encore plus abandonné de l'intérieur, il y avait de la poussière et des débris de bois partout. Ils parcoururent plusieurs salles mais il ne restait plus rien à par d'autres stadium beyblade. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle un peu plus grande qui avait dû servir de cafétéria car il y avait encore une dizaine de tables rondes. La plupart des chaises étaient, elles, cassées. Contre le mur du fond il y avait un cadre qui avait dû tomber. Ils se rapprochèrent pour le regarder plus attentivement et Kenta poussa un léger cri surpris.

C'était une vieille photo, abîmée par le temps. Elle représentait plusieurs adultes accompagnés d'une trentaine de jeunes. Parmi les adultes, Gingka reconnu facilement Doji qui se trouvait au centre, il fut étonné d'y retrouver également le Docteur Ziggurat. Le roux serra les dents, le scientifique était impliqué depuis plus longtemps qu'il le pensait.

\- Regardez Ryuga est là ! S'exclama Kenta en pointant un des élèves du doigt.

En effet, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Ryuga, facilement reconnaissable grâce à ses cheveux blanc et sa mèche rouge même s'il avait bien cinq ans de moins sur la photo.

\- Le garçon aux cheveux rouges à côté de lui est sûrement Karasu.

\- Et là on dirait Reiji ! S'étonna Yu en montrant un petit garçon très mince.

Il avait beaucoup changé. Sur la photo, le serpent paraissait frêle et innocent.

Ils remarquèrent aussi Johannes qui ressemblait déjà à un chat.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'autres jeunes qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissaient.

« _S'ils sont tous aussi puissant que les quelques-uns qu'on a rencontré, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter_ » Se dit Tsubasa.

L'argenté sortit son appareil photo pour faire une photo de l'image. Ça pouvait toujours servir.

Ils quittèrent la pièce pour prendre un escalier en colimaçon qui montait au premier étage. Ils traversèrent à nouveau plusieurs salles. Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle pièce qui devait probablement servir à la détente. Il y avait un vieux canapé tout décrépi, plusieurs petites tables et même une télévision dont l'écran était brisé. Ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait de nouveaux des photos sur un des murs mais elles paraissaient moins officielles que celle de la cafétéria. Elles représentaient aussi les jeunes mais en plus petit groupe, il y avait aussi des photos prises lors de combats beyblade ou d'entraînements.

\- Il y a de nouveau une photo de Ryuga avec Karasu et une fille qui doit probablement être Asuka, remarqua Gingka.

La photo des trois avait été prise à l'extérieur. Karasu était au milieu avec un grand sourire qui semblait bien plus joyeux et amical que le rictus qu'il faisait dans les ruines égyptiennes. La jeune fille à côté de lui souriait aussi mais plus timidement. Elle avait de longs cheveux de couleur châtain et de grands yeux verts. Ryuga était un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres, clairement ennuyé d'être pris en photo. Il semblait lancer un regard noir à l'objectif. Du Ryuga tout craché.

Tsubasa captura à nouveau les images avec son appareil photo.

Le groupe passa ensuite à la pièce suivant et Tsubasa eut un léger sourire. Ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui ressemblait au bureau de Doji. S'il y avait un endroit où ils pouvaient trouver des informations intéressantes, c'était bien ici.

Même s'il y avait de la poussière partout, la pièce semblait mieux conservée que les précédentes. Le bureau en bois était en bon état, les fenêtres n'étaient pas brisées et le fauteuil tenait toujours debout. Nos quatre amis se mirent à fouiller le bureau de fond en comble mais quand Gingka voulu ouvrir un tiroir, une sonnerie stridente se mit à résonner si fort que les Bladeurs durent se boucher les oreilles.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Cria Yu.

\- ALERTE INTRUS ! Résonna une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Merci, l'intelligence artificielle de la Nébuleuse noire.

Brusquement des grosses parois d'acier recouvrèrent tous les murs, bloquant toutes les issues. Ils étaient pris au piège. La sonnerie diminua alors pour ne rester qu'un petit « Tut Tut » régulier.

Les quatre Bladeurs se regardèrent un peu paniqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Kenta.

\- Il faut sortir le plus vite possible. Doji a sûrement été prévenu de notre présence ici, répondit Tsubasa.

\- Oui mais comment sort-on d'ici ? Il n'y a plus de porte ni de fenêtre !

Le vert avait un ton un peu hystérique, il venait de remarquer qu'il aimait autant les espaces clos que l'hélicoptère.

Tous se mirent à regarder autour d'eux pour trouver une sortie, en vain.

Gingka eut alors un grand sourire.

\- Je m'en occupe !

Il sortit son Pegasus et visa le mur d'acier où se trouvait auparavant une fenêtre.

\- Attend Gin… ! Commença Tsubasa.

\- HYPER VITESSE ! Pegasus, détruis-moi ce mur !

Pegasus fonça à toute vitesse vers la paroi mais quand il l'atteignit, il rebondit dessus. Le roux poussa un cri de frayeur quand sa toupie revint directement vers sa tête et il n'eut juste le temps de se jeter par terre pour éviter la collision. La toupie bleue rebondit de nouveau contre un autre mur, cette fois manquant de peu Yu. Tous se précipitèrent sous le bureau.

\- Ça n'a pas marché… Dit tristement Gingka en regardant du coin de l'œil son Pegasus partir dans tous les sens.

\- Doji avait prévu le coup, répondit simplement Tsubasa.

Il y eut un long silence, interrompu régulièrement par les « Tut » de l'alarme et les rebonds de la toupie de Gingka.

Tout d'un coup, les grands yeux verts de Yu se mirent à briller tandis qu'un sourire apparu lentement sur son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil hors de leur cachette. Pegasus s'était enfin immobilisé. Il se redressa d'un bond en sortant sa propre toupie.

\- Yu, ça ne sert à rien d'utiliser sa toupie ! L'arrêta Kenta.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que Doji ait prévu une toupie comme mon Libra, rétorqua le blond avec un grand sourire rempli de malice.

Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils. Que comptait-il faire ?

Yu lança sa toupie qui alla se placer au centre de la pièce.

\- Libra ! Destruction sonique !

La toupie verte se mit à émettre des vibrations qui transformèrent le sol en sable. Libra continua un petit temps avant de disparaître dans un trou qui venait d'apparaître au centre. Le sable se mit à s'écouler à l'étage en dessous.

\- Tu es un génie Yu ! S'exclama Gingka impressionné.

\- Je sais ! Répondit le blond, les yeux pétillant.

Le rouquin fut le premier à passer par le trou et se réceptionna à l'étage du dessus en grimaçant légèrement. C'est que la chute était quand même haute. Il tendit alors les mains vers le haut pour rattraper les deux plus jeunes. Tsubasa prit rapidement les documents qui se trouvaient dans le tiroir piégé et suivit ses amis.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous en bas, ils décidèrent de repartir. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir ici. Ils retournèrent alors à l'hélicoptère qui décolla rapidement malgré le vent toujours aussi violent.

* * *

 **Le huitième chapitre est terminé. En regardant à nouveau la série Beyblade Métal Fusion je mettais demandé pourquoi c'était Ryuga qui avait été choisi pour avoir L-Drago. Puis en arrivant à la fin de Métal Master avec l'Académie HD j'ai eu l'idée que la Nébuleuse noire avait peut-être déjà utilisé le même principe pour trouver un Bladeur à la toupie interdite. J'espère que mon headcanon est cohérent et qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. C'est toujours plus motivant d'écrire quand on sait que ce qu'on fait plait à quelques personnes.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui mettra en scène Kyoya et les Wild Fang dans l'ancien QG de la Nébuleuse noire !**

 **Mawazo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Me revoilà avec le chapitre 9 ! Comme promis il est plus centré sur Kyoya.**

 **katatsu-chan : **Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'idée de l'Académie t'ai plu ! Le passé de Ryuga n'est pas du tout développé dans la série, c'est donc justement au fanfic de le faire (comme tu l'as fait dans la tienne justement). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9. Le quartier général de la Nébuleuse noire**

Kyoya et les Wild Fang s'approchaient discrètement de l'ancien QG de la Nébuleuse noire. Ils pensaient que le bâtiment avait été abandonné depuis longtemps mais, à leur grand étonnement, Damoure, grâce à sa bonne vision, avait aperçu des hommes faire le guet.

Ils se placèrent derrière un large buisson qui pouvait les cacher pour réfléchir à un plan d'action.

\- On dirait que c'est toujours le quartier général de la Nébuleuse noire, remarqua Benkei.

\- Ça m'étonnerai, Doji n'est pas assez stupide pour l'avoir mis au même endroit, rétorqua Kyoya.

\- Pourtant il y a des hommes devant.

\- On n'a qu'à aller leur demander, répondit le vert avec un léger sourire qu'y ne disait rien qui vaille.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand Nile le retint par le poignet.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, on ne sait pas combien ils sont et ils risquent de prévenir les autres de notre présence.

Kyoya fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre mais son ami avait raison. Il se rassit et Nile le relâcha. Ce dernier se tourna vers Damoure qui observait le bâtiment à travers les branches du buisson.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Il y a deux groupes composés de deux hommes qui tournent autour du bâtiment. Il leur faut environ 8 minutes pour en faire leur tour ce qui nous laisse un peu moins de 4 minutes pour entrer sans se faire repérer par les gardes. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange…

Damoure regarda plus attentivement le bâtiment et plus particulièrement les fenêtres et la grande porte vitrée.

\- Je ne vois absolument personne à l'intérieur, ajouta-t'il les sourcils froncé. L'endroit a l'air abandonné.

\- Étrange en effet, soupira Nile. On en revient à la question : pourquoi mettre des gardes devant un bâtiment abandonné ?

Les trois Wild Fang regardèrent Kyoya, attendant qu'il prenne une décision.

\- Entrons et allons voir, répondit ce dernier en haussant les sourcils.

Nile leva les yeux au ciel. Ça c'était du super plan. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ? Enfin, il avait l'habitude que son capitaine fonce tête baissée, ça ne l'empêchait pas de le suivre malgré tout.

Damoure se mit à surveiller le passage des hommes de la Nébuleuse noire. Une fois qu'ils furent passés, il fit un geste à ses amis et tous sortirent rapidement de leur cachette. Ils s'approchèrent de l'immeuble en silence, surveillant les alentours. Damoure fit le guet pendant que les autres tentaient d'ouvrir la porte vitrée mais elle était verrouillée. La solution facile serait de briser la vitre mais ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise. Nile s'approcha du boîtier à côté de l'entrée et détacha le couvercle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur puis appuya sur plusieurs boutons et la porte s'ouvrit. Il remit ensuite le couvercle à sa place. Les autres le regardèrent bouche bée.

\- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? Demanda Benkei en chuchotant, impressionné.

Nile lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux et entra dans le bâtiment sans plus de cérémonie. Ses amis le suivirent.

L'intérieur était comme l'avait imaginé Kyoya, tout était démoli comme s'il y avait eu un grand combat, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. Il y avait des débris partout et des bandes adhésives de la police recouvraient les portes et les ascenseurs. Ça avait l'air complètement abandonné.

\- Il n'y a rien ici ! S'agaça Kyoya.

Ce fut un étrange grincement qui lui répondit. Le vert fronça les sourcils avant de remarquer qu'une sorte de grosse armoire appuyée contre le mur du fond était en train de se déplacer toute seule. Il réagit rapidement.

\- Par ici ! Siffla-t'il en montrant le comptoir.

Ils se cachèrent derrière au moment où un bruit de pas résonna dans le hall. Ils l'entendirent sortir du bâtiment puis se faire interpeller par un garde à l'extérieur. Il devait sûrement lui demander son identité. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots puis le silence régna à nouveau. Kyoya échangea un regard avec ses amis. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'excitation. Finalement cette chasse aux informations se révélait plus intéressante que prévue.

Damoure jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée.

\- La voie est libre, murmura-t'il.

Ils se redressent d'un mouvement et se précipitèrent vers l'armoire qui était en train de se refermer.

Ils aboutirent en haut d'un escalier. Ils le descendirent et se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir souterrain.

« _Voilà pourquoi la Nébuleuse noire utilise encore cet endroit, il y a tout une partie qui n'a pas été découverte._ » Se dit Kyoya.

Ils avancèrent prudemment dans le couloir, attentif au moindre bruit qui indiquerait une présence.

Ils virent une porte en métal sur leur gauche. Il s'en approchèrent, Damoure colla son oreille contre le battant. En plus d'une excellente vue, il avait aussi une très bonne ouïe. Il entendit des sons de voix à l'intérieur de la pièce et leva la main pour faire comprendre à ses coéquipiers que la voix n'était pas libre. Il écouta encore quelque instant mais la conversation n'était pas intéressante, juste une histoire de nouveau beau-père vachement flippant. Il fit alors un nouveau signe de la main mais pour leur dire de continuer à avancer.

Damoure reproduisit ce même manège plusieurs fois avant de tomber sur une pièce vide. Benkei tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était aussi verrouillée à clé. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à Nile pour voir s'il pouvait à nouveau refaire un miracle. Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir et s'approcha de la serrure pour l'examiner. Il eut un sourire satisfait, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant. Il sortit une épingle et en deux-trois mouvements la porte était ouverte.

\- Il faudra quand même que tu m'expliques d'où tu tiens ton talent pour ouvrir toutes les portes ! Chuchota Benkei, toujours très impressionné par les talents cachés de Nile.

Nile haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai appris, ce n'est pas compliqué et ça peut toujours servir, répondit-il simplement.

Les Wild Fang rentrèrent alors dans la pièce qui était plongé dans l'obscurité. Damoure trouva facilement l'interrupteur et alluma la lampe qui se trouvait au plafond, inondant la pièce d'une lumière vive. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande salle qui était composée d'une imposante table en métal en son centre. Il y avait plusieurs cartes accrochées sur les murs, une du monde, une du Japon et une dernière de la Russie. Sur la carte du monde, une croix avait été ajoutée en Egypte à un endroit désormais familier pour Kyoya : les ruines où avaient retrouvé L-Drago. Le vert commença à examiner les autres cartes quand Nile l'interpella, il le rejoignit près de la table.

\- Regarde on dirait des photocopies des pages d'un vieux manuscrit.

\- Peut-être que ce sont les manuscrits qui ont été volés à la Montagne de brume, répondit le vert.

\- Probablement.

Kyoya se saisit d'une liasse de feuilles mais les écritures étaient dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Il n'y a pas de traductions quelque part ?

Les yeux perçants de Damoure scrutèrent la table puis secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Tant pis, on n'a qu'à emporter le tout, Dynamis devrait pouvoir les lire.

Kyoya laissa le soin à Benkei de s'en charger et se concentra à nouveau sur les cartes. A part la croix sur la carte du monde, il y avait aussi des écritures.

Il y avait par exemple sur la carte du Japon écrit « Village de Koma ? » qui avait été par la suite barré. Sur la carte du monde, la Montagne de Brume avait été entouré, sûrement pour prévoir l'attaque.

Mais pourquoi y avait-il une carte de Russie ? Kyoya l'observa plus attentive puis leva un sourcil, surpris, en voyant que le Centre d'Entrainement Spatial avait aussi été entouré. C'était surtout l'écriture à côté du cercle qu'il l'étonnait, il était inscrit « Sol Blaze ». Qu'est-ce que Hélios et sa toupie venait faire dans cette histoire ? Kyoya se rappelait que Gingka lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été en Russie avec Tsubasa et Madoka car ils soupçonnaient la présence de Johannes. Ça devait sûrement être lié.

Mais ce n'était pas tout ce qui se trouvait sur la carte, il y avait plusieurs autres croix en Russie accompagné de points d'interrogation.

Kyoya eut un léger sourire au coin. Il semblerait que Doji s'intéressait de près à la Russie. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

Benkei termina de rassembler les papiers et Nile prit plusieurs photos des cartes mais soudain tous se figèrent. Ils avaient entendu un bruit. Le pire bruit possible dans une telle situation. Le bruit d'une poignée qu'on tourne.

\- Tu as encore oublié de fermer la porte Yumi, grogna une voix. Le boss serait furieux s'il le savait !

\- Mais j'étais sûr de l'avoir fait pourtant ! Lui répondit une autre voix d'un ton stressé.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et le dénommé Yumi lâcha le dossier qu'il tenait en voyant les quatre adolescents qui se trouvait dans la salle. Sa surprise doubla encore quand il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux vert tendre son lanceur vers lui et crier « Hyper vitesse ». Elle tripla quand la toupie qu'il lança se mit à créer une petite tornade qui se dirigea droit vers lui. Avant de perdre connaissance, il s'est dit qu'il était vraiment temps pour lui de démissionner.

Les quatre Bladeurs enjambèrent les deux corps en vitesse et se mirent à courir dans les couloirs.

\- Autant pour la discrétion, soupira Nile.

L'attaque spéciale de Leone avait probablement dû alerter la moitié du bâtiment. Déjà ils entendaient un peu partout des portes s'ouvrir et des éclats de voix.

\- Là-bas ! Cria une voix derrière eux.

\- Il faut les rattraper ! Hurla une autre.

Les quatre intrus se précipitaient le plus vite possible vers l'escalier. Il devait sortir d'ici avant se retrouver piégé.

Un homme se mit à travers leur chemin en écartant les bras pour les empêcher de passer. Sans ralentir, Kyoya lança de nouveau sa toupie et envoya valser l'obstacle.

Enfin l'escalier fut visible. Avant de l'atteindre, Nile entendit derrière lui le sifflement caractéristique de toupies. Il se retourna d'un bon et lança son Horuseus.

\- Zone Mystique !

Un mur de lumière apparut brusquement et une puissance explosion retentit au moment où les toupies entrèrent en collision avec elle. Le souffle fut si puissant qu'il envoya à terre leurs poursuivants.

« _Bien, ça devrait nous faire gagner du temps_ » Se dit l'Égyptien satisfait en récupérant sa toupie.

Les quatre Bladeurs montèrent rapidement l'escalier mais la sortie était fermée. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de chercher comment l'ouvrir donc Benkei envoya son Dark Bull exploser l'armoire qui bloquait leur route. Ils traversèrent le hall pour enfin se retrouver à l'air libre.

Mais c'est là que les ennuies commencèrent. Ils étaient encerclés. Une quinzaine d'hommes les visaient avec les lanceurs.

\- Levez les mains en l'air ! Cria un homme qui semblait être leur supérieur au vue de son uniforme différent.

Benkei lança un regard à Kyoya comme pour lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire.

\- Levez les mains en l'air ! Répéta l'homme plus menaçant.

Kyoya analysa rapidement la situation. Ils étaient une quinzaine et eux quatre. Statistiquement ils étaient désavantagés à cause du nombre. Cependant le vert pouvait apercevoir des lueurs inquiètes dans les yeux de certains sbires, ils devaient être des débutants. Ça allait donc être un jeu d'enfant.

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu le monsieur ? Ricana une voix. Les mains en l'air et plus vite que ça !

Trois jeunes hommes se détachèrent du cercle qui les entourait. Kyoya reconnut tout de suite celui qui venait de parler, il s'agissait de Karasu reconnaissable avec ses cheveux rouges et les deux mèches noires qui encadraient son visage. Ses yeux sombres pétillaient comme s'il était content qu'il y ait enfin un peu d'action. Il était à gauche de deux autres adolescents qui semblaient être frères. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux bleus pale et des yeux gris aussi acéré que des lames de couteaux. Un paraissait plus âgé que l'autre et avait les cheveux plus longs qui lui arrivaient à la moitié du dos, tandis que ceux du plus jeune lui arrivaient aux épaules.

Kyoya serra la mâchoire. Autant les sbires paraissaient faibles, autant le vert sentait que ce n'était pas le cas de ces trois-là. Il sortit son lanceur, imité aussitôt par ses trois amis.

\- Benkei, Damoure, vous vous occupez des sbires, Nile avec moi pour ses trois-là. Ordonna sèchement Kyoya.

Les membres du Wild Fang obéirent et les deux groupes firent face à leur adversaire.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que vous voulez jouer ? Pas de soucis. Dit Karasu avec un grand sourire amusé.

Il sortit également sa toupie.

3

2

1

Hyper vitesse !

Les cinq toupies furent lancées. Kyoya avait déjà vu le Storm Raven de Karasu et Leone commença donc directement à l'attaquer. Horuseus tourna à bonne distance des deux autres toupies pour jauger leur puissance. Celle du Bladeur plus âgé était une Ice Orca de type défense tandis que la toupie du plus jeune était une Ice Polaris de type attaque. Elles semblaient toutes les deux être redoutable.

\- Shiro vas-y, ordonna le plus âgé.

Le dénommé Shiro hocha la tête et tandis la main.

\- Ice Polaris !

Un énorme ours polaire apparut au-dessus de la toupie et se dirigea à toute allure vers Horuseus. La toupie égyptienne ne bougea pas et contre-attaqua immédiatement repoussant l'ours.

\- Impressionnant, commenta l'aîné.

\- Et que penses-tu de ça ? Déploie tes ailes Horuseus !

La toupie de Nile se mit à projeter de l'air comme des boulets de canons vers les deux autres toupies. Ice Orca évita les coups sans problème mais Polaris n'eut pas cette chose et fut éjecté.

\- Pas mal mais pas suffisant.

Nile serra légèrement les poings. Il était fort, très fort même. Il allait devoir utiliser plus de puissance pour le battre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son capitaine pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Leone et Raven se donnaient des coups plus puissant les uns que les autres mais personne ne semblait prendre l'avantage.

Ils n'avaient pas la bonne méthode. Au lieu d'attaquer séparément ils devraient attaquer les toupies adverses une à la fois, ensemble, mais il savait à quel point Kyoya détestait qu'on se mêle de son combat.

Tant pis, il essayerait d'abord de vaincre Polaris qui semblait le plus faible, il aviserait la suite par après.

\- Horuseus !

Le noir de la roue de fusion de sa toupie devint brusquement doré tandis qu'une forte énergie s'en dégageait. Il se lança à l'attaque d'Ice Polaris qui subit de graves dégâts.

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Cria Shiro.

Polaris se dégagea et vint se placer à côté d'Orca. Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard convenu et tendirent tous les deux un bras en avant. L'ours polaire réapparut au côté une énorme orque et les deux toupies foncèrent tout droit vers la toupie égyptienne. Nile serra les dents, ça allait faire mal. La collusion fut très violente, le souffle de l'explosion éjecta les trois toupies mais elles tournaient toujours.

\- Ça n'a pas marché… souffla Shiro, bouche bée.

\- Ce coup aurait vaincu la plupart des toupies mais il en faut plus pour ébranler Horuseus, le Dieu du ciel ! Réplica Nile.

\- On n'a qu'à recommencer encore une fois, répondit calmement l'aîné.

Nile devait réagir vite. Il savait que sa toupie ne pourrait pas supporter cette attaque une deuxième fois et il n'avait pas le temps de former la zone mystique.

\- Leone ! Rugissement tempétueux du lion !

Une énorme tornade se forma entre les deux toupies et Horuseus, stoppant net l'attaque. Nile poussa un soupir de soulagement et lança un regard reconnaissant à Kyoya.

Storm Raven vint rejoindre Polaris et Orca. Il eut un moment de flottement où personne ne bougea, comme le calme avant la tempête. Chacun analysait la situation. Horuseus avait subi de gros dégâts, tout comme Polaris dont on pouvait remarquer que sa vitesse de rotation avait diminué. Leone et Raven en étaient au même niveau, aucun des deux n'avait réussi à prendre l'avantage et ils leur restaient beaucoup d'énergie. Quant à Orca, elle n'avait subi aucune attaque pour le moment, Nile et Kyoya sentaient qu'il fallait s'en méfier.

Le combat reprit aussi brutalement qu'il s'était arrêté. C'est Storm Raven qui lança les hostilités. Elle se mit à donner de puissantes attaques à Horuseus qui les rendaient comme il pouvait. Polaris voulut rejoindre la toupie corbeau mais fut arrêté par Leone. Shiro sera les poings en voyant sa toupie ralentir encore.

\- Ice Polaris coups spécial ! Griffe polaire !

Un souffle froid sembla sortir de la toupie qui se recouvra de glace puis elle se dirigea vers Leone à toute vitesse.

\- Danse Endiablée des Crocs du Vent !

Leone créa à nouveau une puissante tornade et l'envoya directement vers Polaris qui fut absorbé puis éjecter vers son Bladeur qui, impuissant, vit sa toupie retomber à ses pieds, immobile.

« Et de un ! » Se dit le vert satisfait.

Il se concentra ensuite sur les autres combats et vit qu'ils étaient en mauvaise situation. D'autres sbires étaient venus rejoindre ceux déjà présents et ils avaient réussi à vaincre Benkei et Damoure. Nile encaissait les attaques de Karasu. Il était évident qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Kyoya envoya son Leone l'aider mais il fut bloqué par Orca.

\- Ce combat a assez duré, déclara l'aîné.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Grogna Kyoya. Leone ! Débarrasse-toi de lui !

Mais la tornade qu'il s'attendait à voir n'apparut pas. Kyoya fronça des sourcils.

\- De la glace ! S'exclama soudainement Damoure.

Le vert écarquilla les yeux. En effet, de la glace était apparu autour de Leone et le recouvrait peu à peu le ralentissant.

\- Ta toupie est en train de geler, expliqua le jeune homme aux yeux d'acier. Tu es fini.

Kyoya serra les poings. C'est bien ce qu'on allait voir.

\- Leone !

Sa toupie ralentissait toujours.

L'aîné des frères s'était détourné de lui pour se concentrer sur Nile.

\- À ton tour maintenant.

Orca fonça sur Horuseus mais avant de l'atteindre la toupie égyptienne se mit à briller.

\- Horuseus, Zone mystique !

Un mur doré apparu autour de la toupie.

\- Ça ne te sauvera pas, ricana Karasu. Aisu ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son allié qui hocha la tête. Le sourire du rouge s'accentua encore.

\- Storm Raven, coups spécial ! Sombre Ouragan !

\- Ice Orca, Souffle polaire.

Un corbeau et un orque apparurent dans un tourbillon glacé et frappèrent la zone mystique qui explosa sous la puissance de l'attaque. Le souffle éjecta Nile sur plusieurs mètres et il retomba à côté de sa toupie, inconscient.

\- Nile ! Cria Benkei en se précipitant vers lui.

Karasu ricana, clairement amusé par la situation. Kyoya serra la mâchoire.

\- Vous allez le payer, siffla-t'il entre les dents.

\- Vraiment ? Et c'est toi qui compte-t'en charger ? Dans quelques instants ta toupie sera complètement recouverte par la glace. Rétorqua le rouge.

\- Ne nous sous-estime, moi et mon Leone. Tu ne peux pas vaincre le roi des animaux avec un peu de neige. Leone !

La toupie verte réagit au cri de son Bladeur. Un lion rugissant apparu au-dessus de la toupie tandis qu'elle reprenait de la vitesse faisant fondre la glace.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus brulant que mon esprit de Bladeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre !

L'aîné leva un sourcil impressionné. C'était la première émotion qu'il montrait depuis le début du combat. Il pouvait voir le feu bruler dans le regard bleu de Kyoya.

\- Voilà la puissance d'un Bladeur légendaire. C'est impressionnant…

Ice Orca se mit se mit à son tour à tourner plus vite provocant de violents courants d'air glacé.

\- … Mais tu n'es pas le premier Bladeur légendaire que j'affronte. Le Bladeur de Jupiter et le gamin de Vénus n'ont rien pu faire face à moi. Comment peux-tu espérer t'en sortir ?

Kyoya serra les poings. Alors c'est lui qui avait envoyé Dynamis et Tithi à l'hôpital ? Ça prouvait sa puissance mais ça ne changeait rien, il gagnerait quand même avec son Fang Leone.

\- Leone ! Explosion Dévastatrice du Lion !

Cinq grosses tornades apparurent autour de la toupie verte. Leur puissance était telle qu'elles brisèrent les vitres de l'immeuble de la Nébuleuse noire. Les sbires reculèrent effrayés mais le dénommé Aisu et Karasu ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre.

\- Le vrai combat commence maintenant ! Cria le Bladeur du Printemps.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 9 est terminé ! Petite anecdote d'écriture : ce chapitre n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Quand j'ai commencé à l'ecrire, j'avais pour idée que les Wild Fang entraient dans le QG, trouvaient les documents puis repartaient tranquillement en se débarrassant de quelques sbires qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Karasu n'était pas sensé être là, pareil pour Aisu et Shiro qui ne devaient pas apparaître avant plusieurs chapitres... bref j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle sur mes propres personnages... je me demande comment ils vont se sortir de là maintenant !**

 **On le découvrira dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Mawazo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !**

 **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 10 et la suite des aventures de Kyoya et des Wild Fang !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Une aide** **inattendue**

Il ne gagnera pas. Kyoya en était presque certain maintenant. Il faisait face à Karasu et Aisu, deux des membres les plus puissants de la Nébuleuse noire et il était en train de perdre. Séparément il aurait peut-être pu les vaincre mais ensemble c'était impossible. Son Leone redoubla d'énergie, ses tornades plus dévastatrices que jamais, mais il arrivait au bout de sa puissance.

Kyoya serra les poings énervé. Il détestait perdre, ça c'était sûr, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus grand de ses soucis pour le moment. S'il perdait, comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ? Benkei et Damoure avait été vaincu, Nile était toujours inconscient et ils étaient entouré par des sbires de la Nébuleuse noire. Leur cas semblait désespérée.

Mais Kyoya n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Jamais.

\- Leone !

Le lion se lança à l'attaque de Storm Raven le forçant à reculer sous ses assauts.

\- Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable, ricana Karasu. Raven, Sombre Ouragan !

Une aura noire entoura la toupie alors que se précipita sur Leone, une explosion suivit la collision éjectant les deux toupies, mais Leone tenu bon.

Kyoya était à bout de force mais il ne cédait pas d'un pouce. Tant que seul Karasu l'attaquait, il tiendrait mais si Aisu et son Ice Orca intervenait ça en serait fini de lui. Il poussa un cri auquel sa toupie réagit aussitôt en fonçant vers Raven.

\- Quelle puissance, quelle volonté, je sens la bête sauvage qui brûle en toi. Quel dommage que je doive en finir avec toi.

À ses mots, Aisu tendit le bras. L'orque réapparut au-dessus de sa toupie tandis qu'un souffle glacial se levait sur le stadium gelant petit à petit le sol et tout ce qui l'entourait. Les sbires de la Nébuleuse noire reculèrent pour se mettre à l'abri.

\- Leone !

Si ce coup le touchait c'était fini. Kyoya le savait. La toupie verte créa une nouvelle tornade plus puissance que les précédentes pourtant son Bladeur sentait que ça ne suffirait pas.

Il serra les dents, se préparant au choc quand un éclair rouge apparut soudainement à sa droite éblouissant les bladeurs. Quand il se dissipa, Ryuga était là, le regard glacial et son habituel veste blanche nonchalamment posé sur ses épaules.

« _Il aime soigner ses entrées celui-lui_ » S'agaça Kyoya.

Mais l'avantage de son arrivée était qu'il avait distrait Aisu qui avait suspendu son attaque, laissant un peu de répit à Leone.

Les yeux dorés de Ryuga observèrent toutes les personnes présences avant de s'arrêter sur Aisu et Karasu.

\- Ryuga ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Dit ce dernier d'un ton faussement mielleux.

Le blanc l'ignora royalement pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus azur.

\- Alors comme ça toi aussi tu as rejoint ces minables ?

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Aisu ne répondit donc pas.

\- Je suppose que cette fois c'est toi qui as été choisi, ajouta Ryuga.

Cette fois, Kyoya put voir de la surprise passer dans les yeux d'Aisu mais aussi dans ceux de Karasu. Choisi pour quoi ? Ryuga semblait encore une fois en savoir plus qu'eux ce qui agaçait énormément Kyoya.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce que je veux savoir c'est où est Doji ?

Les yeux de Ryuga se mirent à brûler de haine en prononçant le prénom du directeur de la Nébuleuse noire tandis qu'une aura rouge l'enveloppa. Kyoya eut presque de la peine pour Doji. Il allait passer un sale moment quand l'Empereur Dragon le retrouvera.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il sortit sa toupie. Ce simple geste créa un mouvement de panique chez les sbires. Karasu se tendit un peu mais Aisu ne broncha pas.

Kyoya rappela son Leone. Son combat à lui était terminé.

\- Je laisserai peut-être la vie sauve à celui qui dénoncera Doji. Cria Ryuga. Hyper Vitesse !

Il lança sa toupie et aussitôt un immense dragon oriental de couleur rouge sang apparut. Il chargea les sbires qui hurlèrent mais il fut brusquement stopper par Storm Raven. Une lueur amusée passa dans les prunelles dorées de Ryuga.

\- Pauvre fou, tu oses te mesurer à moi ?

L-Drago attaqua le corbeau qui fut éjectée dans les airs par une grosse explosion. La toupie rouge fonça ensuite vers son Bladeur mais elle fut cette fois bloquée par Ice Orca.

\- Va-t'en Ryuga, tu ne trouveras pas Doji ici. Dit calmement Aisu.

Les deux Bladeurs se firent face en se regardant dans les yeux. Or contre Argent. Feu contre Glace.

Le duel promettait d'être intéressant.

Puis le combat commença. Les coups étaient plus violents les uns que les autres. Chaque collision provoquait une explosion et on pouvait voir de la vapeur d'eau s'élever des toupies à cause de l'évaporation de la glace que formait Orca.

Kyoya savait que c'était pour lui le moment de partir. Il s'approcha de ses amis.

\- On bouge.

Les Wild Fang réagirent tout de suite. Benkei souleva Nile, toujours inconscient, et le plaça sur son épaule. Damoure ramassa Horuseus. Il remarqua que la toupie avait subi pas mal de dégâts et aurait besoin de pas mal de réparation.

Kyoya emprunta le même chemin qu'à l'allée. Il se retourna un instant. Le combat faisait rage. Sans surprise, l'Empereur Dragon semblait avoir l'avantage. Le combat n'était déjà pas très équilibré à la base vu que les deux autres toupies avaient déjà été affaiblies en affrontant son Fang Leone. Ça ne semblait pas gêner Ryuga qui n'y allait pas en douceur. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas dans son style de faire les choses à moitié. Pourtant Aisu tenait bon. Il n'avait pas perdu son calme et ne faisait que rester sur la défensive.

« _Ce type est dangereux_ » se dit Kyoya.

Il est quasiment sûr qu'il n'avait pas encore montré toute sa puissance.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la route quand son regard croisa celui de Ryuga qui le regardait du coin de l'œil.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ?_ » se demanda-t'il, méfiant.

\- Kyoya. Doji recherche une nouvelle puissance.

Il détourna ensuite les yeux pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son combat sans ajouter un mot. Évidemment il se la jouait encore mystérieux. Quelle puissance ? Et pourquoi ?

Kyoya poussa un soupir agacé et partit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les deux groupes étaient de nouveau réunis dans le bureau du directeur de l'AMBB. La plupart était installé autour de la grande table de conférence, seul Kyoya était debout, appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Ryo n'était pas présent, son travail l'ayant appelé ailleurs, mais Hikaru bien. Dynamis et Tithi étaient également dans le bureau.

\- Comment va Nile ? S'inquiéta Madoka.

\- Il va mieux, la rassura Hikaru. Il est à l'infirmerie.

Benkei leur avait raconté tout ce qui était arrivé au QG de la Nébuleuse Noire. Ils avaient rapporté de précieuses informations qu'ils étaient maintenant en train d'examiner.

\- Ce sont bien des pages des archives de la Montagne de Brume, confirma Dynamis.

\- Ryuga a parlé d'une nouvelle puissance que rechercherait Doji, ça te dit quelque chose ? Demanda Benkei.

\- Il y a beaucoup de légendes en parlant, il faut que j'examine les documents plus attentivement pour s'avoir exactement de quoi il s'agit.

\- En tout cas, c'est génial que Ryuga nous aide ! S'exclama Kenta.

\- Je ne pense pas que son objectif est de nous aider, le contredit Tsubasa. À mon avis, il cherche plutôt à anéantir Doji et si nous donner des informations peut lui permettre d'atteindre son but, il le fera.

Hikaru frissonna.

\- Un Ryuga en mode vengeance, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, murmura-t'elle.

\- On semble être du même côté, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, lui dit Gingka avec un sourire réconfortant. Doji n'a plus aucune chance !

\- Sauf que Doji a aussi de très bons alliés, rétorqua Kyoya d'un air sombre.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, la tête grave. Les trois Bladeurs que Kyoya et Nile avaient dû affronter semblaient très puissants et pourraient leur poser des problèmes. Gingka n'en revenait pas que cet Aisu ai pu vaincre Dynamis, Tithi, Nile et presque Kyoya. Il devait être vachement fort.

\- Ils se sont retrouvés sur le chemin de Ryuga, je ne paie pas cher de leur peau ! Objecta Yu, avec un sourire amusé.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne faisait plus partie de la Nébuleuse noire depuis longtemps, le blond éprouvait toujours un peu d'admiration pour l'Empereur Dragon. Il restait un des plus puissants Bladeurs qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'affronter. Peu était les personnes qui pouvait lui tenir tête et la majorité se trouvait dans cette pièce.

\- Peut-être mais nous devons quand même être prudent, ils ont aussi fait partie de l'Académie de la Nébuleuse noire. Dit Tsubasa.

Les documents et photos qu'il avait pris à l'Académie avait pu confirmer que Shiro et Aisu en avaient eux aussi été membres.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryuga serra les poings, énervé. Il avait encore osé le faire !

Le brouillard se dissipa et comme le blanc s'en doutait, ses adversaires avaient disparu. Ils avaient préféré fuir à nouveau.

\- Tu me le payeras Karasu ! Grogna l'Empereur Dragon.

Il poussa un cri rageur pour laisser échapper sa frustration pendant qu'un immense dragon rubis apparu au-dessus de sa toupie. Le dragon émit un rugissement avant de se jeter sur l'immeuble de la Nébuleuse noire. Il traversa le bâtiment, détruisant tout sur son passage et ne laissant que des cendres. Ryuga eut un léger sourire satisfait. Ça défoulait.

\- Tu ne payes rien pour attendre, Doji.

Il leva le bras et L-Drago vint aussitôt s'y loger. Un éclair le frappa et il disparut à son tour.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les recherches prenaient du temps. Dynamis et Tsubasa s'étaient isolés avec Madoka et Hikaru pour comparer leurs informations et découvrir les vrais plans de la Nébuleuse noire. Ils concentraient leur attention sur la Russie et sur ses légendes comme leur avait conseillé Kyoya suite à sa découverte dans le QG de la Nébuleuse noire. Ce dernier s'était volatilisé avec Benkei et les deux autres membres des Wild Fang après le réveil de Nile. Ils étaient probablement partis s'entraîner dans des endroits hostiles. Gingka avait décidé d'aller se changer les idées en allant au BeyPark pour faire un combat contre Kenta comme au bon vieux temps. Yu les avaient accompagné pour pouvoir lui-aussi s'entraîner. Leurs plans avaient cependant été déjoués par des Bladeurs débutants qui les avaient reconnus.

\- Regarde c'est Gingka ! S'écria un enfant.

\- C'est incroyable !

\- Et là c'est Yu ! Il avait gagné le combat de survie et fait partie de la Gan-Gan Galaxy ! Il est super fort !

\- Il y a aussi Kenta et son Sagittario !

\- Tu savais qu'il parait qu'il avait voyagé un moment avec Ryuga ?

\- Gingka ! Tu veux bien nous affronter ?

Les trois Bladeurs s'étaient bien vite retrouvé entouré par une horde de jeunes parlant tous en même temps.

\- S'il te plait Gingka, joue avec nous !

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit le rouquin avec un grand sourire.

Le groupe explosa de joie. Gingka aimait bien jouer au Beyblade avec des débutants, ça permettait de raviver la flamme du Beyblade qui s'était un peu refroidie à cause du retour de Némésis. De plus ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, c'était déjà ici qu'il venait s'entraîner avec Kenta et ses amis il y a quelques années. Ça lui paraissait être une éternité.

\- Moi je veux affronter Kenta ! S'exclama un autre enfant.

\- Et moi Yu et son Libra !

\- Pas de soucis, je combattrai tous ceux qui le veulent. Sourit le vert.

Les trois Bladeurs se séparèrent pour se placer chacun devant un des petits stadium du BeyPark pendant que les enfants faisaient la file pour les affronter. Yu râlait un peu, il préférait combattre des Bladeurs plus fort, il trouvait ça beaucoup plus amusant. Mais il finit par se prendre au jeu et se mit à donner des conseils à ceux qu'il surnommait dorénavant « ses Apprentis ».

Ils restèrent là plusieurs heures avant que l'estomac de Gingka ne les rappela à l'ordre. Ils s'éclipsèrent en promettant aux enfants de revenir un autre jour et se dirigèrent à nouveau vers les bureaux de l'AMBB.

\- C'était amusant ! S'exclama Gingka.

\- Oui c'est trop cool d'avoir un fan club ! S'enthousiasma Yu.

\- Attention de ne pas prendre la grosse tête ! Plaisanta Kenta.

\- La grosse tête ? Moi ? Aucun risque !

\- Mais oui bien sûr, rigola le vert.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis un génie du Beyblade, rétorqua le blond en plaçant ses deux mains derrière sa nuque avec un sourire faussement humble.

Kenta pouffa et s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose quand un bruit métallique retentit dans la ruelle à leur droite. Les trois Bladeurs se figèrent aussitôt, aux aguets. La rue était mal éclairée mais ils virent une vieille canette de soda rouler lentement.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Gingka, méfiant.

La canette n'était sûrement pas tombée toute seule.

Le rouquin s'avança dans la ruelle suivi par ses deux jeunes amis. Ils ne virent rien au premier abord puis aperçurent deux yeux dorés les observer d'un muret. Gingka eut un petit mouvement de recul mais Yu se précipita vers les yeux avec un sourire.

\- Un chat ! S'exclama-t'il joyeusement.

En effet, les yeux appartenaient à un jeune chat noir et blanc. Le félin plaqua ses oreilles en arrière, menaçant, en voyant s'approcher l'être humain aux cheveux blond mais se détendit quand celui-ci s'arrêta à un mètre de lui en tendant la main.

\- Bonjour petit minou !

Yu s'approcha encore un peu, plus lentement cette fois pour ne pas lui faire peur, puis lui caressa gentiment la tête. Le chat le remercia à coup de ronron satisfait puis décida de s'en aller reprendre sa chasse. Le Bladeur aux yeux verts regarda l'animal s'éloigner, un peu déçu. Il adorait les chats. Et les chiens. Et presque tous les animaux en fait. Il alla ensuite rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient et ils repartirent en direction des bureaux de l'AMBB.

Le chat continua sa route dans la ruelle. Ses yeux dorés perçants cherchaient de quoi se nourrir. Brusquement il se figea en sentant une autre présence. Il dévisagea l'humain aux cheveux rouges et noirs qui se cachait au coin de la rue, les oreilles à nouveau en arrière, le poil hérissé. L'homme le vit.

\- Va-t'en sale chat ! Murmura-t'il d'un ton agacé.

Le chat lui souffla dessus puis fit demi-tour en courant. Il n'était pas aimable cet humain-là. Il repassa devant le gentil garçon de tout à l'heure et son groupe sans ralentir. Il sentit son regard curieux posé sur lui avant de tourner à nouveau dans une autre ruelle en espérant qu'il serrait enfin tranquille ici.

« Ah ces humains... »

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 10 est terminé !**

 **En suite avec l'anecdote d'écriture du chapitre précédant, l'arrivée de Ryuga n'était pas du tout prévue mais elle tombait pile au bon moment ! Je me demandais vraiment comment Kyoya allait faire pour s'en sortir et tadam voilà l'Empereur Dragon dans toute sa splendeur !**

 **Ryuga : Je commence à en avoir marre de sauver tous ses gamins...**

 **Mawazo : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est trop cool, ça fait de toi un héros !**

 **Ryuga : Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'un héros ?**

 **Mawazo : Mmm non pas vraiment...**

 **Ryuga : Alors laisse toutes ses missions de sauvetages à Hagane, qu'il serve un peu à quelque chose.**

 **Kyoya : Eh c'est qui que tu as traité de gamin ?!**

 **Mawazo : Oh non, il ne va pas s'y mettre celui-là... Enfin je m'égare, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Kyoya : Oui laissez-lui une review, elle commence à désespérer la pauvre !**

 **Mawazo : Eh ce n'est pas vrai ! Il serait vraiment temps que je retrouve un peu de contrôle sur mes personnages...**

 **Kyoya : Dans tes rêves.**

 **Mawazo : En tout cas, merci de continuer à lire ma fic et à bientôt !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, Hola, Bonjour !**

 **Je suis de retour (avec un peu de retard, shame on me) avec le chapitre 11 ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est que les cours prennent me beaucoup de temps. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.**

 **Katatsu-chan** : Très vrai, personne ne fait des apparitions surprises aussi bien que Ryuga ! Il peux me donner des cours quand il veut !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : L'embuscade**

\- Et puis Gingky a eu peur d'un chat ! Raconta Yu avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai, je n'ai pas eu peur ! Se défendit le rouquin avec une moue boudeuse.

Gingka, Kenta et Yu avaient rejoint leurs amis dans les bureaux de l'AMBB. Le blond s'était donné comme devoir de raconter tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé pendant la journée. Tsubasa et Madoka écoutaient l'histoire avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as fait un bond en arrière en le voyant, rétorqua Yu.

\- Il m'a surpris, c'est tout. Bougonna le propriétaire de Pegasus ce qui fit rire ses amis.

Gingka mordit dans son hamburger en marmonnant quelque chose dont ressortait les mots « … obligé… raconter ça… même pas eu peur… », ce qui augmenta l'hilarité des autres.

\- Et vous, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Kenta pour changer de sujet.

\- Nous pensons oui, répondit Madoka. Nous avons centré nos recherches sur la Russie et ses légendes pour trouver quelque chose qui correspondrait à une nouvelle puissance ou toupie qui pourrait intéresser Doji et nous sommes tombés sur quelque chose.

Les trois Bladeurs la fixèrent pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Dynamis a trouvé dans les archives du temple qui a été retrouvé par Kyoya et les autres une légende qui prendrait son origine au Tibet. Elle parlait d'une Pierre contenant une grande puissance qui rendrait son possesseur plus fort que n'importe qui. Mais ce pouvoir serait très difficile à contrôler et la dernière personne qui a essayé de la posséder se serait transformer en monstre. Ça aurait d'ailleurs lancé la légende du… euh… du…

Madoka eut soudain l'air un peu mal à l'aise comme si elle trouvait ce qu'elle expliquait était ridicule. Tsubasa se décida à venir à son aide.

\- C'est ainsi qu'est née la légende de l' « abominable homme des neiges » encore appelé Bigfoot ou…

\- Le Yéti ! S'exclama Yu, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il existe pour de vrai ?

\- Non, répondit l'argenté en ignorant la moue déçue qui apparut aussitôt sur le visage du blond. Le yéti serait en réalité un homme qui aurait tenté de posséder cette puissance mais il aurait échoué ce qui l'a rendu complètement fou. Il se serait mis à attaquer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin et fut surnommé l'abominable homme des neiges. La puissance aurait par la suite eu raison de lui et il en serait mort. Les dernières rumeurs disent que la Pierre serait maintenant en Russie.

\- Une puissance qui prendrait possession des hommes… ça rappelle la force obscure, remarqua Gingka d'un ton grave.

Tsubasa hocha la tête. Tous se rappelaient comme la force obscure de L-Drago avait pris possession de Ryuga lors de l'Ultime bataille. Ça l'avait transformé en une sorte de monstre et il n'avait plus eu de contrôle ni sur lui-même, ni sur sa propre toupie. Le souvenir était d'autant plus frais dans l'esprit de Tsubasa qui avait failli subir le même sort lors des Championnats du Monde. Le Bladeur aux cheveux argentés serra les poings.

\- On ne peut pas laisser une telle puissance entre les mains de la Nébuleuse noire.

\- Non c'est sûr ! Confirma Gingka. On va les arrêter !

\- Vous savez elle où se trouve exactement en Russie ? Demanda Kenta.

Madoka secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non. On a juste le plan de la Russie que Kyoya et son groupe ont photographié dans le QG de la Nébuleuse. Certains lieux étaient entourés et cette mystérieuse Pierre se trouverait à l'un d'eux.

\- On a plus qu'à retourner en Russie ! S'exclama Gingka.

Madoka eut un sourire et jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Tsubasa.

\- On était sûr que tu allais dire ça ! Hikaru et Dynamis sont en train de préparer notre voyage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gingka faisait un jogging matinal le long du cours d'eau de Metal Bey City. Il avait gardé cette habitude depuis son séjour à Koma. Tsubasa l'avait accompagné plusieurs fois, aimant lui-aussi commencer la journée par un petit entrainement physique. Yu était aussi venu une fois mais après avoir couru 15 minutes il avait déclaré forfait. Il avait dit que le jogging était ennuyeux et fatiguant et qu'en plus il y avait une grande injustice car Gingka et Tsubasa avaient de plus longues jambes que lui. Après ce discours enflammé, le jeune garçon aux yeux verts était parti les attendre chez un glacier. Ça avait beaucoup amusé le rouquin.

Aujourd'hui, Gingka était parti courir seul. Lui et ses amis décollaient dans quatre heures pour la Russie et Tsubasa devait régler encore quelques détails.

Après une grosse demi-heure de course, il se disait qu'il était temps de rentrer pour boucler ses affaires quand il sentit une présence. Un jeune homme était derrière lui. Gingka le reconnut tout de suite même s'il ne l'avait personnellement jamais rencontré. Avec ses cheveux rouges et les deux mèches noires qui lui encadraient le visage, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Karasu. Gingka se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes tandis qu'un sourire amusé apparu sur les lèvres du rouge.

\- Ce n'est pas facile de t'avoir tout seul, Gingka. Tu es toujours entouré de ta bande de gamins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Karasu ? Demanda le Bladeur légendaire en serrant les dents.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? Bien ça nous évitera de perdre du temps dans les présentations.

Il sortit son lanceur et enclencha sa toupie.

\- Je veux te combattre Gingka.

Le rouquin s'arma aussi de son Pegasus. S'il voulait combattre, parfait. Il aura le combat de sa vie.

3

2

1

Hyper Vitesse !

Les deux toupies s'attaquèrent sans perdre de temps. Gingka voulait en finir au plus vite pour pouvoir être à l'heure pour son avion.

\- Pegasus, mode barrage !

La toupie bleue changea de mode et se mit à asséner de nombreux coups plus puissants les uns que les autres à la toupie adverse mais ça ne sembla pas impressionner son ennemi. Storm Raven encaissait tout sans grande difficulté. Gingka serra la mâchoire.

\- Et oui, s'amusa Karasu. Pour une toupie attaque, ma Storm Raven a aussi une défense impressionnante. À mon tour d'accord ?

Ce fut à la toupie corbeau de contre-attaquer et elle n'y allait pas de main morte. Chaque coup provoquait des étincelles. Karasu était sans aucun doute un Bladeur redoutable. Mais ça ne serait pas un problème, le Bladeur légendaire de l'automne avait déjà connu pire.

\- Pegasus !

La toupie bleue se dégagea et s'éleva dans les airs.

\- Coup spécial ! Explosion Stellaire !

Mais alors que la toupie s'entoura d'une aura bleue et descendit à toute vitesse vers son adversaire, une autre toupie vint la frapper dans les airs ce qui fit échouer l'attaque spéciale. Pegasus retomba dans une explosion. Il avait maintenant deux adversaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Malheureusement il ne s'agit pas que d'un simple duel, soupira le rouge avec un sourire désolé. Ma mission n'est pas juste de t'affronter.

\- C'est quoi ta mission alors ? Demanda Gingka la mâchoire serrée.

\- M'assurer que tu ne puisses pas contrecarrer nos plans cette fois.

À ses mots, le Bladeur de la nouvelle toupie apparut au côté de Karasu accompagné par une vingtaine d'autres sbires de la Nébuleuse noire.

\- Et détruire ta toupie si possible, continua le rouge. Chose que je sais que je ne pourrais pas accomplir seul.

\- Tu n'es qu'un tricheur et un lâche ! S'écria Gingka.

\- Tu peux me croire, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais te combattre, mais bon, les ordres sont les ordres…

Les nouveaux arrivants lancèrent à leur tour leurs toupies qui allèrent par groupe attaquer Pegasus.

Gingka comprenait bien pourquoi Karasu avait attendu qu'il soit seul pour l'attaquer. Ses amis étaient tous occupés, personne ne pourrait venir à son aide. Il devait réagir et vite sinon il verrait son Pegasus se faire détruire sous ses yeux. Déjà il la voyait faiblir sous la pluie de coups qu'elle encaissait.

\- Pegasus Mode Suprême !

Le changement de mode permit d'éjecter au loin les toupies qui l'attaquaient mais il savait que ce ne serait qu'un court répit. Pegasus partit aussitôt à l'attaque. S'il parvenait à mettre hors-jeu une partie des toupies le plus vite possible, il avait une chance de s'en tirer. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux. À chaque coup qu'il infligeait, on lui rendait en double. Pegasus commençait à ralentir de plus en plus.

\- Tu offres moins de résistance que je pensais, j'avoue que je suis un peu déçu, soupira Karasu.

Sa toupie était resté en retrait laissant la place libre aux sbires mais elle s'entoura brusquement d'une aura noire tandis qu'un grand corbeau aux yeux rouges apparut.

\- Je vais accélérer les choses. Raven coup spécial ! Sombre ouragan !

La toupie noire se précipita vers Pegasus pendant que celles des sbires s'écartaient. Le coup allait être violent, Gingka le savait, mais il avait encore une dernière carte dans son sac.

\- Pegasus Mode Dynamique Final !

Pegasus fit rentrer sa pointe de performance ce qui permit à la partie en caoutchouc léger d'augmenter la vitesse de rotation.

\- Tornade Cosmique !

Les deux coups spéciales entrèrent en collision ce qui provoqua une énorme explosion dont le souffle envoya toutes les personnes présente à terre. Gingka se releva rapidement mais grimaça en bougeant son coude. Il y jeta un petit coup d'œil. Son coude droit avait pris une grosse partie choc et était assez amoché. Son épaule n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il tenta d'oublier la douleur pour se reconcentrer sur le combat. Les deux toupies tournaient toujours même si on pouvait clairement remarquer que le choc avait aussi été violent pour elles. Une partie des toupies des sbires avaient été éjectées et jonchaient le sol. Ça c'était une bonne nouvelle mais malheureusement il en restait encore une dizaine et Pegasus n'avait presque plus d'énergie.

\- C'était impressionnant, souffla Karasu. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu inquiètes autant mon patron.

Le rouge jeta un coup d'œil à ses alliés puis de nouveau à la toupie de Gingka comme pour analyser la situation.

\- Attaquez le tous ensemble. Il ne pourra pas supporter de nouveaux coups.

\- Non Pegasus ! Cria Gingka, désespéré.

Les dix toupies foncèrent vers Pegasus. La toupie bleue avait subi bien trop de dégâts pour échapper au coup fatal. Mais juste avant la collision, une tornade se forma entre Pegasus et ses adversaires, les repoussant sans difficulté. Lorsque le vent retomba, Leone se tenait fièrement là, faisant barrage. Gingka releva la tête vers son Bladeur avec un grand sourire.

\- Kyoya !

\- Alors Gingka, on a du mal à se débarrasser de la vermine ?

Ses yeux bleus toisèrent froidement les membres de la Nébuleuse noire. On pouvait y lire tout le mépris qu'il ressentait.

\- Vous êtes encore plus minable que je l'imaginais, siffla le vert.

Personne ne lui répondit. Karasu avait perdu son sourire amusé et une moue à la fois ennuyée et agacée était apparue sur son visage. Il rappela son Storm Raven et ses sbires firent pareil.

\- Je suppose que le combat est terminé, soupira le rouge.

Un sourire plus carnassier fit son chemin sur ses lèvres quand il posa son regard sombre sur Gingka.

\- On se reverra très vite Gingka et cette fois on ne sera pas interrompu.

Il tourna ensuite le dos aux deux Bladeurs et s'éloigna, suivi par ses alliés.

Kyoya les regarda partir en serrant les dents.

\- Bande de lâches, cracha-t-il froidement.

Gingka regarda son ami avec reconnaissance. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de le voir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier mais Kyoya le coupa.

\- Grouille-toi, on a un avion à prendre.

Et il tourna les talons. Le rouquin ramassa sa toupie qui tournait encore faiblement et couru pour rattraper le vert. Pendant le trajet jusqu'aux bureaux de l'AMBB, il observa son Pegasus et grimaça, elle avait subi de sérieux dégâts mais heureusement rien que Madoka ne pourrait réparer.

XXXXXXXXXX

\- Aïïïïïïeeeee mais ça fait maaaal ! Gémit Gingka.

\- Arrête de bouger et ça fera moins mal ! Répliqua Madoka en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle désinfecta son coude sous les glapissements de douleur du rouquin qui se tordait dans tous les sens.

\- Aïe aïe aïe ! Mais arrêteee !

La mécanicienne poussa un soupire agacé.

\- Il faut te soigner, arrête de faire ton enfant !

Elle et leurs amis avaient été horrifiés en voyant dans quel état il était rentré. La Nébuleuse noire ne s'arrêtait vraiment devant rien pour accomplir leur sombre dessein. Heureusement que Kyoya avait été là, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Ils étaient à l'infirmerie de l'AMBB mais il était trop tôt pour que les employés travaillent déjà. Seuls Ryo et Hikaru étaient présents dans les bureaux pour préparer le voyage de nos héros. Ils seraient sept à partir : Gingka, Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei, Tsubasa, Yu et Madoka. Dynamis préférait continuer à faire des recherches au Japon pour savoir exactement où se trouvait la Pierre qu'ils cherchaient.

Ryo avait voulu retarder le départ le temps que son fils se rétablisse mais Gingka avait catégoriquement refusé, disant que c'était exactement l'objectif de la Nébuleuse noire quand il l'avait attaqué. Quant à Pegasus, Madoka avait préparé ses outils et réparera la toupie dès qu'ils arriveraient en Russie.

Une fois que les blessures de Gingka furent soignées, tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion, direction la Russie. Ils iront d'abord rendre visite à l'équipe russe Lovushka et Hélios au Centre d'Entrainement Spatial, ils pourront sûrement les aider dans leur recherche.

Gingka regarda par le hublot de l'avion. Même si l'enjeu était gros, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir excité par leurs prochaines aventures, c'était plus fort que lui.

« _Avec mes amis et mon Pegasus, on va y arriver !_ »

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 11 est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je reviens vite avec le chapitre 12. Et joyeux Halloween (en bonnes vacances pour les chanceux qui sont en vacances) ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Mawazo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi I'm back ! Et je vous poste le chapitre 12 ! Il n'y a pas tellement d'action mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

 **Satoshi :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Virée en train**

Les sept amis étaient maintenant dans le train pour le Centre d'entrainement spatial. Le trajet était toujours aussi long et ils s'ennuyaient. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour être tous ensemble dans une cabine et avaient dû se séparer. Tsubasa, Kenta et Yu était dans une cabine, Gingka, Kyoya et Benkei dans une autre. Madoka avait droit à sa propre cabine mais, pour ne pas rester seule, elle s'était incrustée dans la cabine du rouquin et était en train de réparer Pégasus. Ils avaient tous pensé à prendre des vêtements chauds, la météo en Russie pouvant être difficile, mais il faisait encore plus glacial que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Il faisait encore plus froid qu'il y a quelques semaines quand Gingka avait accompagné Tsubasa pour rechercher Johannes. Pourtant on était en été, le temps devrait se réchauffer, pas le contraire.

« Ce n'est pas normal. » Se dit Madoka en frissonnant de froid. Gingka sembla le remarquer et sortit une deuxième couverture qu'il plaça sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui le remercia chaleureusement. Le rouquin avait toujours su être très prévenant avec ses amis.

Des petits coups à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées. La tête blonde et souriante de Yu apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Ça vous dit un petit combat pour passer le temps ? S'exclama le jeune garçon.

\- Toujours ! Répondit Gingka en sautant sur ses pieds.

\- Super ! Et toi Yoyo ?

Kyoya était couché sur le dos dans la couchette du haut, les deux mains derrière la tête. Il tiqua en entendant son surnom mais décida de l'ignorer.

\- Je passe, dit-il simplement.

Une moue déçue apparut sur le visage de Yu mais il n'insista pas.

\- Ben-Ben ?

\- Je vais rester ici aussi.

Ce n'était pas surprenant vu que Kyoya avait décidé de ne pas y aller.

Madoka rendit le Pégasus à son propriétaire. Les réparations n'étaient pas complétement terminées mais tant qu'il n'utilisait pas de coup spécial il n'y avait pas de soucis.

Yu sortit de la cabine suivi par Gingka. Kenta et Tsubasa les attendait dehors. Ils se rendirent dans le wagon comportant le petit stadium. Ils décidèrent de se mettre en équipe : Tsubasa avec Yu et Gingka avec Kenta. Ce ne furent pas les combats les plus passionnant auxquels ils avaient participé mais suffisamment pour passer le temps. Ils firent plusieurs manches, la plupart furent remporté par Gingka mais Tsubasa et Yu formaient maintenant une équipe redoutable et parvinrent à arracher la victoire plusieurs fois.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de manger, tout le groupe se rassembla dans le wagon-restaurant pour manger des spécialités russes.

\- Dis Yu, en fait c'est quoi le spectre de Libra ? Demanda Kenta, curieux.

Le garçon blond se tourna vers son ami, surpris. Son étonnement augmenta encore plus quand il remarqua que tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. On aurait dit que tout le monde s'était posé la même question. Même Kyoya avait levé un sourcil intéressé.

\- Vous ne le savez pas ? S'étonna Yu.

\- Non on ne l'a jamais vu, répondit le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts.

\- Ah non ? Mais pourtant il apparait à presque chaque combat que je joue !

\- On l'aurait remarqué si c'était le cas, remarqua Tsubasa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- C'est justement ça qui me surprend ! Il est déjà apparu plein de fois devant vous !

La surprise apparut sur tous les visages.

\- Il apparait à chaque fois que je lance mon coup spécial Jugement Infernal ! Continua le blond en remarquant la surprise sur les visages de ses amis.

\- Dans la colonne verte ? Demanda Tsubasa.

Yu hocha la tête pour confirmer tandis que la compréhension se dessina chez l'argenté. Ça paraissait logique. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne jamais l'avoir vu avant mais évidemment quand Yu utilisait son puissant coup spécial, la plupart des gens tentaient de trouver un moyen d'y échapper plutôt que de prendre le temps de bien l'observer.

\- Je trouve ça dingue que vous ne l'aviez jamais remarqué !

Un air amusé et un peu moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Yu.

\- La prochaine fois on y fera plus attention ! S'exclama Gingka.

Il avait maintenant hâte d'affronter une nouvelle fois le jeune blond pour pouvoir enfin voir le spectre de sa toupie.

Ils discutèrent encore un bon moment de tout et rien alors que la journée touchait à sa fin. Ils se mirent d'accord pour aller dormir tôt, ils arriveraient à destination le lendemain matin et il valait mieux être en forme pour ce qui les attendrait là-bas. Chacun regagna alors sa cabine. Très vite les ronflements de Benkei retentirent dans le silence du wagon. Gingka lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il fixait le plafond de la cabine.

\- Kyoya ? Chuchota le rouquin.

Un grognement agacé lui répond montrant que le vert ne dormait pas non plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous attend en Russie à ton avis ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Répondit Kyoya un peu sèchement.

Ça fit taire Gingka un instant mais il réessaya de lancer la conversation.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression que…

Il se tut à nouveau cherchant à mettre des mots sur sa pensée. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il se le posait cette question mais c'est la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute.

\- Que… peu importe ce qu'on fait, on n'arrivera jamais à arrêter Doji et la Nébuleuse noire ?

Il entendit un mouvement dans le lit de Kyoya et il sentit son regard bleu se poser sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? On les a déjà arrêtés plein de fois.

Il n'y avait pour une fois aucune agressivité dans la voix de Kyoya, on y ressentait plutôt de la curiosité. C'était assez inhabituel mais ça encouragea Gingka.

\- Oui justement. On a beau les arrêtés pleins de fois, ils arrivent toujours à revenir. Il y a d'abord eu l'Ultime Bataille, puis le Docteur Ziggurat et l'énergie Spirale, ensuite Némésis et maintenant il y a cette nouvelle puissance que Doji veut s'emparer… ça n'en finit jamais…

Kyoya fut un peu surpris. C'est la première fois qu'il entendait autant de lassitude dans la voix de Gingka, lui qui était toujours optimiste. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, le rouquin était toujours couché sur le dos et fixait le plafond de la cabine. Le vert se rendit compte que le combat contre Némésis avait plus marqué son ami qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tous subis des épreuves difficiles ces dernières années, bien plus que des jeunes de leur âge devraient avoir vécus. Chacun d'eux avait des cicatrices, parfois plus profondes chez certain que chez d'autres. Hikaru ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de sa défaite contre Ryuga lors de l'Ultime Bataille. Ça n'avait pas été plus facile pour lui-même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, la sensation de L-Drago le transperçant le ventre de part et d'autre pour absorber toute son énergie ne le quitterait jamais complètement. Il avait d'ailleurs une cicatrice, physique cette fois, sur le ventre pour bien le lui rappeler. Quant à Tsubasa, il avait caché très longtemps les séquelles qu'il avait subies, aussi bien à lui-même qu'à ses amis, ça lui était revenu en pleine figure lors des Championnats du monde quand la force obscure avait presque pris possession de lui. Hyoma avait été brisé lors de son combat contre Reiji, en même temps que sa toupie, et ça lui avait pris du temps pour se reconstruire. Même le jeune Yu, pourtant toujours souriant, avait fait de nombreux cauchemars à cause du rôle qu'il avait joué dans la Nébuleuse noire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Répondit finalement Kyoya après un long moment de silence. S'ils continuent à revenir, on continuera à les arrêter.

\- Mais si un jour, on n'arrivait pas à les stopper ?

Kyoya eut un petit ricanement un peu hautain.

\- Ils ne gagneront jamais. Ils n'ont aucune chance face à nous.

Il se retourna dans son lit, tournant ainsi le dos à Gingka, pour bien faire comprendre que la conversation était terminée. Gingka comprit le message et ne rajouta rien. Il repensa aux paroles du vert et eu un petit sourire. Il avait dit « nous » signifiant qu'il considérait faire partie du groupe et ça remplissait le rouquin de joie. Il était content d'avoir abordé le sujet avec Kyoya, ça avait permis de faire disparaître les doutes qui le rongeaient depuis un petit temps. Il avait raison, avec ses amis à ses côtés il arrivera à arrêter Doji une fois de plus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Les membres de l'équipe russe les attendaient à la gare pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps dans les retrouvailles et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la Centre de recherche spatial pour mettre en place un plan d'action. Ils se regroupèrent dans une grande salle de conférence.

\- Dis Aleksei, Hélios n'est pas là ? Demanda Gingka, un peu surpris par l'absence de son ami.

\- Non. Il est parti à la poursuite de Johannes et ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'on a plus de nouvelles…

\- On est parti à sa recherche, continua Lyra. Mais impossible de le retrouver. Il a disparu…

Sa disparition de l'Atlante semblait beaucoup inquiéter l'équipe russe et l'inquiétude était contagieuse.

\- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, souffla le rouquin.

Kyoya fronçait les sourcils, songeur. Lorsqu'il était dans le QG de la Nébuleuse Noire, il avait trouvé une carte de la Russie. Plusieurs endroits avaient été entourés, correspondant pour la plupart à des lieux pouvant peut-être abriter la fameuse Pierre qu'ils recherchaient. Mais ce n'était pas tout, le vert avait remarqué que le Centre de recherche spatial avait lui aussi été entouré avec comme annotation « Sol Blaze », la toupie de Hélios. La disparition de celui-ci ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

Kyoya partagea sa pensée avec les autres.

\- Tu penses qu'il a été enlevé ? S'horrifia Lyra.

\- Gingka a été attaqué par des membres de la Nébuleuse Noire pour qu'il ne puisse pas contrecarrer leur plan, réfléchit à voix haute Tsubasa. Peut-être qu'ils ont fait la même chose à Hélios. Il est un des plus puissant Bladeur qu'on connaisse, Doji l'a sûrement considéré comme une menace.

L'équipe russe blêmit puis Aleksei se mit à taper rapidement sur son ordinateur.

\- Vers le moment de sa disparition, il y a eu un grand incendie dans un quartier de la ville. Il n'y a heureusement pas eu de blesser mais tout a été détruit.

Il leur montra une photo qui avait été publié dans le journal local. De nombreuses maisons avaient brulé ne laissant que des carcasses calcinées. C'était une vraie scène de désolation.

\- La police n'a pas su dire comment l'incendie avait débuté mais ça ne semblait pas naturel.

Gingka fronça les sourcils. Deux personnes auraient pu provoquer un tel incendie, Ryuga et Hélios, et vu que ce dernier avait disparu juste après, il parierait sur Hélios.

\- C'est Sol Blaze, frissonna légèrement Yu dont le souvenir de son combat contre l'Atlante, où Libra avait été carbonisée, était encore frais dans son esprit.

\- Oui c'est sûr, confirma le rouquin.

Kyoya émit un léger sifflement impressionné.

\- Il en a fait du dégât !

Benkei hocha la tête.

\- On peut donc bien estimé qu'il s'est fait attaquer, commenta Tsubasa.

\- Et qu'il ne s'est pas laissé faire ! Ajouta Yu, presque admiratif.

\- Oui mais vu qu'il a disparu par la suite, il a probablement été vaincu.

Les visages des personnes présentes devinrent graves, leur inquiétude était bien visible. Ce fut finalement Gingka qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

\- On a donc une mission en plus, sauver Hélios !

\- En plus de trouver la mystérieuse Pierre, ajouta Kenta.

\- Exactement ! Confirma le rouquin avec un sourire sûr de lui.

« Il semble avoir retrouvé tout son optimisme » Se dit Kyoya en observant son ami.

Tant mieux, un Gingka déprimé serait encore plus agaçant que leur Gingka habituel.

\- Et comment on va faire ça ? Demanda Benkei.

\- C'est simple, répondit Madoka. Enfin plus ou moins, la Nébuleuse noire a sûrement un quartier général en Russie aussi, Hélios y est sûrement prisonnier, donc il faut le trouver. C'est ça qui risque d'être un peu plus compliqué.

\- Pas spécialement, rassura Tsubasa. Pour trouver le QG de la Nébuleuse noire, il suffira d'interroger un de ses membres or nous savons que, comme nous, ils recherchent la Pierre et on connait les endroits où ils vont la chercher. On tombera bien sur eux un moment où un autre.

\- C'est une idée brillante ! S'exclama Madoka. On fera d'une pierre deux coups ! On cherche la Pierre et on en profite pour dénicher le QG de la Nébuleuse Noire.

\- Exactement ! Sourit l'argenté.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour se séparer en groupe de deux et ainsi couvrir plus de terrain : Gingka avec Kenta, Kyoya avec Benkei et Tsubasa avec Yu. Madoka resterait au Centre de recherche avec l'équipe russe pour servir de liaison et continuer les recherches de leur côté. Chaque groupe reçut comme destination un des endroits entourés sur la carte de Russie par la Nébuleuse noire. Ils se mettraient en route à la première heure le lendemain pour pouvoir se reposer le restant de la journée.

XXXXXXXXXX

À plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres du Centre de Recherche Spatial russe, un jeune homme marchait dans la neige. Le temps était glacial et pourtant il ne portait comme protection qu'une verte blanche négligemment posée sur ses épaules à la manière d'une cape. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, il ne craignait pas le froid. Ses yeux dorés scrutaient attentivement les environs mais il ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il poussa un soupir agacé. Ce n'était pas ici non plus et il détestait perdre son temps.

Un immense dragon oriental de couleur rubis apparut soudain en enveloppa le jeune homme dans une lueur vive. Quand la lumière se fut dissipée, les deux avaient disparu.

* * *

 **Encore une fois j'ai été très inspirée pour le titre du chapitre...**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain épisode ! Il y aura plus d'actions normalement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire !**

 **Bye bye !**

 **Mawazo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 13 ! Il est plus long que les précédents et il y a plus d'actions.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Des missions mouvementées**

Kyoya donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, énervé. Lui et Benkei étaient partis tôt le matin pour remplir leur mission mais ils avaient passé la forêt où ils se trouvaient de fond en comble et ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé. Ils avaient vraiment perdu leur temps pour rien.

Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers un petit village pour manger un morceau avant de repartir pour le Centre spatial.

\- On aura sûrement plus de chance la prochaine fois, dit Benkei pour essayer de remonter le moral de son ami.

Kyoya lui répondit par un léger grognement qui voulait dire « il y a intérêt ».

\- Et quand on aura trouvé Doji, tu lui donneras la raclée de sa vie ! Continua Benkei d'un air confiant.

Le vert eut un petit sourire, ça c'était sûr, il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là. Et il n'était pas le seul que le Bladeur de Leone voulait vaincre. Il avait aussi très envie de prendre sa revanche sur Karasu et Aisu.

Les deux Bladeurs arrivèrent dans le village perdu au milieu de nulle part. Il était minuscule composé en tout et pour tout d'une petite place entouré de quelques maisons, une église et ce qui ressemblait à une mairie, le tout recouvert par une grosse couche de neige. Ils repèrent un petit restaurant et s'y dirigèrent.

L'intérieur était minuscule, les deux membres des Wild Fang s'installèrent au bar et Benkei commanda un gros hamburger.

\- On n'a pas souvent d'étrangers dans notre village, d'où venez-vous ? Demanda le barman d'un ton aimable.

\- Du Japon, répondit Benkei entre deux bouchées.

\- Vous avez fait un long chemin ! C'est dommage vous n'avez pas vraiment de chance, il fait vraiment mauvais pour le moment.

\- Ce n'est pas habituel dans cette région ?

\- Non pas du tout ! De la neige en été, on n'a jamais vu ça !

« _C'est sûrement lié à la Pierre qu'on recherche_ » se dit Kyoya.

Le réveil de Némésis avait provoqué des cataclysmes partout sur la Terre. Des tremblements de terre, des tsunamis et des ouragans avaient secoués toute la planète et le monde commençait à peine à s'en relever.

La Pierre avait peut-être un effet semblable et provoquait ce temps glacial.

« _Il semblerait qu'on a trouvé une solution au réchauffement planétaire_ » pensa sarcastiquement Kyoya.

\- Et ce n'est pas le seul truc bizarre qui se passe pour le moment, continua le barman. Normalement il n'y a rien qui se passe dans ce village or il y a quelques jours toute une bande d'homme en uniforme sont passé par ici !

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Benkei. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- Aucune idée, ils sont restés deux-trois jours puis ils sont repartis.

Le barman s'éloigna pour servir d'autres clients.

\- On dirait que la Nébuleuse noire a de l'avance sur nous, remarqua Kyoya un peu agacé.

Avant que Benkei ne puisse répondre, une bande de jeunes entrèrent dans le restaurant en faisant beaucoup de bruit comme si l'endroit leur appartenait. Le barman poussa un soupir las. Benkei remarqua une petite étincelle dans les yeux bleus de son ami. Les choses allaient peut-être devenir intéressantes.

Le plus âgé du la bande sembla les remarquer et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Eh les étrangers, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans notre ville ?

\- Vu la taille de cet endroit, je pense que les termes village ou trou perdu conviendrait mieux, corrigea Kyoya d'un ton clairement provocateur.

Le regard de l'adolescent s'embrasa. Un deuxième garçon vint les rejoindre et écarquilla les yeux. Il pointa son doigt vers Kyoya.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu toi ! Tu as participé au Championnat du Monde de Beyblade ! T'es plutôt balèze !

Kyoya ne réagit pas et lança un regard hautain.

\- C'est parfait ! S'exclama le premier. Tu vas pouvoir payer ton entrée dans notre ville par un combat contre nous tous.

\- Pas de problème.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas accepté un défi lancé par des Bladeurs pareils mais il s'ennuyait. Il se leva et sortit sa toupie.

\- Pas dans mon bar ! S'écria le barman.

Tout le groupe sortit alors. Kyoya était de bien meilleur humeur, il allait pouvoir se défouler un bon coup. Ces gars ne savaient même pas ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsubasa et Yu devait aller dans une grotte près d'un grand lac de Russie. L'eau était complètement gelée ce qui était étrange tout comme la météo qui frappait la Russie pour le moment.

\- On peut aller faire du patin sur le lac ? Demanda Yu, les yeux verts brillants.

\- On n'a pas le temps Yu, on a une mission à accomplir. Le résonna Tsubasa.

Le blond poussa un petit soupir déçu. Il avait toujours voulu faire du patin à glace mais il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion.

\- Après alors ? Tenta le jeune garçon.

\- Éventuellement, quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, craqua Tsubasa décidément incapable de dire non aux grands yeux verts de Yu.

Un grand sourire heureux apparut sur le visage du jeune blond. Tsubasa était comme le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il prépara mentalement un plan pour que tous leurs amis viennent avec eux, ce serait juste génial. Il se demanda aussi si c'était possible de faire du beyblade sur un lac gelé mais il écarta vite cette idée, la glace ne supporterai jamais les ondes de Libra.

Les deux Bladeurs marchaient sur la rive du lac. Tsubasa jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la carte qu'il avait emmenée pour être sûr de prendre la bonne direction. Ils trouvèrent rapidement la grotte et s'y engouffrèrent.

\- Attention, ça glisse, prévint Tsubasa qui ouvrait la marche.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin précautionneusement. La grotte s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le sol. Il y faisait froid et humide ce qui faisait frissonner les deux Bladeurs. Il commençait aussi à faire très sombre, heureusement Tsubasa avait pensé à tout et avait emmené deux lampes de poche. Il en donna une à Yu et alluma la sienne.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. D'après les recherches qu'avaient effectuées le propriétaire d'Eagle, il y avait une sorte de grande salle dans cette grotte. Si la puissance se trouvait ici, se serait dans cette salle.

En s'approchant de leur destination, le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté comprit vite qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Il fit un signe à Yu qui hocha de la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il l'avait aussi remarqué. Ils éteignirent tous les deux leur lampe de poche. Devant eux ils pouvaient voir des lueurs de torches et entendaient des sons de voix dans la salle. Ils avancèrent lentement et silencieusement en faisant attention où ils mettaient les pieds pour éviter de se faire repérer. Ils avancèrent dans la salle et se cachèrent derrière une grande stalagmite. Tsubasa jeta un coup d'œil mais la vue était bloquée par d'autres stalagmites, impossible de voir ce qu'il se passait. L'argenté serra la mâchoire, la seule possibilité était un petit passage sur leur gauche qui permettrait d'avancer dans la grotte sans se faire voir mais il était trop grand pour pouvoir passer.

Yu suivit le regard de son ami et ses yeux verts brillèrent. Il montra le passage du doigt puis se pointa lui-même, lui pourrait y aller sans problème. Tsubasa secoua la tête, c'était trop dangereux. Le blond ne laissa pas tomber, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, il refit les mêmes gestes mais cette fois-ci ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. Avant que Tsubasa puisse l'en empêcher, Yu se glissa dans le petit passage en rampant avant de marcher accroupis derrière les rochers. Il se redressa légèrement pour voir s'il pouvait apercevoir quelque chose mais la vue était toujours bloquée. Il s'avança encore un peu et se cacha derrière d'autres stalagmites. Entre les colonnes naturelles, il pouvait maintenant distinguer les autres personnes présentes dans la grotte. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de sbires de la Nébuleuse noire, facilement reconnaissable grâce au symbole qu'ils portaient sur leur uniforme. Ils étaient une dizaine et tenaient chacun une torche enflammée dans les mains ce qui faisait danser des ombres sur les murs de la grotte. Ils fouillaient chaque recoin à la recherche de quelque chose mais apparemment en vain.

\- Ce n'est pas ici, s'exclama la voix féminine, clairement ennuyée.

Yu haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il connaissait cette voix. Où l'avait-il déjà entendue ?

\- Oui c'est dingue, c'est déjà le troisième endroit où on cherche ! Lui répondit une voix plus juvénile.

Cette fois-ci les sourcils du blond se froncèrent. Il avait reconnu celui qui venait de parler, il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'Enzo Garcia, le cadet de la famille, et la première voix devait appartenir à sa sœur Selen. Yu serra les poings, il les détestait, surtout après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait lors du Championnat du Monde. Le jeune blond se pencha un peu en avant pour voir si les deux autres Garcia étaient également présents mais à son grand soulagement ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

Malheureusement, Yu était si focalisé sur ses anciens ennemis qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'un des sbires avaient tourné autour de la stalagmite qui cachait le jeune garçon.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ici ! Cria le sbire ce qui fit retourner Yu, surpris.

Le sbire attrapa Yu par le poignet et le tira hors de sa cachette. L'étonnement se dessina sur les visages des deux Garcia quand ils reconnurent le garçon.

\- C'est dingue ! C'est Yu de la GanGan Galaxy ! S'exclama Enzo.

\- Tiens ma bande de tricheurs préférés ! Répondit Yu d'un ton sarcastique.

\- C'est qu'il a du mordant le gamin, ricana le sbire qui le tenait toujours.

Yu fit un mouvement brusque du poignet pour le forcer à le lâcher. Le sbire le laissa faire, après tout quel danger pouvant représenter un si jeune garçon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Yu ? Demanda Selen, méfiante.

\- Bah je me baladais tranquillement au Japon et puis soudain je me suis dit que je n'avais jamais visité de grotte russe alors j'ai pris le premier avion et me voilà !

Il avait dit toute sa tirade d'un ton enthousiaste avec de grands yeux innocents. Selen fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es en train de te moquer de nous ?

\- Oh tu l'as remarqué ? Tu es peut-être moins bête que je le pensais alors, s'étonna Yu avec une tête toujours aussi innocente.

Le visage de Selen vira au rouge et elle sortit son lanceur et sa toupie, aussitôt imité par son frère.

\- Tu vas me le payer !

Yu se mit à rire puis observa les deux Garcia avec un sourire amusé.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir m'affronter alors que ma toupie est en parfait état ? Après tout, la dernière fois vous aviez préféré tricher et vous mettre à quatre pour me démolir avant le championnat plutôt que de m'affronter à la loyal.

\- On n'a pas besoin d'une leçon de moral d'un gamin qui a toujours eu la vie facile, qui n'a jamais eu besoin de se battre pour survivre ! Rétorqua Selen les yeux brulant.

Le sourire de Yu disparut, il sortit à son tour sa toupie.

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi !

Il enclencha Libra et visa les deux Garcia, prêt à réagir si le combat débutait.

\- Vous vous trouvez juste des excuses pour justifier vos tricheries ! Continua le blond, les dents serrées. Je n'ai pas eu la vie facile comme vous aimez le croire, j'ai aussi dû me battre et c'est ce qui m'a rendu plus fort. Mais à la différence de vous je n'avais pas de famille pour me soutenir, j'étais seul et je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même et sur Libra. Et pourtant je n'ai jamais triché ! Ce n'est pas ça le vrai esprit du Beyblade !

« _Et maintenant je me suis trouvé une nouvelle famille, une qui ne me laissera jamais tomber_ » pensa Yu pour lui-même. Il avait été seul longtemps mais c'était terminé, maintenant il avait Tsubasa, Gingky, Kéké et tous les autres.

\- C'est dingue, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer, si ? Ricana Enzo.

\- Sûrement pas ! Rétorqua Yu en plissant les yeux. Je vais plutôt vous mettre une raclée.

\- Vraiment ? Et tu penses avoir une chance ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

« _Oh non ce n'est pas bon ça !_ »

Yann et Argo, les deux autres frères Garcia, venaient d'entrer dans la grotte. Autant vaincre Enzo et Selen serait un jeu d'enfant pour Yu, autant combattre les quatre Garcia en même temps serait bien plus compliqué. Tous pointaient leur toupie vers lui.

\- C'est une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas venu seul, répliqua Tsubasa.

Il surgit de sa cachette pour se placer près de son ami. Yu sourit à l'argenté avant de reporter son attention sur les Garcia qui serraient les dents.

\- Laissez-moi devinez, Doji vous paye grassement pour faire le sale boulot ? Continua le propriétaire d'Eagle.

\- Exactement ! Et c'est pour ça qu'on va se débarrasser de vous !

\- Pas de problème, répondit Yu. Par contre ça ne vous dit pas de régler nos comptes dehors ?

Les Garcia hésitèrent un instant avant d'accepter. La grotte était un peu étroite pour un combat Beyblade. Tsubasa et Yu échangèrent un regard complice, ils étaient bien conscient de la combat aurait été bien plus compliqué pour eux à l'intérieur surtout du fait que Yu n'aurait pas pu utiliser son coup spécial sans risque de faire écrouler le plafond sur leur tête. Les Garcia s'était fait avoir.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'extérieur, Tsubasa et Yu d'un côté, les Garcia et les sbires de la Nébuleuse Noire de l'autre.

3

2

1

Hyper Vitesse

Toutes les toupies décollèrent en même temps. Tsubasa ne perdit pas de temps et envoya son Earth Eagle éjecter les toupies des sbires avant même que ses derniers ne puissent réagir.

\- Maintenant le vrai combat peut commencer, dit-il, satisfait.

Il partit à l'assaut du Cyclone Herculeo de Yann lui assénant de puissants coups qui affaiblit rapidement la toupie Garcia. Yann serra les poings. Son grand frère vint l'aider et sa toupie s'interposa, repoussant la toupie de Tsubasa. Les deux toupies se mirent à attaquer Eagle chacun à leur tour mais l'aigle de se laissa pas faire et rendit coup pour coup. Il parvint à éjecter Herculeo. Le Ray Gil d'Argo se mit alors à tourner rapidement autour d'Eagle l'attaquant de toute part. Libra voulut venir à sa rescousse mais les deux Ray Gasher le bloquèrent.

\- Tiens bon Eagle !

Un immense squelette apparut pour attaquer l'aigle plus belle. Il lui lança un coup plus puissant que les autres qui envoya la toupie dans les airs.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, sourit Tsubasa. Eagle ! Attaque en piqué !

La toupie s'entoura d'une aura violette et redescendit en vitesse vers Ray Gil. La collision provoqua une grande explosion qui envoya directement la toupie d'Argo entre les jambes de son Bladeur.

\- Et un de moins !

Tsubasa souriait d'un air satisfait tandis que l'aîné Garcia tremblait de rage. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté ne put savourer sa victoire qu'un court instant car le Cyclone Herculeo de Yann vint l'attaquer pour venger son frère.

La toupie de Yu encaissait de puissants coups de la part des deux Ray Gasher mais elle tenait bon. Yu serra les dents.

\- Vous allez me laisser tranquille oui ! Libra !

Une onde verte recouvra Libra et repoussa les toupies de cadets Garcia.

\- C'est mieux ! Tsubasa ce combat a assez duré, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je suis d'accord Yu.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis le jeune blond leva la main.

\- Libra, explosion sonique !

Le sol se recouvra d'une couche de sable qui se propagea de plus en plus loin. Les trois toupies Garcia eurent directement des difficultés à se déplacer, seul Eagle tournait sans aucun problème et se mit à attaquer Cyclone Herculeo sans répit. Yu ne s'arrêta pas là, ses yeux verts se mirent à briller d'excitation.

\- Hey Enzo !

Le cadet Garcia regarda le blond d'un air interrogateur.

\- Lors de notre dernier combat, je n'ai pas pu te montrer mon coup spécial car ma toupie était trop endommagée. Je pense qu'il est temps de corriger ça, tu ne crois pas ? Dit Yu avec un grand sourire qui avait presque l'air innocent.

Enzo blêmit mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une aura verte se mit à entourer Libra.

\- Avec toute ma puissance ! Libra Jugement Infernal !

Une immense colonne verte sortit de la toupie avec une force incroyable. L'onde se reflétait dans les grands yeux de Yu leur donnant une lueur presque mystique.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Pas mal hein ?

\- C'est dingue… Marmonna le jeune Brésilien.

Sa Ray Gasher et celle de sa sœur étaient toutes les deux attirées par cette onde, impossible d'y échapper. L'Herculeo de Yann tenta de fuir mais Eagle lui bloqua le chemin et le repoussa vers le coup spécial de Yu. Les trois toupies des Garcia touchèrent en même temps la colonne verte et s'en suivit une grosse explosion dont le souffle envoya les Garcia au sol. Yu fut également éjecter mais Tsubasa parvint à le rattraper à temps. Lorsque la poussière retomba, tous purent voir les trois toupies immobiles tandis qu'Earth Eagle et Flame Libra tournaient toujours. Yu poussa un cri de joie et fit un petit bon dans les airs.

Les Garcia leur lancèrent un regard furieux.

\- On s'en va, déclara Argo.

\- Je ne crois pas non, rétorqua Tsubasa.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un hélicoptère se fit entendre. Les Garcia voulurent partir en courant mais Eagle et Libra leur bloquèrent la route. L'hélicoptère se posa et des agents de l'AMBB en sortirent pour arrêter les Garcia et les autres sbires de la Nébuleuse Noire.

\- Et voilà une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama Yu avec un sourire joyeux.

Ils n'avaient pas trouvé ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher mais ils avaient arrêté des membres de la Nébuleuse Noire qui pourraient sûrement leur dire où se trouvait le quartier général de l'organisation. De plus le blond avait enfin pu prendre sa revanche sur les Garcia après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait au Brésil lors du Championnat du Monde de Beyblade.

Ce fut donc satisfait de leur travail que Tsubasa et Yu rentrèrent au Centre de Recherche Spatial.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 13 est terminé ! J'ai bien aimé écrire la partie avec Tsubasa et Yu, il faut dire que je les adore ces deux-là !**

 **Kyoya : Quoi ? Je croyais que c'était moi ton préféré !?**

 **Mawazo : Oui aussi, mais j'ai le droit d'avoir plusieurs préférés ! J'adore Ryuga aussi ! Et Nile et... Je suis incapable d'en choisir qu'un seul...**

 **Enfin bref, on se retrouve dans environ une semaine pour chapitre suivant !**

 **N'hésitez pas à le laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **A bientôt !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola ! Me revoilà donc avec le chapitre 14 !**

 **Je viens de remarquer ce matin que je venais de dépasser les 1000 vues pour cette fic et c'est vraiment incroyable donc un grand merci à tous de continuer à me lire !**

 **Guest** :Yes Yu is the cutest !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le plan**

\- Je crois qu'on est arrivé, marmonna Gingka, les yeux rivés sur la carte.

Il releva la tête. Ils étaient devant un vieux bâtiment qui semblait très ancien, perdu au milieu d'une forêt enneigée. On aurait un fort qui avait dû servir pendant une grande guerre.

\- Gingka, regarde ! S'exclama Kenta en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux. Sur le côté gauche du bâtiment, il y avait un trou béant. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus les deux Bladeurs c'est que les bords de l'ouverture fumait encore comme si ça venait juste de se passer.

\- Il semblerait qu'on ne soit pas les seuls ici, on devrait faire attention.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et tous deux s'approchèrent du trou pour entrer dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur sentait le renfermé et l'humidité. Ils empruntèrent un long couloir étroit qui déboucha dans une petite pièce vide. Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans un autre couloir. Le plafond était bas, Gingka devait presque s'accroupir pour éviter de se cogner la tête et pour la première fois, il envia la petite taille de son ami. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en arrivant dans une nouvelle pièce, plus grande.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda soudainement une voix d'un ton glacial.

Les deux Bladeurs sursautèrent et se mirent aussitôt sur leur garde. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour voir quoique ce soit. Le rouquin recula d'un pas.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda Gingka d'une voix mal assurée.

\- On aurait peur du noir Gingka ? Ricana la voix.

Cette fois-ci ils la reconnurent et Kenta ne put retenir un petit cri surpris.

\- R-Ryuga ? S'exclama le vert.

Une lueur rouge apparut alors devant eux, émanant du bijou que l'empereur dragon portait au bras et qui renfermait L-Drago. La lueur se reflétait sur le visage du blanc lui donnant un air encore plus dangereux et psychopathe que d'habitude. Kenta remarqua que Ryuga était dans un bien meilleur état que lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans les ruines en Egypte comme si le contact avec L-Drago lui avait rendu toutes ses forces.

« _C'est d'ailleurs probablement le cas_ » se dit le vert.

Il portait à nouveau sa veste blanche posée sur ses épaules à la façon d'une cape, ainsi que ses habituels vêtements noirs et ses bottes en cuir.

\- Tu es aussi à la recherche de la Pierre et de sa puissance ? Demanda Gingka, une fois la surprise passée.

\- Ça me parait évident, répondit le blanc d'un ton neutre.

\- Tu la veux pour toi, je suppose ?

Ryuga eut un petit rire amusé tandis qu'un éclat presque meurtrier brilla un instant dans ses pupilles dorés.

\- Encore une fois, je remarque que tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, remarqua le blanc, sarcastique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'étonna Kenta.

Le regard doré de Ryuga se posa sur le vert, pour une fois il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans ses yeux.

\- Cette puissance est l'opposé complet de celle de L-Drago, elles sont complètement incompatibles, comme le feu et la glace.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu la cherches ?

Les traits du visage de Ryuga se firent plus durs.

\- Je ne laisserai par cette force entre les mains de Doji !

Il avait presque craché le nom du directeur de la Nébuleuse noire comme si c'était une insulte. Le visage de Kenta s'illumina.

\- Mais alors on a le même objectif ! On pourrait chercher ensemble pour mettre fin aux plans de Doji.

Ryuga ricana une nouvelle fois.

\- Change un peu de refrain, petit.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Kenta a raison ! Intervint Gingka. On irait plus vite si on travaillait ensemble !

\- J'ai dit que ça ne m'intéresse pas, répéta le blanc d'un ton agacé.

Il tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à partir. Juste avant de disparaître dans la pénombre, l'Empereur dragon se retourna à demi une dernière fois.

\- Kenta, tu me dois un combat avec ta nouvelle toupie.

Avant que le vert puisse répondre quelque chose, Ryuga avait disparu. Kenta sortit son Flash Sagittario pour l'examiner. Cette promesse de combat avait réussi à faire disparaître la déception du refus de Ryuga de les aider. Le fragment d'étoile que lui avait donné le blanc l'avait rendu bien plus fort, il avait hâte de lui montrer de quoi il était capable.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsubasa et Yu étaient de retour dans le Centre de Recherche Spatial. Ils firent trois pas dans la pièce quand ils entendirent un cri.

\- Yuuuuuuuu !

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de régir qu'une forme violette se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le jeter à terre. Il retrouva l'équilibre et identifia la personne qui le serrait.

\- Hey Tithi ! S'exclama-t'il joyeusement. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir !

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux violet le relâcha et lui lança un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Yu on fait un combat ?

\- Maintenant ? S'étonna le blond.

\- Oui oui oui ! J'ai trop envie de te combattre ! Ça va être super amusant !

Yu était tenté d'accepter, il ne disait jamais non à un bon combat surtout contre un Bladeur fort comme Tithi mais une autre personne intervint.

\- Pas maintenant Tithi, on n'a pas le temps.

Tandis que le garçon violet fit une moue déçue, Yu et Tsubasa remarquèrent que Dynamis était aussi présent. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Masamune et King ainsi que Hyoma était également dans la pièce. Ils accompagnaient l'équipe Lovushka et Madoka. Kyoya et Benkei étaient déjà rentré de leur mission.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Demanda Yu, étonné.

\- On est venu vous aider évidemment ! Répondit Masamune avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est gentil d'être venu, les remercia Tsubasa.

Lorsque les retrouvailles furent terminées, Tsubasa et Yu racontèrent ce qui leur était arrivé. Masamune avait serré les points en apprenant le retour des Garcia et regretta de ne pas avoir pu leur mettre une raclée.

Les membres de la Nébuleuse Noire qu'ils avaient arrêtés étaient en train de se faire interroger par des agents de l'AMBB. Ils devaient maintenant attendre pour voir les résultats de l'interrogatoire. Mais souvent, quand il y avait un aussi grand nombre de Bladeurs à un seul endroit qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'attendre, ça finissait en combat. C'est Masamune et King qui lancèrent les hostilités en commençant à se disputer.

Si Madoka avait bien comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, la dispute avait débuté avec la question de savoir lequel des deux serait le plus utile pour vaincre les méchants et vu qu'ils s'autoproclamaient tout deux numéro un, ça avait vite dégénéré. Heureusement le Centre de recherche spatial possédant plusieurs stadium – ce qui est plutôt logique finalement vu que leurs chercheurs étaient l'équipe représentant la Russie lors des Championnats du monde de Beyblade – et les deux Bladeurs s'y étaient précipités pour régler leur compte, accompagné par leurs amis.

\- Désolé King, mais cette fois c'est moi qui vais gagner !

\- Tu peux toujours rêver !

\- Je vais te le prouver ! Trois !

\- Deux !

\- Un !

\- Hyper Vitesse ! Crièrent les deux Bladeurs en lançant leur toupie.

Pendant que leur affrontement faisait rage, Tithi se rapprocha de Yu pour lui réclamer aussi un combat que le jeune blond accepta avec plaisir. Hyoma en fit de même avec Tsubasa.

« _Ils ne changeront jamais !_ » Soupira Madoka en voyant Kyoya et Dynamis s'installer eux-aussi de chaque côté d'un quatrième stadium.

Malgré l'air exaspéré qu'elle arborait, la mécanicienne observait les différents combats avec grand intérêt. Même si elle n'y jouait pas, elle restait une passionnée de Beyblade et elle assistait à des duels très intéressant. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus aucune différence entre les Bladeurs légendaires et les autres. King et Masamune combattaient à arme égale, aucun ne laissant l'avantage à l'autre, et c'était pareil pour Yu et Tithi.

« _Ils ont tous fait d'incroyables progrès !_ » Se dit-elle, admirative.

Le premier duel à prendre fin fut celui de Hyoma contre Tsubasa avec la victoire de ce dernier. Aries n'avait rien pu faire contre le coup spécial Tornade de lumière destructrice d'Eagle.

Les autres défis prirent plus de temps. Madoka fut bientôt rejointe par Gingka et Kenta qui venaient de rentrer de mission. Le rouquin avait été très content de voir que tous ces amis étaient venus les aider. Il discutait maintenant gaiement avec Hyoma, son ami d'enfance, en gardant un œil sur les combats qui avaient lieu. Ils durent brusquement tous se boucher les oreilles quand une immense colonne verte apparu dans l'un des stadiums.

\- Yu ! On est à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment ! Cria Madoka.

Mais le jeune blond l'ignora, trop concentré sur son combat contre Tithi. La mécanicienne poussa un soupir. Ils allaient encore devoir payer pour les réparations, heureusement que c'était l'AMBB qui s'en chargeait. Tsubasa eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'air désespéré de la brune.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre de ne pas se donner à fond dans un combat, commenta-t'il.

\- Je sais mais quand même… grogna Madoka.

Une grosse explosion eut lieu quand Tithi lança à son tour son coup spécial, recouvrant le stade de fumée. Les spectateurs se penchèrent en avant curieux de voir le résultat. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa enfin, ils purent voir avec étonnement que les deux toupies avaient arrêté de tourner.

\- Quoi ? Une égalité ? S'exclama Yu, un peu déçu.

Il avait cru avoir enfin réussi à battre Tithi, mais ce n'était pas encore pour cette fois. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux mauves regardait aussi sa toupie avec surprise.

\- Mon Quetzalcoatl s'est arrêté ?

De la joie vint remplacer l'étonnement sur son visage.

\- Ce combat était trop génial Yu !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer avec leurs amis pour regarder les deux matchs restants.

Yu frissonna en croisant le regard noir de Madoka. La mécanicienne était effrayante quand elle était énervée. Le blond se cacha à moitié derrière Tsubasa.

\- Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t'elle d'un ton glacial.

Elle montra du doigt le plafond au-dessus du stadium où il venait de combattre. Le toit avait été arraché à cet endroit, le néon tenait à peine et des débris jonchaient un peu partout le sol. Maintenant il neigeait même à l'intérieure laissant une fine couche de neige sur le stadium. Yu jeta un coup d'œil à Tsubasa, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide mais les yeux dorés de son aîné lui répondirent qu'il était seul sur ce coup-là. Le regard inquiet du jeune garçon se posa alors à nouveau sur Madoka.

\- Désolé ? Tenta-t'il.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas utiliser ton Jugement infernal à l'intérieur ?!

\- Il n'avait pas le choix Madoka, intervint Gingka. Pour avoir une chance de gagner, ils devaient tous les deux donner tout ce qu'ils avaient !

Yu lança un regard reconnaissant au rouquin mais ce dernier regretta immédiatement son intervention quand les foudres de Madoka se concentrèrent maintenant sur lui. Elle faisait vraiment peur.

\- Et tu crois que ça justifie quoique ce soit ? On est des invités ici ! Ça ne se fait pas de tout détruire !

Gingka recula de quelques pas mais avant qu'il ne puisse se défendre, une tornade se forma à quelques mètres d'eux, achevant le néon qui alla s'écraser à un cheveu de Hyoma. Le blanc dut faire un bond en arrière pour l'éviter.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Grogna Madoka.

Le combat entre Kyoya et Dynamis faisaient rage. Tous les deux mettaient toute leur puissance dans la bataille. La tornade de Fang Leone se divisa en deux puis en trois mais ça n'impressionna pas le descendant de Zeus.

\- Vas-y Kyoya ! L'encouragea Benkei.

\- Dynamis ! Rétorqua Tithi.

Mais aucun des deux Bladeurs ne parvenaient à prendre l'avantage.

Du côté de Masamune et King aussi le combat était serré. La roue de fusion de Variares passait sans arrêt du mode Défense au mode Attaque et vice versa. Masamune jonglait aussi entre les différents modes de Striker.

Alors que les deux combats faisaient rages, l'équipe Lovushka vint les rejoindre.

\- On a du… Commença Alekseï avant de se figer en voyant l'état de la pièce.

Il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, ahuri. Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire autant de dégâts en si peu de temps ? Madoka lui lança un regard désolé mais le brun fit un geste de la main pour lui dire que ce n'était rien.

\- On a du nouveau, répéta-t'il.

\- Super ! S'enthousiasma Gingka à qui l'attente commençait à peser.

Les lèvres de Nowaguma se mirent à bouger mais personne n'entendit un mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Nowaguma demande s'il faut prévenir les autres ? Traduisit Lyra en pointant du doigt les deux groupes d'adversaires qui combattaient toujours.

\- Non il ne vaut mieux pas, répondit Tsubasa. Ils nous rejoindront quand ils auront terminé.

L'argenté préférait éviter d'interrompre un combat Beyblade surtout celui d'un Bladeur aussi fougueux que Kyoya, ça ne pourrait que mal finir.

Le groupe sortit alors de la pièce pour retourner dans le labo. Alekseï reprit la parole.

\- L'AMBB vient de nous contacter, l'interrogatoire des membres de la Nébuleuse Noire a porté ses fruits. Nous savons maintenant où se trouve leur quartier général et mieux encore, ils nous ont aussi révéler les endroits où ils avaient déjà cherché, sans succès, la Pierre. En les regroupant avec nos propres recherches, nous avons remarqué qu'il n'y a que deux lieux où aucun de nous n'avons été regardé et donc que la puissance devrait se trouver dans l'un d'eux.

\- Que deux ! S'exclama Gingka. Ça sera vite fait !

\- Et ce n'est pas tout ! Rétorqua Lyra, apparemment fière de son travail. Nous avons fait des recherches sur ces deux endroits et dans l'un deux, un immense dragon de couleur rouge aurait été aperçu il y a environ une semaine.

\- Ryuga ! S'écria Kenta.

\- Et vu que vous l'avez croisé aujourd'hui, on peut estimer qu'il n'a rien trouvé là-bas, réfléchit Tsubasa à voix haute.

\- Exactement, confirma Lyra. Et donc…

\- On sait où est la Pierre ! Compléta le rouquin.

Tous s'échangèrent un regard excité. Kenta eut un petit sourire amusé, finalement Ryuga les avait quand même aidés sans s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est du très bon travail ! Les félicita Tsubasa.

\- Merci ! Sourit Alekseï.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait de Kyoya qui semblait avoir suivi une grande partie de la conversation. Il était avec Dynamis, Benkei (qui était resté regarder la fin du match), King et Masamune. Les autres ne les avaient même pas entendus entrer. Gingka se demanda qui avait gagné les combats. Vu la mine boudeur de Masamune et celle réjouie de King, l'issue de ce duel était assez évidente. C'était plus difficile à déterminé pour celui opposant Dynamis à Kyoya. Tous les deux étaient à bout de souffle mais gardaient un air neutre. Le rouquin se promit de demander à Benkei quand la conversation sera terminée.

C'est Madoka qui répondit à Kyoya. Apparemment le plan avait été prévu pendant qu'ils accomplissaient leur mission. Elle expliqua que l'équipe Lovushka irait au QG de la Nébuleuse noire pour secourir Hélios avec Hyoma, King, Masamune, Dynamis et Tithi. Leur objectif était également de mettre fin à cette organisation une bonne fois pour toute. Gingka, lui, partirait à la recherche de la Pierre avec Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei, Tsubasa et Yu. Madoka les accompagnerait aussi pour les guider. Le dernier lieu qu'il restait à explorer et qui contenait probablement la Pierre était une montagne assez escarpée dans la Caucase du Nord. La mécanicienne avait téléchargé tous les plans de la région pour s'y retrouver.

\- Il faudra prendre des vêtements chauds quand vous irez dans la Caucase, il y fait froid. Conseilla Lyra.

\- Encore plus froid qu'ici ? S'étonna Benkei.

\- Oh oui, beaucoup plus froid !

Gingka frissonna d'avance. Il remarqua que Masamune le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

« _Il le savait_ ! » comprit le rouquin en écarquillant les yeux. Il avait probablement choisi le QG pour éviter de se retrouver dans la montagne. « _Quel traître !_ »

Ils se mirent d'accord pour partir le lendemain matin, le temps de préparer ce qu'il leur fallait pour leur exploration.

* * *

 **And it's a wrap !**

 **On arrive doucement dans la dernière partie de cette fic. Ça me fera bizarre quand je l'aurais terminé... mais ce n'est pas encore pour toute suite, il reste encore au moins 5 chapitres je pense.**

 **Je suis toujours toute contente pour les 1000 vues ! Ce que je trouve incroyable ce sont tous les différents pays que je vois s'afficher dans les vues ! Le Monde paraît tout petit dans ce site !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Mawazo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec un peu de retard avec le chapitre 15 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Expédition montagne**

Le voyage avait été très long pour arriver dans les montagnes. Il avait dû prendre l'hélicoptère, au grand malheur de Kenta qui détestait cet appareil métallique, pour faire une grande partie de chemin. Le reste devra se faire à pied. La montagne était presque entièrement enneigée ce qui leur compliquait beaucoup la tâche, surtout à Kenta et Yu qui avait de plus petites jambes que les autres. Seul Kyoya avançait largement en tête, complétement dans son élément. Tsubasa était lui-aussi assez à l'aise, après tout la montagne était le domaine par excellence de l'aigle. Malgré tout il marchait à hauteur des deux plus jeunes pour les aider comme il pouvait.

\- Kyoya ! Attend-nous ! Cria Madoka qui était à la traine.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des randonnées, encore moins dans la montagne. Elle préférait largement le confort de son appartement à Bey-City. En plus elle devait régulièrement jeter des coups d'œil à son ordinateur pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien sur le bon chemin.

Kyoya lança un léger regard en arrière mais ne ralentit pas ce qui fit grogner la mécanicienne.

Il faisait vraiment froid et le vent violent et glacial qui soufflait sur eux n'arrangeait rien. Le sol devenait de plus en plus arpenté. Kenta glissa et s'étala de tout son long dans la neige.

\- Ça va Kéké ? Demanda Yu en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Oui oui ça va, marmonna le vert.

\- On pourrait faire une pause ? Demanda Madoka avec espoir.

\- Pas ici, il faudrait plutôt trouver un endroit à l'abri du vent, répondit Tsubasa.

Son regard perçant examina les environs et il remarqua à une trentaine de mètres devant eux un renfoncement dans la roche qui pourrait les abriter. Il fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement et s'y installèrent. En effet, on ressentait beaucoup moins le froid quand il n'y avait pas le vent. Ils profitèrent de la pause de manger et boire un morceau. Gingka qui avait enlevé ses gants pour manger frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se les réchauffer en soufflant dessus.

Madoka regardais le plan de la montagne sur son ordinateur.

\- Normalement il devrait y avoir une grotte pas loin d'ici qui donne accès à de nombreuses galeries souterraines. C'est sûrement là que se trouve ce qu'on cherche.

\- On devrait se remettre en marche alors, commenta Kyoya.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se mit directement debout.

\- Toujours pressé celui-ci, marmonna la mécanicienne, ennuyée.

Mais elle se leva à son tour et ils repartirent.

\- Cherchez une grotte ! Cria Madoka par-dessus le vent qui faisait rage.

Tous se mirent à chercher et ce fut Gingka qui la trouva. Ils s'y engouffrèrent rapidement, soulagés de ne plus avoir à subir la tempête de neige. Tsubasa leur distribua des lampes de poches et ils se reprirent la route.

\- En fait, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de cette Pierre quand on la trouvera ? Demanda Yu.

Les autres restèrent silencieux un moment, songeurs. C'est vrai qu'ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Leur objectif était de trouver la puissance avant Doji. Mais ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à ce qu'ils allaient en faire après.

Yu le comprit et eut un petit sourire amusé.

\- Je vois. Je suppose qu'on décidera au moment venu.

\- Oui j'imagine, répondit Kenta.

C'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le moment.

La grotte déboucha à nouveau à l'air libre. Ils se trouvaient maintenant au fond d'une grande crevasse. Elle était longue et étroite mais suffisamment profonde pour que la neige ne recouvrait pas tout le sol. Les yeux toujours très observateurs de Yu remarquèrent soudainement quelque chose. Il marchait derrière Kyoya et accéléra un peu pour lui attraper le bras.

\- Yoyo regarde !

Kyoya se retourna vers le jeune blond, énervé.

\- Lâche-moi et arrête de m'appeler Y...

Il se tut en suivant le regard de Yu et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas bon ça.

Tsubasa arriva à leur hauteur et remarqua aussi l'empreinte encore fraîche dans la neige.

\- On n'est pas les premiers, commenta-t'il d'un air grave.

Ils reprirent rapidement la route. La découverte avait laissé une tension dans le groupe. Ils pensaient tous avoir de l'avance sur la Nébuleuse noire mais apparemment ils s'étaient trompés. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Ils traversaient la crevasse pour se retrouver à nouveau dans une grotte. Celle-ci s'enfonçait dans le sol, de temps en temps il y avait comme des cheminées qui connectaient le tunnel avec l'extérieur.

\- Cette montagne est vraiment bizarre, dit Kenta quand ils débouchèrent de nouveau à l'air libre dans ce qui ressemblait à un cratère.

\- Je pense que nous sommes plutôt dans un vieux volcan, remarqua Tsubasa.

\- Oui c'est bien ça, on est dans un volcan éteint. Expliqua Madoka, son ordinateur toujours sous les yeux.

Ils traversèrent le cratère pour s'engouffrer à nouveau dans une grotte qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Maintenant tous leurs sens étaient au aguet à la recherche d'un signe trahissant une autre présence que la leur mais pour le moment rien. Si les hommes de la Nébuleuse Noir étaient là, ils étaient plus loin. Gingka espérait juste qu'ils n'aient pas encore atteint la Pierre. Il préférait éviter le réveil d'un nouveau Némésis.

Ils avançaient maintenant en silence depuis presque deux heures sans rien voir de nouveau. Yu commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. Si au début il avait trouvé ça cool de partir à l'aventure au cœur d'un volcan, ce manque d'action commençait à avoir raison du peu de patience qu'il avait.

Il se retourna alors pour regarder ses amis et se mit à marcher à reculons.

\- Dites, vous croyez qu'il y a encore de la lave en-dessous ? Demanda-t'il, les yeux brillants.

\- Normalement non, c'est un volcan éteint, lui répondit Madoka.

\- Oh dommage, ça aurait été cool…

\- Regarde où tu marches Yu, lui conseilla Tsubasa.

Le sol de ce tunnel semblait plus instable à cet endroit, il valait mieux faire attention. Yu le comprit et se remit à marcher normalement mais c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Enfin plutôt il l'entendit. Un craquement. Juste en-dessous de ses pieds.

« _Oh non c'est pas bon !_ »

Le sol se déroba sous lui et il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.

\- YUUUUUU ! Crièrent ses amis.

Tsubasa arriva en premier et tendit la main pour tenter de rattraper le blond mais les deux mains se frôlèrent sans parvenir à se retenir et Yu disparut pour de bon.

\- YUUUU ! Cria Gingka au bord du trou.

\- Répond Yu ! S'écria Kenta, les larmes aux yeux.

D'abord ce fut le silence qui leur répondit puis ils crurent entendre un murmure.

\- Yu ? Tu nous entends ?

Yu ne répondit pas tout de suite. La chute avait été longue et le jeune blond avait mal partout. Il fit bouger ses membres un à un et remarqua avec soulagement qu'il n'avait sûrement rien de casser. C'était déjà ça. Il se redressa et grimaça de douleur. La lampe de poche que lui avait passée Tsubasa était tombé avec lui et fonctionnait toujours. Il l'attrapa et éclaira les environs. Il était dans une nouvelle galerie. Il regarda d'où il était tombé mais les murs étaient bien trop abruptes pour qu'il puisse remonter. Il sentit la panique l'envahir mais il se ressaisit.

« _Ça va aller, ça va aller. Tu vas t'en sortir._ » Se répéta-t'il mentalement pour se rassurer.

\- Yuuuu ? Entendit-il au-dessus de lui, étouffé par la distance.

\- Je… Je vais bien ! Cria-t'il à son tour.

Il crut entendre un grand soupir de soulagement.

\- Est-ce que tu sais sortir ?

Yu reconnut cette fois la voix de Tsubasa. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui avec la lampe de poche. Il pouvait voir qu'un côté du tunnel était bouché mais pas l'autre. Il y avait peut-être une sortie par là. Il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon.

\- Je suis dans une sorte de galerie, je vais continuer pour voir où ça mène. On essaye de se retrouver plus loin !

\- Fait attention à toi ! Lui cria à nouveau la voix de Tsubasa.

Yu allait lui répondre « Toujours » mais ça aurait été un peu ironique vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. S'il avait fait attention, il n'en serait pas là. Il poussa un soupir et se releva pour se mettre en route malgré la protestation de ses membres endoloris.

XXXXXXXXXX

À plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui, ses amis regardaient le trou où Yu avait disparu avec effroi.

\- Vous croyez que ça va aller pour lui ? Demanda Madoka.

\- Il est malin et débrouillard, il va s'en sortir, répondit Tsubasa avec un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui cachait mal son inquiétude.

\- On ne peut rien faire d'autre que continuer notre chemin, dit Kyoya d'un ton neutre.

\- Toi évidemment tu t'en fous ! Lui reprocha Madoka en se plantant devant lui. Un de nos amis a disparu devant tes yeux et tu ne penses qu'à repartir !

Kyoya lui répondit par un regard noir qui en aurait fait trembler plus d'un puis il lui tourna le dos et reprit la route.

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne s'en fout pas, rétorqua Benkei à la place de son ami. Il tient à Yu autant que vous ! Si on continue on a plus de chance de tomber sur lui qu'en restant ici !

Ça calma Madoka. Il avait raison. Elle courut pour rattraper Kyoya.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, j'étais énervée … s'excusa-t'elle, penaude.

\- Ah oui ? Moi c'est toi qui m'énerve. Répondit le vert d'un ton glacial.

Madoka fit une petite grimace, apparemment elle l'avait vexé. Elle n'insista pas. Quand Kyoya était fâché, il valait mieux le laisser tranquille sinon on risque de se prendre une tornade sur la tête. Elle ralentit alors pour se retrouver à hauteur de Gingka qui était d'une compagnie plus agréable. Le rouquin lui fit d'ailleurs un sourire rassurant.

\- Tsubasa a raison, Yu est un génie avec tout.

\- Oui mais il est encore très jeune et il a un don pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Ce fut au tour de Gingka de faire une grimace. Ce n'était pas faux. Au Brésil, le blond avait quand même réussi à aller se balader tout seul dans le quartier pauvre et était tombé dans une embuscade tendue par les Garcia. Ils l'avaient retrouvé lui et sa toupie dans un sale état.

\- Il vaut mieux le retrouver au plus vite !

Ils continuèrent donc leur route mais bien vite ils se retrouvèrent dans un dilemme. Deux chemins différents se trouvaient devant eux. Lequel suivre ? Les garçons se retournèrent vers Madoka mais les plans qu'elle avait téléchargés sur son ordinateur ne montraient que l'extérieur de la montagne, pas l'intérieur.

\- Nous devrions peut-être se séparer ? Proposa Tsubasa.

\- Benkei et moi on va par-là, dit Kyoya en montrant le chemin de droite d'un signe de tête.

\- D'accord, nous prendrons alors l'autre passage, répondit Kenta.

Tsubasa se dit qu'il aurait été plus sage de se diviser en deux groupes de trois vu qu'ils étaient six, mais il préféra ne pas discuter, respectant les choix de ses amis. Ils se divisèrent alors en deux groupes.

Kyoya avançait vite, même Benkei qui avait pourtant l'habitude de l'accompagner partout, avait du mal à le suivre. Il enjambait les rochers sur son chemin sans ralentir. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau à l'air libre, dans un autre vieux cratère du volcan. Les yeux de Kyoya se plissèrent. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Des sbires de la Nébuleuse noire marchaient devant eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura Benkei qui les avait aussi vus.

Kyoya hésita. Ils avaient deux options, les attaquer pour les arrêter ou bien les suivre sans se faire remarquer pour qu'ils les amènent jusqu'à la Pierre. Personnellement il préférait la première solution, Leone mourait d'envie de mettre une raclée à quelques toupies, mais ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur choix.

Mais alors que Kyoya réfléchissait, quelqu'un prit la décision pour lui.

\- Tiens mais qui voilà ! Le roi des animaux en personne ! S'exclama une voix sarcastique.

Kyoya et Benkei se retrouvèrent d'un même mouvement pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Karasu les observait avec un grand et faux sourire, mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux sombres qu'il paraissait assez surpris de les trouver ici.

\- Tu n'es pas avec ton ami qui a la toupie Horuseus cette fois ? C'est vrai que la dernière fois il n'était pas dans un très bon état après notre rencontre, continua le rouge.

Kyoya serra les poings. La dernière fois qu'il avait combattu Karasu, Nile avait été blessé. Mais cette fois-ci ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Kyoya sortit son lanceur et enclencha sa toupie. Karasu en fit de même.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir me combattre ? Ryuga ne sera pas là pour te sauver cette fois, ricana le rouge.

\- Je n'ai besoin d'aide de personne ! Grogna Kyoya. Prépare-toi à perdre !

\- C'est bien ce qu'on verra !

3

2

1

Hyper Vitesse !

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 15 est terminé ! Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais après l'avoir réécris plusieurs fois j'ai décidé de quand même le publier. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez !**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Mawazo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Helloooo !**

 **Me revoilà le chapitre 16 ! Je vais bientôt entrer en examen donc la publication des prochains chapitres risquent d'être plus espacée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Les leçons du passé**

Kyoya et Karasu se faisait face. Leurs toupies s'affrontaient violemment, ne laissant aucun répit à l'autre. Leone déchaînait tornades sur tornades. Chacune de leurs attaques avait la puissance d'un coup spécial.

\- Le Corbeau contre le Lion, ça pourrait faire une nouvelle fable de La Fontaine, ricana Karasu.

\- Ce n'est pas faux et tu sais comment elle se finirait ? Par la victoire du Lion !

\- N'en sois pas si sûr !

Storm Raven lança une nouvelle attaque dont la puissance provoqua des étincelles.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Leone !

La toupie verte lui rendait coup sur coup, redoublant de force à chaque assaut. Un majestueux lion apparut au-dessus de la toupie dans un rugissement et se jeta sur la toupie de Karasu, tous les crocs sortis.

\- Vas-y Kyoya ! Dark Bububulllll ! L'encouragea Benkei.

Mais Karasu ne perdait pas son sourire, il paraissait même très sûr de lui et sa toupie ne ralentissait pas, imperturbable à ses coups.

« _Pourtant c'est une toupie de type attaque, elle ne devrait pas encore avoir autant d'énergie avec toutes les attaques qu'elle a subies !_ » se dit Kyoya en serrant les poings.

Storm Raven était une toupie redoutable, ça ne faisait aucun doute et Leone s'affaiblissait. Kyoya le sentait. Il arrivait au bout de son endurance et puisait déjà dans ses réserves. Il allait devoir en finir et vite s'il voulait avoir une chance de gagner.

\- Leone ! Rugissement tempétueux du lion !

Une nouvelle tornade apparut, plus puissante que les précédentes, soulevant la neige et provoquant une tempête.

\- Pas mal je l'admets, mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Rétorqua Karasu. Storm Raven ! Sombre Ouragan !

Une puissante aura noire entoura Raven tandis qu'un immense corbeau apparaissait et il se jeta sur la tornade la dissipant d'un coup. La toupie entra ensuite en collision avec Leone provoquant une explosion éjectant la toupie verte ainsi que son Bladeur.

\- Et voilà c'est terminé, sourit Karasu.

\- Non pas encore ! Rétorqua Kyoya en se redressant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut plus que ça pour me vaincre, mon Fang Leone tourne toujours !

Kyoya montra un point très haut dans le ciel. Leone se trouvait dans les airs au-dessus d'eux.

\- C'est impossible, murmura le rouge en écarquillant les yeux.

Pour une fois, il ne souriait plus.

\- Leone ! Frappe du Vent Inversé du Lion !

Toujours dans les airs, la toupie verte se retourna et créa une nouvelle tornade qui fonça tout droit vers Raven, ne lui lançant aucune chance. Une explosion se produisit plus violente que la précédente soufflant Karasu et sa toupie contre les murs du cratère.

\- Maintenant c'est terminé.

Kyoya arborait un sourire satisfait. Il tendit la main et Leone vint s'y installer. Le vert lança un regard dédaigneux à Karasu mais il remarqua que celui-ci souriait à nouveau.

\- Tu as peut-être gagné mais tu ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il t'attend là-bas.

Il eut un petit rire froid.

\- Tu vas te faire démolir !

Kyoya serra la mâchoire mais décida de l'ignorer. Il lui tourna le dos et repris son chemin, toujours accompagné par Benkei.

Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle grotte. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence puis Benkei se décida à parler.

\- Ça va Kyoya ?

\- Bien sûr que ça va, répondit le vert sèchement.

Son ami ne fut pas convaincu mais n'insista pas. Il voyait clairement que le combat contre Karasu avait été rude. Kyoya avait utilisé une grande partie de sa puissance et il était épuisé même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher. Sa mâchoire tendue et ses respirations lourdes le trahissaient.

« _C'est moi qui me chargerai des prochains combats_ » se dit Benkei.

Et il assurerait, il le devait à Kyoya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gingka, Kenta, Tsubasa et Madoka marchaient prudemment dans la galerie. Ils faisaient attention où ils mettaient les pieds pour éviter de perdre à nouveau un membre de l'équipe. L'absence de Yu se faisait atrocement ressentir. L'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur du jeune blond leur manquaient déjà. Ils espéraient qu'il allait bien.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs fois des groupes de sbires de la Nébuleuse noire mais ils s'en débarrassèrent assez facilement. Ils se rapprochaient, ils le sentaient.

Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle crevasse, plus grande que la dernière. Tsubasa fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de neige sur le sol mais il y en avait eu, tout était mouillé comme si la neige avait brusquement fondu. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand ils croisèrent des sbires de la Nébuleuse noire étalés par terre, inconscients, leurs toupies en morceaux à côté d'eux. Quelqu'un avait fait le ménage avant eux et Tsubasa n'avait que très peu de doutes sur l'identité de cette personne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? S'horrifia Madoka.

Ce fut un cri qui lui répondit. Trois autres sbires arrivèrent vers eux en courant, fuyant un énorme dragon rouge sang de style oriental. Les trois Bladeurs et Madoka firent un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter.

Les sbires parvinrent à arriver à la grotte et s'y engouffrèrent rapidement pendant que le dragon disparaissait, laissant la place à une toupie. Celle-ci fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la main de son maître qui observait la scène du haut de la crevasse. Les yeux dorés de l'Empereur dragon les toisèrent un instant puis il fit un bond agile pour se retrouver devant eux.

\- Tiens voilà Gingka et compagnie, remarqua Ryuga.

Mais avant d'avoir une réponse, il leur tourna alors le dos et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Attends Ryuga ! S'écria Gingka.

Il lui courut après puis se plaça devant lui pour qu'il s'arrête. Le blanc lui lança un regard glacial qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un.

\- Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin, Hagane. Tu pourrais le regretter.

Gingka ne recula pas, il fut même rejoint par Kenta. Les deux Bladeurs lui bloquaient la route. Ryuga poussa un soupir agacé. Il était très tenté de leur jeter L-Drago dessus, ça le défoulerait et ils comprendraient peut-être la leçon.

\- On devrait travailler en équipe Ryuga ! Déclara Gingka, le regard déterminé.

\- On aurait bien besoin de ton aide, ajouta Kenta.

\- Non.

Il fit un pas sur le côté pour les contourner mais ils se replacèrent immédiatement devant lui. Ryuga serra la mâchoire, de plus en plus énervé mais le vert et le rouquin semblaient être inconscients du danger. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que le blanc avait déjà trouvé trois manières différentes de se débarrasser d'eux, même si aucune n'était assez douloureuse à son goût. Il sentit une douce chaleur sur son bras gauche alors que L-Drago réagissait aux émotions de son maître.

\- On aurait plus de chance ensemble ! Insista Gingka.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne, rétorqua Ryuga d'un ton glacial. Je travaille seul.

\- Ah oui ? Intervint sarcastiquement Tsubasa. Et comment ça a marché pour toi la dernière fois ?

Tous restèrent bouche bée par la remarque de l'argenté, même Ryuga. Ce n'était du genre de Tsubasa de provoquer les autres comme ça, c'était plutôt le style de Kyoya. Puis les yeux dorés de l'Empereur dragon s'embrasèrent. Il fit face au propriétaire d'Eagle.

\- Répète ça, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, répondit Tsubasa d'un ton calme, pas du tout intimidé par le blanc. Tu pensais pouvoir vaincre Rago à toi tout seul et ça t'a presque tué. Referais-tu la même erreur ?

Gingka serait presque impressionné par l'audace de son ami s'il ne craignait pas pour sa vie. Mais le rouquin fut convaincu d'une chose, Tsubasa savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Toutes ses actions étaient toujours calculées, que ce soit au Beyblade ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Cependant cette fois, il prenait un risque, parler comme ça à Ryuga pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

Le blanc était sur le point de sortir son L-Drago pour faire payer ses paroles à Tsubasa mais petit à petit ses mots firent leurs chemins dans son esprit. Une conclusion très désagréable lui parvint. Il avait raison. Un très vieux souvenir remonta dans sa mémoire.

 _-Flash-back-_

Ryuga tendit la main et Dragonis vint s'y réfugier, laissant sur le bey-stadium trois toupies immobiles. Ses adversaires tombèrent à genoux.

« _Trop facile_ » soupira mentalement le blanc.

Plus aucun étudiant à l'Académie ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner quand une voix l'arrêta.

\- Ryuga !

Il poussa un nouveau soupir puis installa un sourire froid sur son visage en se retournant. Asuka se trouvait devant lui, ses cheveux châtains bouclaient à cause de l'humidité qui régnait depuis ce matin.

\- Tu as été incroyable !

\- Je sais.

Il fit mine de partir mais Asuka lui attrapa le poignet avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle figea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux dorés de Ryuga. C'était un geste qui le troublait il y a encore quelques mois mais plus maintenant. Il avait décidé de prendre ses distances et il ne laissera pas la jeune fille le faire changer d'avis.

\- Alors ça va être comme ça maintenant ? On n'est même plus ami ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'ami, lui répondit le blanc d'un ton glacial.

Il vit dans ses yeux verts que ses mots l'avaient blessée. Elle relâcha son poignet mais garda le contact visuel.

\- Tout le monde a besoin d'ami ! Lui rétorqua-t'elle.

Son ton était aussi devenu froid, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était toujours chaleureuse, le genre de personne qui mettait de bonne humeur rien que par sa présence. Ryuga ressentit pendant une seconde une pointe de culpabilité mais elle se dissipa rapidement.

\- Les amis sont une faiblesse, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même.

\- Une faiblesse ? Répéta Asuka en écarquillant les yeux. Tu te trompes complètement ! Les amis nous rendent plus fort, ils nous poussent à nous dépasser, à être le meilleur de nous-même !

\- Vraiment ? Ricana Ryuga. Tu devrais dire ça à Karasu.

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, rompant momentanément le contact visuel. Le rouge était assis à une dizaine de mètres d'eux et les fixait d'un regard noir. Elle se retourna ensuite à nouveau vers Ryuga.

\- Karasu est juste jaloux. On sait tous que c'est toi qui as été choisi pour devenir le possesseur de la toupie interdite. Ça lui passera.

\- Sauf que je n'en ai rien à faire que ça lui passe ou pas, rétorqua le blanc d'un ton dur. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai besoin de personne !

Asuka secoua doucement la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes, ses yeux émeraude brillaient.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Un jour tu te retrouveras face à une situation où tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir seul. J'espère juste que tu le réaliseras avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ryuga ne lui répondit pas et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner. Cette fois Asuka le laissa partir. Le blanc poussa un soupir agacé. La jeune fille se trompait. Se faire des amis en arrivant à l'Académie avait été sa première erreur mais maintenant le problème était réglé. Dans un mois, il irait dans le village dans la montagne dont lui avait parlé Maître Doji et il récupérerait Lightning L-Drago. Il arriverait à maîtriser sa force obscure et il deviendrait le Bladeur le plus puissant du monde. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

 _-Fin du flash-back-_

« _Un jour tu te retrouveras face à une situation où tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir seul_ »

Les mots d'Asuka raisonnaient dans l'esprit de Ryuga. Cette situation était arrivée comme elle l'avait prédit. Il avait affronté le Dieu de la destruction seul et il avait perdu. S'il n'avait pas brisé la barrière de Zeus pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir de Némésis, ils auraient pu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne récupère tous ses pouvoirs. Il s'était encore fait manipulé par Doji et ça avait presque causé sa fin.

« _Referais-tu la même erreur ?_ »

Non sûrement pas. Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir travailler en équipe ? Avec Gingka et sa clique en plus ? On dirait bien que oui. Il avait déjà réussi à supporter Kenta pendant plusieurs semaines quand le vert avait décidé de le suivre partout, il pouvait bien recommencer. Ryuga poussa un long soupir.

\- Ne me ralentissez pas, déclara-t'il froidement en reprenant sa route.

Les trois Bladeurs et Madoka s'échangèrent un sourire victorieux et partirent à la suite du blanc.

* * *

 **Le chapitre était assez court mais j'en suis plutôt contente. J'aime bien imaginer comment aurait pu être le passé de Ryuga (avant de devenir le tout puissant Empereur dragon). J'ai ajouté un petit headcanon : quand je me demandais quelle toupie Ryuga avait avant L-Drago, je me disais que ça ne pouvait être qu'un dragon (je ne vois pas trop Ryuga avec une licorne par exemple) et vu que Ryuto a aussi une toupie dragon - Dragonis - je me suis dis que c'était possible que la toupie appartenait à Ryuga lorsqu'il était dans l'Académie de la Nébuleuse Noire puis qu'il l'aurait donné à son frère en allant chercher L-Drago. J'espère que c'est cohérent. On en apprend aussi un peu plus sur un autre de mes OC, dont je n'avais fait que mentionné avant, Asuka qui était une des rares amies de Ryuga avec Karasu.**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus centré Yu vu qu'il a un don pour s'attirer des ennuis et qu'il a réussi à se perdre tout seul dans un volcan. Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour faire ça.**

 **En tout cas je vous souhaite déjà un très bon réveillon et un joyeux Noël et à bientôt pour le prochain épisode !**

 **Mawazo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Et oui avec énormément de retard je suis de retour !**

 **Je profite de ce confinement pour recommencer à écrire. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Nous vivons quand même une bien étrange période.**

 **Enfin bref, voilà de quoi vous distraire un peu !**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 _ **Petit résumé des chapitres précédants :** Ginkga et ses amis sont partis à la recherche d'une mystérieuse Pierre qui aurait le pouvoir de rendre une toupie beaucoup plus puissante et qui provoque des perturbations métrologiques dans le monde. Ils se retrouvent dans un volcan en Russie mais la Nébuleuse Noire est déjà présente. Yu tombe dans un trou et se retrouve séparé de ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Ginkga et compagnie se trouve un allié de choix en la personne de Ryuga. Continue alors la course contre la montre face à la Nébuleuse Noire. _

* * *

CHAPITRE 17 : Les malheurs de Yu

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Yu marchait seul dans le dédale souterrain de ce volcan. Il avait espéré retrouver les autres plus rapidement mais la grotte était bien plus grande qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son genou et son poignet droit étaient toujours douloureux suite à sa chute mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer. Il s'ennuyait, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans cet endroit, tout se ressemblait. Il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois dans des impasses et avait dû faire demi-tour. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu'il ne sortirait jamais d'ici et que dans une centaine d'années on retrouverait son corps tout décrépi. Mais il faisait taire cette voix, ce n'était pas son genre de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il avait toujours été de nature optimiste, il n'allait pas changer maintenant.

Il continua son chemin mais dû s'arrêter brusquement. Il se trouvait au bord d'une petite falaise.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça, marmonna le blond.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour puis se ravisa au dernier moment. Il pouvait voir que le tunnel se poursuivait au fond. En examinant la falaise, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas trop profond et les bords n'étaient pas très escarpés, il pourrait la descendre. Le souci c'est qu'il aurait besoin de ses deux mains mais qu'il devait aussi tenir la lampe de poche pour voir où il mettait les pieds. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux d'essayer de descendre dans le noir. Comment faire ? Ce serait tellement plus évident s'il avait une corde.

Yu observa les parois rocheuses de la falaise, il y avait heureusement pas mal d'appuis.

\- Je pourrais peut-être essayer de mémoriser l'emplacement des fissures et des prises, réfléchit le jeune garçon à voix haute.

C'est ce qu'il fit, il repéra l'itinéraire le plus facile pour descendre de la falaise, puis ferma les yeux pour vérifier s'il arrivait à le visualiser dans son esprit. Il reproduit le schéma plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de lui, puis sourit. Il y avait quand même des avantages d'être un génie.

« _Tu peux le faire_ » se dit-il à lui-même pour se rassurer.

Il coinça la lampe de poche dans sa bouche et commença la descente. Le début fut un peu périlleux puis il prit confiance en lui et accéléra un peu. Le problème c'est qu'il forçait sur son poignet qui avait subi le choc tout à l'heure et que celui-ci le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Il serra les dents en continua la descente. Ça lui prit un bon quart d'heure pour arriver en bas. Il avait sous-estimé la hauteur de la falaise. Il s'assit contre la paroi à bout de souffle.

Il s'accorda une dizaine de minutes pour faire une pause avant de reprendre son chemin et se dirigea vers le tunnel qu'il avait apperçu du haut de la falaise. Il remarqua tout de suite la différence par rapport aux couloirs précédents. Celui qu'il venait d'emprunter n'était pas naturel. Les murs étaient bien trop lisses pour ça. De plus il y avait régulièrement comme des arches en bois pour soutenir le plafond. Ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : il approchait du but. La fameuse et mystérieuse Pierre ne devait plus être très loin.

\- Je me demande si je serais le premier arrivé.

D'un côté il espérait que oui, il ressentirait une certaine fierté si c'était lui qui trouvait en premier ce qu'ils recherchaient. D'un autre côté, il avait vraiment envie de retrouver ses amis. Se balader seul dans cette grotte était vraiment devenu ennuyant et il avait hâte de raconter aux autres qu'il avait réussis à descendre une falaise tout seul grâce à sa mémoire. Il accéléra alors la cadence.

Il apperçut soudainement de la lumière au bout du couloir et s'y dirigea immédiatement. Il aboutit dans une sorte de salle avec une ouverture au plafond. Le sol était noir, peut-être de la lave refroidie. Il était sûrement dans une ancienne cheminée secondaire du volcan. Yu observa autour de lui mais il n'y avait rien d'autre ici. Il n'était pas encore arrivé. Il apperçut par contre deux autres tunnels, aussi peu naturel que celui qu'il venait d'emprunter.

« _Par où je vais ?_ » Se demanda le jeune blond.

Il s'apprêta à tirer au sort un des chemins quand il entendit un bruit de pas s'approcher. Il se tourna avec espoir vers l'origine du son.

\- Tiens mais ne serais-ce pas ce jeune Yu, s'exclama une voix qui figea immédiatement le jeune garçon.

Deux personnes entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Yu recula pour mettre de plus en plus de distance entre lui et les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Doji, souffla-t'il.

\- Comme on se retrouve ! Répondit le directeur de la Nébuleuse noire d'un ton faussement aimable.

Il montra son compagnon d'une main.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez déjà rencontré. Yu, voici Aisu. Aisu, je t'ai déjà parlé de Yu il me semble, c'est le jeune garçon qui a trahi notre organisation pour rejoindre Gingka et ses amis.

Yu eut le souffle coupé par l'hypocrisie de cet homme.

\- Moi je vous ai trahi ? Tu m'as donné en nourriture à Reiji !

\- Tu avais perdu, répondit Doji en haussant des épaules comme si cette réponse justifiait tout.

Le blond serra les points. Il observa Aisu, il avait les cheveux bleus pale qui lui arrivaient à la moitié du dos et des yeux gris aussi acéré que des lames de couteaux. Il avait déjà entendu parler de lui, c'était la personne qui avait vaincu Dynamis, Tithi et Nile et qui avait presque battu Kyoya. Il était redoutable. Yu était vraiment dans une mauvaise situation.

\- Mais après tout, je dois admettre que tu nous avais été d'une aide précieuse, continua Doji. Sans toi nous n'aurions pas pu mettre en place l'Ultime bataille et donner d'aussi bons plats de choix à Ryuga même si ce dernier s'est avéré plutôt décevant à la fin.

Yu sentit la culpabité revenir au galop. Après l'Ultime bataille il s'en était énormément voulu pour le rôle qu'il avait joué. Il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois. Il revoyait sans cesse Tsubasa, Kyoya et Hikaru se faire vaincre par Ryuga tandis que L-Drago absorbait tous leurs pouvoirs. Le serpent de Reiji détruisant Libra avait lui aussi longtemps hanté ses nuits. C'est Tsubasa qui l'avait beaucoup aidé et l'avait rassuré en disant que même sans lui, Doji aurait quand même trouvé un autre moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous aider !

\- Ah ça c'est de ta faute, mon cher Yu. Nous ne t'avons jamais obligé, c'est toi qui as choisi de nous rejoindre.

L'image de Tsubasa, Kyoya et Hikaru étendu sur leurs lits d'hôpital lui revint à nouveau en mémoire, mais elle fut vite remplacée par le visage souriant de Tsubasa quelques semaines après l'Ultime bataille lui disant :

 _« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Yu. S'il y a quelqu'un à blamer c'est Doji, pas toi. »_

\- Pourquoi vous a-t'il aidé alors ? Demanda Aisu d'un ton calme, avec de la curiosité polie.

\- C'est justement le plus drôle, s'amusa Doji. Yu admirait énormément Ryuga, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

\- Vraiment ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux argenté leva légèrement le sourcil un peu surpris. Yu serra plus fort les poings.

\- Ryuga n'avait évidemment rien à faire d'un gamin comme lui, continua Doji. Je le revois encore supplier Ryuga de l'aider.

\- Pourquoi l'admirait-il alors ?

\- Il me semble que c'était parce que c'était le tout premier Bladeur à réussir à le battre.

Ils parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était même pas là. Il avait envie de leur crier d'arrêter mais il resta silencieux. Il remarqua cependant un éclat intéressé dans le regard gris d'Aisu.

\- Il n'avait jamais perdu avant ? Il doit être plutôt bon alors.

\- Oui je dois l'admettre, il est assez puissant.

\- C'est parfait.

Aisu se retourna vers Yu, le jaugeant du regard.

\- Tu feras un bon entrainement.

Il sortit son lanceur et sa toupie, Yu en fit immédiatement de même, prêt à se défendre.

\- Tu veux perdre ton temps avec lui ? S'étonna Doji. Tu devrais plutôt me laisser me débarasser de lui et chercher la Pierre.

Mais Aisu l'ignora. Toute sa concentration était maintenantt dirigée vers Yu qui se sentait transpercée par son regard métalique.

\- Prêts ? Demanda le blanc.

Yu hocha la tête, ses yeux verts brillaient de détermination.

3

2

1

Hyper Vitesse !

Les deux toupies ne s'attaquèrent pas tout de suite, préférant juger la puissance de l'autre avant. Yu savait que ça n'allait pas être facile. Kyoya leur avait dit à quel point il était fort. Il allait devoir se méfier. Sa toupie était une Ice Orca de type défense, il n'en avait jamais vu avant. Mais il doutait qu'Aisu se soit déjà retrouvé confronté à une toupie comme Libra avant. C'est pour ça qu'il lança la première série d'attaques, en y mettant toute sa puissance. Chaque coup provoqua des étincelles mais Orca ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sa défense était vraiment impressionnante.

« _Si je continue d'attaquer, il devrait bien faiblir à un moment donné_ » Se dit le blond.

\- Libra ! Vague sonique !

La toupie verte envoya ses ondes vers Orca qui les évita sans grande difficulté. Libra recommença plusieurs fois et une de ses ondes parvint à le toucher et l'éjecta dans les airs.

\- Impressionnant, remarqua calmement Aisu.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! Rétorqua le garçon aux yeux verts.

Pourtant Orca tournait toujours aussi rapidemment qu'avant. Libra n'avait toujours pas réussi à entamer sa défense.

\- Destruction sonique !

Du sable recouvrit petit à petit le sol, mettant pour la première fois Orca en difficulté. Yu eut un sourire, il prenait enfin l'avantage. Une étincelle impressionnée brilla un instant dans les yeux acier d'Aisu. Il commençait enfin à trouver le combat intéressant.

\- J'ai un coup spécial assez semblable. Orca, Congélation !

La toupie dégagea un souffle froid qui recouvra le sol d'une couche de glace. Heureusement la pointe de performance éternellement aiguisée de Libra lui permettait de se déblacer facilement sur la glace, mais son piège à sable était foutu.

Mais Orca ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua à dégager un vent glacé qui fini par atteindre Libra et commença à la recouvrir. Yu écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

\- Libra ! S'écra-t'il alors qu'elle ralentissait sous ses yeux.

\- Ta toupie est en train de geler, expliqua le jeune homme aux yeux d'acier. Ce combat est bientôt terminé.

Yu serra les points. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de se sortir de cette situation !

« _Allez réfléchis !_ »

Pour une idée germa dans son esprit. Ce n'est pas de la glace qui pouvait arrêter Libra. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Libra !

La toupie de Yu réagit au cri de son Bladeur et se mit à briller d'une lueur verte. La glace fondit autour d'elle et disparut.

\- Comment a-t'il fait ça ? S'étonna Doji.

\- Tu devrais pourtant le savoir Doji, rétorqua Yu. Libra peut émettre des ondes ce qui empêche la glace de se former.

Aisu sourit à son tour.

\- Tu es très fort, j'ai bien fait de te combattre. Malheureusement pour toi vu que tu es si fort, je vais devoir utiliser plus de puissance et ça risque de ne pas être beau à voir…

Ice Orca se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite, provoquant un vent glacé dans la pièce. Doji s'éloigna le plus possible pour se mettre à l'abri. Yu frissonna, on sentait la température dégringoler très rapidement.

\- On va voir combien de temps Libra va pouvoir résister à ça.

La toupie verte continua à émettre des vibrations pour éviter de se retrouver congelé. Yu remarqua qu'elle ne créait pas des ondes uniquement autour d'elle mais également autour de lui pour le protéger. Il pouvait sentir le picottements agréables des vibrations de sa Libra sur sa peau. Il fut touché par son geste mais pour se faire, sa toupie dégageait énormement d'énergie, elle ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement.

« _Ta puissance avec la mienne, Libra. On va donner tout ce qu'il nous reste dans une dernière attaque !_ »

\- Tu vas voir notre vraie force. Libra !

La toupie verte se mit à briller encore plus intensemment.

\- Jugement Infernal Final !

La colonne de lumière verte s'éleva au-dessus de Libra avec une puissance inouie, faisant trembler les murs du cratère sous sa violence. Toute la glace fondut immédiatement. Les yeux gris d'Aisu s'écarquillèrent, impressionné par la force d'un si jeune garçon. Ice Orca se faisait aspirer par cette colonne et était en train de ralentir de plus en plus.

\- Tu es un adversaire de taille, Yu. Je vais finalement devoir utiliser toute ma puissance.

Le jeune homme aux yeux métaliques tendit le bras en avant alors qu'une aura bleue l'entoura lui ainsi que sa toupie.

\- Ice Orca, Souffle polaire.

Une immense orque apparut au-dessus de sa toupie alors qu'un nouveau courant d'air violent encore plus froid envahit la pièce. L'orque fonça à toute vitesse vers la colonne verte qui explosa sous la violence de l'assaut. Une fumée épaisse et glaciale recouvrit la salle. Lorsqu'elle retomba enfin, Doji poussa un léger cri de stupeur. Libra était immobile, complètement congelée mais ce n'était pas la seule, son Bladeur aussi. Yu semblait s'être transformé en statue de glace, ses grands yeux vides écarquillés par l'étonnement et la peur, figé à jamais dans ses derniers instants.

\- C'est terminé, dit calmement Aisu en récupérant sa toupie.

\- Quelle puissance, souffla le directeur de la Nébuleuse noire. Et ce n'est encore rien comparé à la force que tu auras quand nous aurons retrouvé la Pierre. Ton Ice Orca derviendra la toupie Ultime !

Aisu eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Plus personne ne pourra se mettre à travers ton chemin, continua Doji. Même pas Gingka ou Ryuga !

Doji s'approcha de Yu toujours figé dans la glace, un sourire mauvais au visage.

\- En tout cas, ce gamin ne pourra plus nous déranger, ricana-t'il.

Et il avait hâte que Gingka et Ryuga finissent dans le même état. Il exposerait peut-être même leurs statues de glace dans son bureau. Ce serait tellement jouissif.

Il reprit la route avec Aisu dans les dédales du volcan à la recherche de la Pierre qui réaliserait enfin tous ses rêves.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il ne finit pas très bien pour le pauvre petit Yu...**

 **À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Mawazo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 18. J'espère que tout vas bien pour vous durant ce confinement.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Guest** : Thanks for your review! Yes nobody can resist Yu he is so adorable! I hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

CHAPITRE 18 : La statue de glace

Tsubasa marchait à l'arrière du groupe. De ses yeux perçants, il s'assurait que personne ne se perdait. Ça faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient et une partie de leurs lampes de poche avaient rendu l'âme. Ils avaient donc décidé d'économiser celles qui restaient. Tsubasa en avait donc une allumée à l'arrière. C'est Ryuga qui menait la marche, son chemin était éclairé par la lueur que dégageait L-Drago à son bras. L'Empereur Dragon avançait rapidement sans un regard en arrière. Il avait bien fait comprendre aux autres que ce serait à eux à s'adapter à son allure et pas le contraire. Ça ne posait pas de problème à la plupart des personnes. Kenta avait déjà voyagé avec Ryuga et avait donc l'habitude. Tsubasa n'avait non plus aucune difficulté vu qu'il vivait lui-aussi régulièrement dans la nature. Madoka, par contre, était à bout de souffle. Elle n'avait jamais autant marché de sa vie et elle trébuchait régulièrement. Heureusement Gingka marchait à côté d'elle pour l'aider comme il pouvait.

\- Merci, souffla-t'elle, alors que le rouquin venait à nouveau de l'empêcher de tomber. Tu penses qu'on pourrait faire une petite pause ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Gingka jeta un coup d'œil au dos de Ryuga. Comment demander à l'Empereur Dragon de faire une pause sans qu'il ne leur lance L-Dragon Destructor en plein visage rien que pour avoir seulement envisager de s'arrêter ? Mais Madoka n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il prit une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la bouche pour interpeller le blanc. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot, Kenta qui marchait juste derrière Ryuga le devança.

\- Dis Ryuga…

Le blanc émit un léger grognement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il écoutait.

\- Tu sais ce que Doji compte faire exactement avec la Pierre et sa puissance ?

\- Il veut la donner à Aisu pour qu'il devienne plus fort.

\- Mais selon la légende, la dernière personne qui aurait tenté de la posséder serait devenu fou et en serait mort ! S'étonna le vert.

\- C'est parce qu'il a absorbé le pouvoir directement. Cette puissance n'est pas faite pour l'homme, c'est normal qu'il n'ait pas survécu.

\- Alors comment Aisu compte-t'il faire pour la posséder ?

\- Via sa toupie, répondit Ryuga un peu sèchement, comme s'il trouvait la réponse tellement logique que ça l'agaçait qu'on lui pose la question.

\- C'est l'Ice Orca qui va absorber la puissance de la Pierre pour devenir plus fort ! Comprit enfin Kenta.

\- Oui et quand ce sera fait, Ice Orca deviendra la Toupie Ultime et se sera bien plus compliqué de l'arrêter.

Ryuga avait dit ces derniers mots d'un ton grave ce qui jeta un silence tendu. Mais alors que tous étaient désormais perdus dans leurs pensées de fin du monde, toute la grotte se mit brusquement à trembler. Kenta poussa un cri et évita de justesse un rocher tombant du plafond.

\- Un tremblement de terre ! Cria Gingka, paniqué.

\- Ou bien le volcan se réveille ! Ajouta Kenta, tout aussi peu rassuré.

\- Mais non, bande d'idiots. Vous ne reconnaissez pas ce bruit ? Grogna Ryuga.

Ils furent tous silencieux un moment, s'accrochant aux murs pour éviter de tomber sous la violence des secousses. Soudain Tsubasa écarquilla les yeux. Il venait d'entendre le bruit dont parlait le blanc, une sorte de son aigu et lointain qu'il connaissait très bien.

\- C'est Yu !

\- Yu ? S'étonna Kenta.

\- Mais oui ! S'exclama Madoka. C'est son jugement infernal !

Ce fut aux autres d'être étonnés, surpris par la puissance de son coup spécial.

\- C'est mauvais signe, souffla Tsubasa en fronçant les sourcils.

Ryuga hocha la tête.

\- Il est en train de se battre, ajouta-t'il gravement.

\- Dépêchons-nous de le retrouver alors ! S'exclama Gingka.

Ils reprirent rapidement la route pour aller aider leur ami. Toute leur fatigue avait été oubliée.

XXXXXXXX

Sur le flanc du volcan, Kyoya et Benkei avançait difficilement. La tempête de neige faisait toujours rage et ils ne trouvaient plus d'entrée pour retourner dans la grotte. Kyoya avait envisagé de faire demi-tour pour reprendre le même chemin que Gingka et les autres mais ce serait une grande perte de temps et ils n'en avaient plus beaucoup. Les deux Bladeurs scrutaient les environs avec attention, cherchant le moindre indice.

Tout d'un coup, la neige eut une réaction étrange. C'est comme si le vent avait brusquement tourné et repoussait la neige vers le ciel. Benkei en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Kyoya trouva rapidement l'origine de ce phénomène. À une dizaine de mètres de leur position, une immense colonne verte s'élevait du volcan jusqu'au ciel. Ça ne pouvait être que Yu. Kyoya eut un léger sourire amusé, c'était encore plus efficace qu'un phare. Il changea de direction pour aller vers la lumière. Il se demandait contre qui le jeune blond se battait.

« Dans quel problème tu es encore allé te fourrer, Yu ? »

XXXXXXXX

Le groupe de Gingka avançait rapidement. Ils utilisaient les vibrations de Libra pour se repérer. Mais alors qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus fortes, signe qu'ils se rapprochaient, une explosion retentit brusquement. Plusieurs rochers s'écroulèrent sur eux mais heureusement ils n'étaient pas suffisamment gros pour que ce soit trop dangereux, la grotte était solide.

Lorsque la fumée causée par l'éboulement fut retombée, ils remarquèrent que les vibrations s'étaient arrêtées. Ils espéraient tous que ça voulait dire que Yu avait gagné mais le contraire n'était malheureusement pas impossible. Ils valaient mieux ne pas traîner.

La lampe de poche de Tsubasa commençait à faiblir donc ils virent facilement qu'il y avait de la lumière au bout du couloir. Ils s'y précipitèrent. Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de salle qui ressemblait à une ancienne cheminée secondaire du volcan. De la glace recouvrait tout et la température semblait être bien 20 degrés de moins que dans le reste de la grotte. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait une sorte de statue...

Madoka poussa un cri horrifié et cacha son visage contre le torse de Gingka qui était blanc comme un linge.

\- Yu ! Cria Kenta en se précipitant vers la statue.

Tsubasa était blême. Il s'approcha aussi et s'accroupit en face du jeune garçon, mais il n'osa pas le toucher. Yu était complètement congelé, ses yeux vide fixait droit devant lui, un de ses bras était tendu devant lui comme s'il avait cherché à se protéger. Sa toupie était à ses pieds, aussi gelée que son Bladeur.

\- Yu... murmura l'argenté.

\- Est-ce... est-ce qu'il est toujours vivant ? Demanda Kenta dont les larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Madoka sanglotait aussi. Gingka serra les poings.

\- Qui lui a fait ça ? Demanda le Bladeur de Pegasus entre ses dents.

\- Aisu, répondit simplement Ryuga.

Il était resté à l'écart, le visage neutre. Pourtant sa mâchoire serrée trahissait sa tension. Il y avait eu une époque où il avait apprécié Yu et où il le respectait en tant que Bladeur. Ensuite, la force obscure avait petit à petit pris possession de son esprit – avant même de posséder complètement son corps pendant son combat contre Gingka – ne laissant plus de place pour autre chose que de la haine et du mépris envers tout autre être vivant, même Yu. Il savait que s'il avait croisé son propre frère à cette époque, Ryuto aurait aussi fini en nourriture pour L-Drago. Heureusement ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Une partie de lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par ce qu'avait accompli Aisu. Déjà à l'Académie de la Nébuleuse noire, il était l'un des Bladeurs les plus redoutables même s'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Ryuga. Maintenant il avait réussi à congeler une pièce entière avec les personnes qui la composait. Et Ryuga était presque certain qu'il l'avait accompli sans la puissance de la Pierre. S'il la possédait déjà, L-Drago l'aurait senti.

« Yu n'avait aucune chance face à lui. » se dit le blanc.

Il avait hâte de se retrouver face à lui et lui montrer ce qu'était la vraie puissance. L-Drago dégagea une légère chaleur sur son bras pour lui montrer qu'il partageait son sentiment.

Ils entendirent brusquement des bruits de pas et se retournèrent d'un geste, prêt à faire face à de nouveaux ennemis mais il s'agissait de Kyoya et Benkei. Le regard du vert transcenda la pièce se posant d'abord sur Ryuga. Il se demanda un instant depuis combien de temps que l'Empereur Dragon les avait rejoint. Puis il vit Yu entre Kenta et Tsubasa. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent sous le choc. Benkei le vit à son tour et ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Ils vont le payer, gronda finalement Kyoya, une lueur meurtrière brillant dans son regard.

Ils regardaient tous leur ami. Ça faisait froid dans le dos de le voir comme ça, surtout ses yeux. Il avait toujours de grands yeux verts très expressifs, pétillant de vie, et là ils semblaient complètement vides comme éteints.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose qu'on peut faire, non ? Demanda Benkei. On pourrait peut-être allumer un feu à côté de lui ?

Personne ne lui répondit mais une lueur se mit à briller dans le regard or de Ryuga. Il sortit sa toupie et son lanceur qu'il enclencha. Il visa la statue de glace. Tsubasa remarqua son mouvement et d'un bond il se place entre Ryuga et Yu, méfiant. Le blanc lui lança un regard noir.

\- Bouge de là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Rétorqua Tsubasa.

Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Ryuga et ça pouvait se comprendre. Il considérait Yu comme un frère. Il s'en voulait déjà de ne pas avoir su le protéger face à Aisu. Il ne laissera certainement pas Ryuga lui faire à nouveau du mal.

\- Bouge de là, répéta Ryuga. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire ? Le réduire en morceaux ? Un simple coup de pied suffirait pour ça.

Personne n'osait bouger. Tous regardaient la scène et retenant leur respiration. Finalement Kenta décida de faire preuve de foi et s'approcha de Tsubasa pour lui attraper le poignet. Le regard doré du blader d'Eagle se posa sur lui.

\- Laisse le faire, il a peut-être une solution pour aider Yu…

Tsubasa hésita un moment puis fit un pas sur le côté pour dégager le chemin. Il ne faisait peut-être pas confiance à Ryuga mais à Kenta si.

Ryuga lança sa toupie et aussitôt un immense dragon rubis apparut. Il se dirigea vers Yu et se mit à lui tourner si rapidement autour qu'on ne pouvait voir qu'un immense tourbillon écarlate faisant fondre la glace. Finalement le dragon disparut et la toupie retourna dans la main de son maître. Le corps de Yu trembla puis flancha, Tsubasa le rattrapa à la dernière seconde et le posa délicatement au sol. Le blond avait repris des couleurs mais il restait toujours extrêmement pale et ses lèvres étaient mauves à cause du froid. Tout son petit corps tremblait.

\- Yu, tu m'entends ? Demanda Gingka qui s'était accroupit à côté de lui.

Les yeux du jeune garçon papillonnèrent et son regard vert se posa un instant sur les personnes autour de lui avant de se refermer. Ses amis pensèrent qu'il avait perdu connaissance mais sa bouche s'ouvrit.

\- Si fr-froid… Murmura-t'il.

Aussitôt Gingka retira sa fameuse écharpe pour le placer autour de Yu. Ils étaient tous vraiment soulagé de le voir reprendre des couleurs.

\- Il faut repartir maintenant.

Madoka jeta un petit regard choqué à Ryuga.

\- On ne peut pas repartir quand il est dans cet état !

\- Il est vivant, c'est ce qui compte. Si on ne reprend pas la route, Aisu et Doji trouveront la Pierre avant nous et on finira tous dans cet état, rétorqua le blanc d'un ton glacial.

La mécanicienne hésita.

\- Il-Il a raison…, dit Yu d'une voix faible. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

\- Allez-y, intervint soudainement Tsubasa. Je vais rester avec Yu et on vous rejoindra quand il aura repris un peu de force.

Ryuga n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'engager dans le couloir que le directeur de la Nébuleuse noire avait emprunté quelques temps auparavant.

\- C'est un bon plan, déclara Kyoya. Ne t'en fait pas Yu, on va lui faire payer.

Et il emboita le pas du blanc, suivi par Benkei.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Gingka.

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas je vais rester aussi, Lui répondit Kenta. On vous rejoint dès que possible.

Gingka jeta encore un regard hésitant à ses amis.

\- Va leur mettre une raclée, Gingky ! Murmura Yu avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Compte sur moi !

Il sourit et disparut à son tour, accompagné par Makora.

Quand ils furent partis, Tsubasa redressa légèrement Yu pour le faire boire un peu et lui donner à manger. Ça redonna un peu de force au blond qui n'avait plus rien mangé depuis le matin. Le propriétaire d'Eagle sortit ensuite des morceaux de bois et des allumettes de son sac et les tendit à Kenta pour qu'il allume un feu.

\- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout ! S'exclama le vert, impressionné.

Tsubasa lui répondit par un sourire. C'était en quelque sorte son rôle dans le groupe de penser à tout, d'être la personne calme et rationnel qui ne laissait rien au hasard. Ça pouvait parfois être un peu fatiguant mais il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi, même dans le Beyblade.

Le feu prit rapidement et réchauffa aussi bien Yu que Tsubasa et Kenta. Mais le blond frissonnait toujours. Il avait l'impression que ses os restaient congelés et qu'il aurait froid pour le restant de ses jours, mais il reprenait des forces. Il sentait qu'il pourrait bientôt repartir.

Il tendit sa main pour attraper Flame Libra qui se trouvait posé à côté de lui. L-Drago avait aussi fait fondre la glace qui l'emprisonnait, en même temps que celle autour de Yu. Heureusement elle n'avait pas trop de dégâts mais de toute façon Yu doutait avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour combattre avant un petit temps. Libra avait donné toute sa force et avait fait de son mieux pour le protéger, mais leur adversaire était beaucoup trop fort. Le jeune garçon serra sa toupie contre son cœur. Celle-ci émit une douce chaleur comme si elle cherchait elle-aussi à réchauffeur son Bladeur.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Mawazo**


End file.
